Take the Air TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Alguien o algo está atacando a los muggles, dejándolos muertos. El auror Harry Potter es asignado al caso, pero, con su compañero de siempre ausente, debe trabajar con el auror más molesto que haya caminado por los pasillos del ministerio. Traducción autorizada del fic de Cheryl Dyson.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas de la autora:**

Este fic fue escrito para hd_holidays en Livejournal, y terminó teniendo cerca de 50000 palabras, pero por alguna razón se siente mucho más corto. No estoy segura de cómo funciona. Me enamoré perdidamente de los personajes originales en esto, desde los aurores hasta el fontanero, así que sigo pensando en ellos con mucho cariño. Espero que también les guste a ustedes. ¡FELICES FIESTAS, sin importar qué época del año sea ahora! *los ama a todos*

**Notas de traducción:**

Bueno, pues qué puedo decirles… Sí, más de Cheryl Dyson. Cuando leí esto me gustó sobremanera, y espero que a ustedes les guste también.

Recuerden, nada me pertenece, yo solo traduzco, con autorización… :D

Disfruten…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sábado 4 de Noviembre, 2006<strong>_

Tremaine estaba ebrio. No tan ebrio como para no poder caminar, claro, pero lo suficiente como para recargarse sobre Angelique, haciendo que Paul lo ayudara a coordinarse.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó, tal vez por la tercera vez.

-Al Club Seabreeze, pequeño idiota,- replicó Paul, y lo golpeó con el codo. -¿Ese último Vodka Tonic te mató las últimas neuronas?

-Lo dices como si Tremmy tuviera algunas qué matar,- dijo Marcy, riendo, y Tremaine frunció el ceño. Odiaba ese maldito sobrenombre. Tampoco le gustaba mucho Marcy, pero ella era la amiga de Angelique y tenía que tolerarla.

-Uno no se hace socio de una firma de abogados sin tener un alto nivel de inteligencia, Mar-Mar,- refutó Tremaine.

-¿Eres un abogado?- preguntó Paul, abriendo los ojos como platos. Angelique comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. A Tremaine le gustaba cuando la chica se reía: sus senos se sacudían de la manera más favorecedora. -¡No sabía! ¡Me siento honrado de estar ante tan ilustre figura! ¿Cómo debe dirigirse uno a su estimada grandeza?

-Cállate,- dijo Tremaine, con una risa. -Aunque no me importaría que prefirieras llamarme…

-¿Lord Petulante?- sugirió Paul.

-¿Asesor Disparatado?- preguntó Angelique al mismo tiempo.

Tremaine bufó. Siempre podía contar con sus amigos para que lo ayudaran a mantener los pies sobre la tierra.

-Será Asesor Polla Poderosa para ti, mujer. (1)

Los otros siguieron riendo y haciendo chistes, pero Angelique lo apretó más fuerte en un sentido provocativo.

-Bueno, eso es cierto.

Tremaine le apretó el trasero con gusto e hizo un comentario, pero, de repente, el aire bajó su temperatura unos veinte grados. Cuando se rió, el aliento de Paul formó una nube.

-¡Vaya!- gritó Marcy. -¿Por qué está tan malditamente frío aquí?

-¡Apuesto a que es un fantasma!- dijo Paul en un tono muy bajo. Se encorvó y puso sus dedos como garras. -O… un… demonio.

-No es divertido, Paul,- dijo Marcy, y lo golpeó con un puño. Falló cuando él se movió a un lado, riendo. -Vamos, vayamos al Chelsea. Esto me pone los pelos de punta.

-Pensé que habíamos quedado que Tremaine era el miedoso,- dijo Paul, pero Tremaine notó que incluso él aceleró el paso. El frío no parecía natural, y era alarmante. Tremaine no creía en fantasmas o demonios, pero algo en su cerebro primitivo había comenzado a gritar.

-Vamos,- dijo Tremaine, y caminó más rápido. Angelique trotó para alcanzarlos.

-¡Tal vez son los aliens!- gritó Paul, con dramatismo.

El comentario le sacó una risa a Tremaine, aunque el chico deseaba que Paul se callara. Algo no estaba bien. A pesar del alcohol en su sangre, de repente se sintió completamente sobrio.

-Oh Dios,- dijo Angelique, y la oscuridad se unió al frío, como si las estrellas y las luces de la calle y de las casas hubieran sido tragadas. -Oh Dios, no…

-¿Qué?- susurró Tremaine, y el frío lo caló hasta los huesos, hasta la médula. Un sentimiento de completa desesperanza lo sobrepasó, mezclándose con desesperación y repentina, absoluta tristeza. Pensó haber escuchado a Angelique gritar, pero el sonido le llegaba de muy lejos, muy leve. Algo frío se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Tremaine, más frío que el aire que había convertido su respiración en una nube de niebla. No podía ver nada.

Un olor pútrido lo asaltó; olía a muerte y putrefacción. Le dio de lleno en el rostro, como el aire congelado entra a un osario, y aún así no podía recabar fuerzas para alejarse. No podía respirar: lo que fuera que estaba ahí parecía absorber el aire de sus pulmones. Mientras los pensamientos de Tremaine se iban al abismo, sintió que algo terrible se pegaba a su boca.

Besado por la muerte, pensó débilmente. Besado por la muerte, besado por la muerte, besado por…

_**Miércoles 8 de Noviembre, 2006**_

Los pasos de Harry se oyeron en el frío corredor blanco mientras caminaba con brío detrás del hombre vestido de blanco. El olor a antiséptico era fuerte y Harry trató de no arrugar la nariz por el olor de hospital, que parecía ser el mismo en todo el mundo, ya fuera con los ingleses o escoceses, con los muggles o los magos. El olor de líquido limpiador y algo que el cerebro de Harry amablemente reconoció como el aroma de enfermedad y dolencia penetró por sus fosas nasales.

Harry miró al hombre junto a él para ver si sus alrededores lo incomodaban, pero, como siempre, llevaba puesta una máscara imperturbable. Harry se forzó a poner una expresión de educado interés mientras regresaba su atención al doctor muggle que caminaba en frente de ellos.

-…tercer caso esta semana. Es completamente desconcertante.- El doctor se detuvo ante una puerta cerrada que tenía una placa sosa con la notación 4G y un borde blanco. -Espero que su presencia no indique algo…- se inclinó hacia adelante, -relacionado con el gobierno.

-Eso es lo que esperamos determinar, doctor,- dijo Harry, manteniendo el mismo tono bajo que el hombre había usado. -Necesitamos descartar la participación de ciertos, por decirlo de una forma, elementos anti gubernamentales.

El doctor miró por el corredor para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando, y luego susurró:

-¿Terroristas? ¿Cree que es posible?

-Todo es posible,- dijo Draco. -Pero es muy poco verosímil. Es nuestro trabajo descartar lo inverosímil y enfocarnos en las posibilidades restantes para encontrar la causa real. Lo que sería mucho más fácil si pudiéramos seguir con nuestra inspección.- El doctor se enderezó al escuchar esas secas palabras, y sus labios formaron una delgada línea.

-Por supuesto,- dijo bruscamente, y abrió la puerta.

-¿Tienes que ser un completo idiota?- murmuró Harry, mientras pasaba junto a su irritante compañero.

-¿Tienes que pasar todo el día platicando a lo tonto con muggles? Me gustaría acabar con esto y salir de aquí.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero puso una expresión calmada antes de encontrarse con los ojos del doctor, mientras se aproximaba a la cama. El hombre tenía un historial médico en la mano y comenzó a pasar las hojas, leyendo en voz alta.

-Margaret Snead, 29 años, vive en el 45 de Paseo Oakesdale, en Pembroke. Era una asistente de ventas en la tienda Norton's Fine Footwear and Handbags, en el 774 de Farnley Drive. (2) Ningún problema de salud antes de antier, aparte de que le extirparon las amígdalas a los quince en un procedimiento quirúrgico rutinario. Su corazón y sus órganos funcionan con normalidad. Todo parece estar en perfecta condición, excepto que no tiene nada de actividad cerebral.

Harry asintió, tratando de mantener una apariencia profesional al confrontar a una joven mujer que estaba, para todos los efectos, muerta. Su cuerpo seguía funcionando, pero era una concha vacía, desprovista de vida. Harry había visto muchos casos similares últimamente.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió?

El doctor miró al compañero de Harry y luego alzó una ceja. Harry se contuvo de hacer un comentario cuando vio que Malfoy sostenía una brillante pluma verde sobre un cuadernillo forrado de cuero.

-Interesante pluma,- comentó el doctor.

-Reliquia familiar,- replicó Malfoy. -¿Cuándo ocurrió?

El doctor negó con la cabeza; poco complacido, obviamente, con el tono brusco de Malfoy.

-Fue traída el martes en la noche. Hasta ahora, todos los intentos de estimular actividad cerebral han fallado. A pesar de todos los tratamientos aplicados, continúa comatosa.

-De acuerdo con el reporte de los mug… de la policía, ella estaba caminando a su casa de una fiesta con un grupo de amigos en la calle Brighton, poco después de la una de la mañana en punto. Dijeron que la temperatura del aire bajó drásticamente, y que luego Margaret se tensó y cayó sobre la acera, colapsando. A pesar de los intentos de sus amigos por revivirla, simplemente se quedó ahí tumbada, quieta, y… como está ahora. ¿Es eso correcto?

-Hasta donde tengo conocimiento,- replicó el doctor.

-¿Y este caso es similar al de Tremaine Johnston y Bethany Billingsley, que están también en este hospital?

-Por lo que podemos notar, los síntomas son idénticos, así como la repentina pérdida de sus facultades. En un momento estaban caminando, y al siguiente se encontraban boca abajo y sin actividad cerebral.

-Hay otros casos en otros hospitales locales, ¿correcto?- Parecía que Malfoy se encontraba hablando de plantas de jardín o ingredientes de pociones por la emoción en su tono.

-Diecisiete casos, de los que tengo conocimiento,- replicó el doctor.

Malfoy asintió y metió la pluma en el diario.

-Gracias, doctor. ¿Potter?- Sin esperar que Harry respondiera, Malfoy salió del cuarto.

-Me alegra que no sea médico,- dijo el doctor, secamente. -Comportamiento de lo más fino.

-Sí, él es… algo especial. Gracias por su ayuda, doctor. Le haremos saber si algo sale a la luz.

-Estoy seguro que sí,- replicó el hombre fríamente.

Harry se volteó y se apuró a seguir a Malfoy, alcanzándolo ante las puertas de metal pulido del elevador. Malfoy no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo a las puertas hasta que se abrieron. Dos empleados vestidos de blanco y un muggle vestido con ropa de calle salieron, dejando el elevador vacío. Harry y Malfoy entraron.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Harry cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-¿No es obvio?

Harry se mordió la lengua. Malfoy tenía el molesto hábito de contestar preguntas con preguntas. Claro, tenía docenas de molestos hábitos, pero ése se mostraba varias veces al día.

-Sí, solo estaba pidiendo tu opinión. Son dementores, ¿no?

-Muy bien, Potter. Es casi como si hubieras aprendido a pensar por ti mismo.

Harry retorció los dedos, con ganas de sacar su varita de la funda en su muñeca y hechizar a Malfoy con algo desagradable. Se entretuvo por un momento (o dos) pensando en Malfoy con granos del tamaño de huevos, o calvicie permanente, o tal vez inflándose como un globo gigante, tal y como la tía Marge lo había hecho hacía tanto tiempo.

Malfoy se volteó para mirarlo y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver la no muy amable sonrisa de Harry.

Las puertas se abrieron y Harry salió del elevador, se empujó por entre la multitud de muggles en la entrada del hospital, y caminó hasta el estacionamiento. Malfoy no tuvo problema para seguirlo: tenía piernas largas y un andar rápido. El estacionamiento tenía varios niveles de concreto y metal; con escaleras a las que se podía acceder por unas puertas pesadas, con la pintura pelándose y marcas hechas con pintura en aerosol.

Harry llegó a una de las escaleras y se detuvo en el descanso. Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Malfoy.

-Dementores, pero, ¿cómo los probamos? Anders no va a creernos si se lo decimos.- Harry no era fan de Artemis Anders, el jefe del Departamento de Aurores. El bastardo se apegaba demasiado a las reglas: se rehusaba a hacer cualquier cosa si no había montañas de evidencia, y también era responsable de asignar a Draco Malfoy a ser el compañero temporal de Harry.

-Qué pena que el jefe de Aurores no crea lo que el Salvador le dice,- murmuró Malfoy mientras sacaba su varita. -Piensa en todo el papeleo que nos ahorraríamos.

-Mira, Malfoy…- Harry miró la varita de Malfoy. Era nueva, por supuesto, dado que la antigua varita de espino de Malfoy estaba en el viejo baúl escolar de Harry, guardado en el ático en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ésa jamás respondería a la voluntad de Malfoy, eso seguro. La nueva, sin embargo, era una curiosidad. La madera era muy pálida, de aspecto casi delicado, recta y sin adornos, a excepción de una correa de cuero verde envuelta en hilo de plata.

-Olvídalo, Potter,- dijo Malfoy. -En ausencia de evidencia empírica, la preponderancia de la prueba debe, entonces, apoyarse con el peso de lo circunstancial.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente frunció el ceño. Sabía que, cuando Malfoy no estaba diciendo algo molesto o sarcástico, escupía palabras que no entendía. Los ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos y Malfoy suspiró dramáticamente.

-Significa que tenemos que seguir hablando con la gente, y si todos nos dicen lo mismo (en este caso, señalando que los dementores son los culpables), entonces a Anders no le quedará de otra más que reconocer que hicimos nuestros trabajos y que nuestra hipótesis, incluso con tu aporte, es la correcta. Ahora, ¿dónde tuvo lugar el último ataque? No la señorita Snead, sino el anterior. Johnston.

-El Club Seabreeze. Johnston y sus amigos salieron del club y estaban caminando a otro bar subiendo la calle cuando Johnston colapsó.

Malfoy estiró la mano y la cerró alrededor del bíceps de Harry con un asentimiento.

-Llévanos ahí. Tengo una lista de los amigos de Johnston. Podemos empezar con ellos.

Harry ignore el tono de orden y los apareció en West Brompton.

Aparecieron en el techo de un edificio justamente en frente del club de jazz. Era un edificio grande de vidrio y ladrillo que estaba bajo remodelación, así que cualquier constructor desordenado podría ser fácilmente evitado. Malfoy lo soltó y caminó a la escalera de inmediato; sacó su cuadernillo y lo abrió.

-La novia vive cerca de aquí. Angelique Watson. ¿Hablaste con ella?

-No,- replicó Harry. -Hansom le tomó la declaración. Él dijo que la chica era agresiva.

-La mayoría de los muggles lo son,- dijo Malfoy con frialdad, y luego le lanzó un _Alohomora_ a la puerta antes de abrirla y comenzar a bajar. Alcanzaron la calle con rapidez y Harry fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso para cerrar la puerta del piso de abajo cuando salieron, pues sabía que Malfoy ni se molestaría. El club, en frente, estaba abierto, con la música de jazz ya sonando por las ventanas abiertas.

-Dudo que esté dentro,- dijo Harry, acercándose a Malfoy. -Su novio está en estado vegetativo en el hospital. Lo más seguro es que esté en casa.

-De acuerdo. Vive a la vuelta de la esquina.- Caminaron por una calle silenciosa, trazada por departamentos de ladrillo y mortero. Las luces de Navidad titilaban en muchas ventanas, y brillaban en árboles y arbustos, puestas al azar. Pasaron varios edificios y doblaron en la esquina.

Harry le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Malfoy, que se veía mejor en ropa muggle de lo que Harry se había esperado. La Oficina de Coordinación de los Muggles (3) tenía asesores de vestimenta para todas las misiones que requerían contacto con los muggles. Harry se habría sentido bien usando pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta, pero Parkins insistió en que semejante ropa no era un atuendo apropiado para figuras muggles de autoridad. Así pues, él y Malfoy llevaban idénticos pantalones negros, camisas blancas con corbatas negras, y sacos negros. Harry pensó que Malfoy se veía jodidamente increíble, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, ni siquiera bajo Veritaserum.

Malfoy se detuvo antes una puerta de hierro forjado y la empujó para abrirla, causando un oxidado chillido. Harry quitó sus pensamientos de su casual admiración del físico de Malfoy y se concentró en su misión. Malfoy revisó los nombres de la placa junto al tablero numérico con su largo dedo índice, deteniéndose en Johnston. Usó su dedo menique para marcar con cautela 659, como si los gérmenes muggles pudieran pasársele si usaba mucha presión.

Después de varios largos momentos de escuchar el pequeño timbre sonar por la bocina, una voz brotó, con una palabra:

-¿Diga?

-¿Señorita Watson?- preguntó Malfoy, acercándose a la bocina. -Soy el agente Malfoy, de la Policía de Servicios Especiales de Londres. Al agente Potter y a mí nos gustaría hablar con usted acerca de Tremaine Johnston.

Hubo un largo silencio y Malfoy miró a Harry con expresión vagamente preocupada. Harry repasó las palabras de Malfoy, pero, al parecer, había dicho lo correcto. Sí había una Fuerza Policial de Servicios Especiales en Londres, creada especialmente por el primer ministro muggle para lidiar con asuntos mágicos, aunque pocas personas aparte del primer ministro conocían las funciones de la división. Sus identificaciones y papeles muggles eran auténticos y válidos.

-Suban,- dijo la voz, finalmente. -Estoy en el 25.- Un zumbido se oyó y el seguro de la puerta se abrió. Malfoy bajó la manija y abrió la puerta de metal. Harry lo siguió hacia adentro. Malfoy ignoró el elevador y se dirigió a la puerta que decía "Escaleras", subiendo tres pisos con facilidad.

La puerta del departamento 25 estaba entreabierta, así que Malfoy la empujó para abrirla. Angelique Watson estaba de pie, en el centro del pequeño cuarto, fumando un cigarrillo. El cuarto estaba lleno de humo, pero ella solo los miró y dejó salir otra nube de humo al aire.

-¿Ya despertó Tremaine?- preguntó con un tono apagado.

Harry negó con la cabeza y ella retiró la mirada.

-Sí, no creí que lo hiciera.- Hizo un sonido sardónico y les indicó que tomaran asiento en un sillón cubierto de tela rayada. Los muebles se veían caros, pero el departamento era un desorden. Libros, revistas, papeles y sobres se encontraban esparcidos sobre cada superficie, medio enterrando objetos como platos sin lavar, tazones y vasos. Harry movió varias revistas sobre el sillón para tener lugar donde sentarse. Malfoy se veía como si prefiriera recibir un _Avada Kedavra_ que sentarse. Su cuadernillo y su pluma reaparecieron.

-¿Puede decirnos dónde se encontraba cuando Tremaine Johnston colapsó?

La mujer se volteó para mirar de mala manera a Malfoy y Harry parpadeó cuando vio el otro lado de su rostro. Una gran marca de nacimiento cubría la mayor parte de su mejilla derecha. Era de un color rojizo y parecía la marca de una mano.

-Ya pasé por esto con los policías. ¿Qué no tienen el maldito reporte policial?

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada fría, que Harry pensó que era impresionante, y deseó poder imitarla. No había intimidado al doctor en el hospital, pero Angelique retiró la mirada antes de dejarse caer en una silla en frente de Harry. Apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero repleto sobre la mesa.

-Preferimos sacar nuestra propia información,- dijo Malfoy.

-Bien. Como quiera. Estábamos en el Club Seabreeze celebrando el compromiso de Marcy hasta después de media noche. Nos cansamos de la música y decidimos caminar al Chelsea para tratar de sacarle a Barbara unos tragos gratis. Ella trabaja allí y Tremaine le gusta.- Su voz, que había tenido un tono monótono, se detuvo en el nombre, pero solo por un momento. Luego continuó. -Le gustaba. Estábamos un poco ebrios y estábamos bromeando, riendo como lunáticos. Paul estaba de payaso, haciendo que Tremaine se riera.- Angelique sonrió sin ganas al recordar y sus ojos se encendieron con un húmedo brillo. -Ya casi llegábamos cuando todo se puso frío. Así como, muy frío. Todos nos detuvimos y comenzamos a asustarnos un poco. Paul gritó algo acerca de fantasmas y aliens y eso hizo que Tremaine se riera de nuevo. Estúpido bastardo.

Harry miró a Malfoy a los ojos por un momento. La risa iba de acuerdo a su teoría: los dementores habrían sido atraídos por un grupo feliz, riendo. La pluma de Malfoy hacía sonidos de rasgueado, en el silencio.

-Y luego Tremaine colapsó y eso fue todo.- Su voz se volvió casual y Harry la miró profundamente. Sus instintos de auror estaban sonando.

-¿Notó algo más aparte del frío?- preguntó Malfoy. -¿Algo más, algo inusual? ¿Sombras? ¿Movimiento? ¿Algo, lo que sea?

-¿A qué se refiere con sombras?- preguntó la mujer.

-No tenga miedo de hablar,- le aconsejó Harry. -Incluso si suena… loco. Solo estamos buscando información.

-Loco,- repitió ella,- como… ¿dementores?

Harry ahogó un grito.

-¿Sabe acerca de los dementores?

Angelique frunció el ceño.

-Lo sabía. Ustedes dos son magos, ¿no es cierto? Joder…

-¿Cómo sabe acerca de los magos?- contrarrestó Harry. Miró a Malfoy, que se encogió de hombros.

-Fui a esa estúpida escuela en Escocia,- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Usted fue a Hogwarts?

-Esa misma,- dijo ella, con desprecio. -Pensé que resolvería todos mis problemas. Estaba tan feliz cuando esa maldita lechuza me trajo la carta. Me iría y aprendería magia y todo en mi vida de mierda sería maravilloso.- Negó con la cabeza. -Que se jodan.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry, impresionado por su tono viperino.

-Empeoró todo, eso pasó. ¿Ve esto?- Se señaló con enojo la imperfección en su rostro y asintió. -Sí, todos se burlaban de mí, todo el tiempo cuando era niña. Todo el jodido tiempo. Pensé que podría aprender magia y que todos me la pagarían por ser tan malos conmigo.- La mujer bufó. -Los idiotas en esa escuela fueron incluso peor. Me ponían apodos y los apoyaban con encantamientos cada que podían. Las bromas y el tormento eran un millón de veces peores que en otra escuela de por aquí. Después de tres meses no pude soportarlo más. Le escribí a mamá y le dije que me llevara a casa. Que se jodiera la magia. No la necesitaba. Todos ustedes pueden pudrirse con su magia, en lo que a mí respecta.

Harry pensó en su archivo. Había nacido dos años antes que Harry; era difícil creer que había sido molestada en Hogwarts solo dos años antes de que él llegara. Harry no podía imaginar renunciar a la magia. No por ninguna cantidad de molestias o tormento. Tenía sus propios recuerdos desagradables de Hogwarts: el incidente con el heredero de Slytherin en segundo año, por decir algo. Pero jamás habría renunciado a Hogwarts. Abrió su boca para decirle eso, pero la voz de Malfoy hizo acto de aparición.

-Entonces, vio a un dementor.

Angelique alcanzó el paquete de cigarrillos de una mesa y sacó uno. Se lo puso en la poca y estaba a punto de agarrar el encendedor cuando la punta brilló de color rojo. La mujer miró a Malfoy.

-Gracias,- articuló, alrededor del cigarrillo.

Le dio una gran calada, se lo sacó tomándolo entre sus dedos, índice y medio, y dejó salir una larga nube de humo al aire.

-Sí, lo vi. Esa maldita cosa se dirigió a Tremaine, se posó en su rostro y comenzó a succionar. Traté de detenerlo, pero estaba tan frío, que apenas me podía mover. No tenía la energía para hacer algo más que gritar.- La mujer se estremeció. -Todo estaba tan oscuro. Ninguno de los otros podía verlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que era hasta después, cuando todo regresó a mí. Dementores. Cuidan la prisión mágica, ¿verdad? Los niños solían asustarme con historias acerca de ellos. En Hogwarts.

-Solían cuidar la prisión,- dijo Malfoy, -hasta que se escaparon para unirse a su nuevo jefe. Al menos, hasta que Potter, aquí presente, lo mató. Ahora, parece que andar libres, atacando muggles indefensos.

Angelique se veía espantada por primera vez.

-Pueden detenerlos, ¿no es cierto?

-Los detendremos,- dijo Malfoy, con confianza.

-¿Y qué hay con Tremaine? ¿Pueden repararlo?

Malfoy solo negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no existe una cura para un beso de dementor.- Su voz se oía sorprendentemente gentil; era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba algo remotamente parecido a la compasión en la voz de su compañero.

Angelique rodó los ojos y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. Los miró desdeñosamente.

-Sí, eso es lo que dijeron de mi rostro. Estoy casi segura de que es pura mierda, pero tal vez tenga razón con lo de Tremaine.- Suspiró con pesadez. -Era un buen hombre. Yo esperaba…- Cerró los ojos y respiró entrecortadamente. Harry sintió que la mujer estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

-Creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos,- dijo gentilmente. -Nos iremos ahora.

-Si no le molesta, me gustaría volver para que firmara una declaración una vez que confirmemos su historia acerca de…- Las palabras de Malfoy se cortaron cuando los dedos de Harry rodearon su brazo con brusquedad. Harry se había levantado del sillón para agarrar a su compañero, cuyo momento de compasión había sido, obviamente, una casualidad. -Suéltame, Potter.

-Dije que nos iremos ahora,- replicó Harry, a través de sus dientes apretados. -Gracias por su tiempo, Angelique. Lamento su pérdida.

La mujer solo asintió y se quitó el cigarrillo, viendo por la ventana el brillo rosado que provocaba el sol poniéndose.

-Vamos, Malfoy,- dijo Harry, y lo jaló hacia la puerta.

Malfoy se soltó de su agarre.

-Bien,- dijo. -Señorita Watson, si no le molesta que le pregunte, ¿en qué Casa fue seleccionada?

Ella respondió sin voltearse.

-Ravenclaw.

-Gracias,-dijo Malfoy, y luego salió por la puerta, siguiendo a Harry.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la planta baja, sin hablar, hasta que la puerta de hierro se cerró detrás de ellos. Caminaron de regreso al club de jazz. Finalmente, Harry negó con la cabeza y miró a Malfoy.

-No puedo ni imaginarlo.

Malfoy lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿No hay oportunidad de que renuncies a la magia y regreses a tu vida antigua de muggle?

Harry bufó.

-Cuando el Infierno se congele.

Malfoy sonrió, en verdad, una sonrisa genuina que parecía iluminar desde adentro sus grises ojos. Harry casi se detuvo para verlo.

-Qué pena,- dijo Malfoy.

Harry desvió la mirada, perturbado por la onda cálida que la sonrisa de Malfoy había iniciado. Asumió que solo era una reacción a la sorpresa de ver una emoción humana en la cara del imbécil.

-Cállate,- dijo entre dientes. -¿Deberíamos hablar con algún otro amigo de Tremaine?

-¿Para qué molestarnos? Solo necesitamos ir a Hogwarts, encontrar una copia de la carta de Hogwarts de Angelique Watson y el registro de su selección, y se acabó. Suficiente evidencia, incluso para la demencia de Anders. Y podemos darle las memorias para el pensadero, si es necesario.

-Sí, bien. Supongo que el día terminó, ¿verdad?

-Se acabó. Te veo mañana, Potter.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

No dijeron más mientras regresaban a la bodega vacía, se metieron, y se desaparecieron.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>(1) Sí, juego de palabras. El "Disparatado" de antes es en inglés <em>Cockamamie<em>, y "Polla Poderosa" es _Cock-a-mighty_…

(2) Sería "La tienda de Norton de buen calzado y bolsas"… Lo busqué pero no apareció que existiera en realidad…

(3) Según mi edición de "El Príncipe Mestizo" (bueno, "El misterio del príncipe"), este es el nombre de la oficina que ayuda a los magos a pasar desapercibidos y así…

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Cuando la puerta de la jaula cerró, Malfoy sacó su varita y le quitó la capucha a Ayah con un hechizo. Harry se frotó el brazo a escondidas._

_-¿Por qué no lechuzas, o flamencos, o guacamayos?_

_Malfoy lo miró y luego metió la tercera jaula._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Me veo más apto para flamencos para ti?_

_Harry se acomodó el copete._

_-Bueno… sí._

_Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada_

_-¿Flamencos?_

_Harry se rió._

_-Bueno, tal vez no flamencos, pero sí algo un poco más llamativo que los halcones._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de Traducción:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta excelente historia...

Disfruten...

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes 10 de Noviembre, 2006<strong>

A pesar de las confiadas palabras de Malfoy, Anders no se sintió convencido por completo. Harry estuvo a punto de rechinar los dientes cuando el hombre inclinó su cabeza y frunció el ceño, examinando el reporte de Harry e inspeccionando los registros que Malfoy había obtenido en Hogwarts.

-¿Dementores, dicen?- preguntó Anders por tercera vez.

-Nada más concuerda con el patrón establecido, auror Anders,- dijo Malfoy. -¿Procedemos a tratar de encontrar a las criaturas, o deberíamos dejar el caso para los Inefables?

Anders se enderezó cuando mencionó a los Inefables. Anders tenía una disputa, conocida por todos, con Charlemagne Croaker, el jefe del Departamento de Misterios.

-¿Inefables? ¡Claro que no! ¡Éste es un asunto de aurores y no necesitamos ayuda del maldito Departamento de Misterios!

Malfoy se veía pensativo.

-Tiene razón, señor. Tal vez sea mejor hablar con aquellos que estén más familiarizados con los dementores,- se detuvo, pero habló antes de que Anders pudiera hacerlo. -Y con eso me refiero a los guardias de Azkaban, claro.

Anders se reclinó sobre su silla y golpeteó los descansabrazos con los dedos.

-Azkaban,- dijo entre dientes. -Azkaban.

Harry y Malfoy cruzaron la mirada mientras Anders procesaba la idea. A veces, le tomaba al hombre varios agonizantes minutos el considerar todas las posibilidades de una simple sugerencia. Harry se removió impacientemente, pero tenía que darle crédito a Malfoy por incitar al hombre a actuar tan rápido como lo había hecho. En general, les tomaba al menos tres cuartos de hora para que Anders decidiera con cosas pequeñas.

-Muy bien,- dijo Anders, al fin. -Ustedes dos, vayan e investiguen todo lo que puedan acerca de estos dementores. Repórtenmelo a mí, y mantengan la boca cerrada. No quiero que Croaker se pasee por el Ministerio, insinuando que mi departamento no está dando lo mejor de sí. La última vez el bastardo casi tuvo éxito en que nos recortaran el presupuesto solo porque…- El hombre despotricó unos cuantos minutos acerca de políticas interdepartamentales, un discurso que Harry había escuchado al menos seis veces. Deseó que Anders les diera sillas a sus invitados, pero el jefe de aurores prefería que los visitantes se quedaran de pie, para que pudieran "mantenerse enfocados" mientras estaban en su oficina.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que el hombre era algo corto de luces.

Finalmente, Anders les permitió salir de su oficina, así que caminaron al elevador.

-Bueno, Potter, diviértete en Azkaban. Me tomé la libertad de escribirte una lista de preguntas.- Malfoy sacó un pergamino enrollado de la manga de su túnica de auror y se lo dio a Harry, el cual comenzó a farfullar.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con "diviértete"? ¡No iré a Azkaban yo solo!

-Siéntete libre de llevar a quien quieras, pero yo no iré.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada, pues un mago, vestido de púrpura con estrellas amarillas adornando su túnica, pasó caminando. El hombre no les prestó atención, mientras repasaba una y otra vez una larga serie de números, obviamente tratando de mantenerlos en orden. Cuando pasó su campo auditivo, Harry se acercó a Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no irás? ¡Claro que irás! ¡Ahora somos compañeros!

-Tal vez así sea, pero _yo_ no puedo ir a Azkaban. Me rehúso. Estaré en casa. Si te hace sentir mejor, estaré utilizando la costosa biblioteca de mi padre para investigar un poco sobre los dementores, así que no es como si no fuera a trabajar. No olvides esto.- Le arrojó el pergamino a Harry, quien lo agarró con enojo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para dejar salir a varios aurores. Harry se encontró rodeado, de inmediato, por amables saludos, preguntas, y palmadas amistosas en la espalda. Malfoy fue ignorado por completo. Rodeó al grupo y entró al elevador, en un intento obvio de abandonar a Harry.

-¡Espera, Malfoy!- gritó Harry. -¡Lo siento, chicos, los veo luego!- Se deslizó por entre las puertas que se cerraban, haciendo que se abrieran de nuevo.

-Estaremos en el Caldero Púrpura después del trabajo. ¡Nos vemos ahí, Harry!- dijo alguien.

-Sí, Harry, mucho trabajo y nada de diversión, ¿sabes?

Harry se despidió con la mano y las puertas se cerraron. Malfoy lo miró desde una esquina, encorvado. Tenía los brazos cruzados y prácticamente exudaba hielo.

-Veo que tu club de fans sigue intacto,- dijo Malfoy.

-No son fans,- replicó Harry. -Son mis…- Se detuvo antes de decir "compañeros de trabajo", porque Malfoy también era uno de ellos, y ciertamente no había sido invitado, ni siquiera notado. Harry alejó la mirada, sin estar seguro de cómo explicar. Harry y Ron se encontraban, con frecuencia, con los otros aurores en el Caldero Púrpura, o a veces en el Caldero Chorreante. Era lo que hacían para liberar algo de tensión, tomar unas cuantas cervezas y hablar del trabajo. Harry jamás había pensado en el hecho de que Malfoy nunca estaba ahí. Siempre había asumido que Malfoy no quería ir. El antiguo compañero de Malfoy tampoco había sido del tipo sociable, así que ambos siempre habían sido relativamente… ignorados.

-Puedes venir, si quieres,- dijo Harry, en un impulso.

La mirada de Malfoy se enfrió aún más.

-Jódete, Potter. No te necesito, ni a ti ni a tu acólitos.

Harry le devolvió la mirada. Abrió su boca para decir algo, no sabía qué, pero las puertas del elevador se abrieron con un sonido y un enorme grupo de brujas y magos metidos con túnicas amarillas y negras entraron; todos hablando fuerte y sosteniendo pancartas y letreros que decían "Avispas de Wimbourne". Harry fue empujado a la esquina, contraria a Malfoy, por un mago grande vestido con un disfraz de avispa, con todo y las alas grandes, que revoloteaban.

-¡Vaya, hola! ¿Es usted un auror? ¿Qué piensa de las oportunidades de las Avispas para ganar la Copa del Mundo el año que viene? Todos vinimos a ver al ministro y pedirle su apoyo para que traigan la Copa del Mundo a Wimbourne, pero no se encontraba hoy. ¿No es una pena?

Harry asintió con cortesía, estando de acuerdo en que era una pena, y sí, que pensaba que las Avispas tenían una buena oportunidad, y no, que no sabía dónde se encontraba el ministro, ni cuándo regresaría. Para cuando el elevador se detuvo en el Atrio y Harry salió a empujones junto con la multitud de fans de las Avispas, Malfoy ya no estaba.

Era tarde cuando Harry llegó a casa. Tenía frío y hambre y se sentía morbosamente deprimido. Los dementores podían no estar en Azkaban, pero el lugar seguía siendo oscuro y desdichado, lleno de prisioneros medio locos, (o completamente locos), asesinos despiadados, y aquellos que ya no tenían esperanzas.

Una lechuza lo estaba esperando, portando un mensaje que solo decía: "Apreciaría un reporte a tu regreso. ~D". Harry frunció el ceño. Como si hubiera planeado ocultarle información. Estaba tentado a aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy y reportarle, a pesar de la hora que era, pero dado su humor del momento, lo más seguro era que todo terminaría en una discusión.

En vez de eso, Harry se quedó en la cocina y engulló varias piezas de pan, con mermelada de pera, pasándoselas con leche, directo del envase. No tenía ninguna intención de cocinar y estaba demasiado cansado como para ir a buscar algo más sustancial.

El viaje le había tomado toda la tarde y había sido, por mucho, una pérdida de tiempo. La mayor parte de los guardias que estaban en Azkaban habían obtenido sus puestos después de la guerra. Solo quedaban unos pocos de los de antes, y de esos pocos, solo uno había recordado algo útil acerca del servicio de los dementores.

El hombre había mencionado que "El viejo Jackson" había estado a cargo de los dementores. Los magos que podían lanzar un encantamiento _patronus _eran los únicos que podían checar los mismos pisos que los dementores, pero "el viejo Jackson" había logrado controlarlos, usando algo que él llamaba una "punzante". El guardia no había podido continuar explicando; solo recordaba que "el viejo Jackson" había estado bastante orgulloso de su hechizo, que había inventado él mismo.

Desafortunadamente, "El viejo Jackson" había muerto durante el escape de Azkaban de Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry suponía que esa era una razón por la que Malfoy se había rehusado a acompañarlo. Estaba emparentado con varios inquilinos del pasado, locos o no. Varios guardias lo sabrían. A pesar de eso, Harry planeaba pagársela con una visita temprano en la mañana. Si quería un reporte, Harry le daría uno, fuera fin de semana o no.

Se tomó de un trago el resto de leche y se fue a la cama.

**Sábado 11 de Noviembre, 2006**

Harry se detuvo ante las puertas de la mansión Malfoy, torciendo su varita con nerviosismo entre sus manos. Era extraño cómo el simple hecho de ver las puertas de hierro le traía tantos recuerdos. Ese era el lugar a donde los habían llevado, asustados. Hermione había sido torturada, y Dobby había sido…

Harry cerró los ojos y tragó. Respiró con profundidad y alzó la mano para empujar la puerta, casi esperándose que en la estructura apareciera una cara y hablara, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocar el metal. Frunció el ceño, pero entró. Sus pies sonaban sobre el camino de grava.

Con cada paso parecía que invocaba otro recuerdo, pero el único que seguía regresando era ese en donde Draco Malfoy había mirado su cara, con las preguntas desesperadas de su padre oyéndose por el cuarto… _"¿Es él? ¿Es éste Harry Potter?"… _Y la respuesta de Draco, cuando había encontrado su mirada con la de Harry por un momento. _"No sé… No estoy seguro"._

Harry se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Se giró con lentitud, viendo los setos, haciendo como que veía a los pavorreales albinos. En realidad, no estaba muy listo para entrar a la mansión. Tal vez jamás lo estaría.

-Ésta fue tu idea,- se dijo a sí mismo. -Hazlo de una vez.

Con una mirada confundida que se hizo genuina al ver que no había pavorreales albinos, ni ninguna otra ave, Harry continuó por el camino y se detuvo ante el inicio de los escalones de piedra. Solo necesitaba caminar unos cuantos pasos y golpear la puerta. Era un asunto simple.

Un elfo doméstico apareció a dos pasos de Harry, casi provocando que se le saliera el corazón. Después de unos cuantos latidos intensos, Harry alejó su varita.

-¿Hola?- preguntó, tratando de respirar.

-El ama Narcissa está en el jardín, señor Harry Potter. Por favor siga el camino.- El elfo doméstico hizo un gesto hacia un camino más corto que iba por debajo de un arco cubierto de rosas. Harry estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio al no tener que entrar a la casa.

-Gracias,- le dijo con cortesía al elfo doméstico, que parecía llevar una parte de tapizado que bien podría haber sido parte de una silla. Aún faltaría mucho tiempo para que las reformas de los elfos domésticos llegaran a las familias sangre pura. El elfo se veía sorprendido, pero solo asintió y desapareció.

Harry siguió el camino y entró a un jardín lleno de rosas de cada color y fragancia. Caminó por los lados, por el ansia de oler cada una, pero se detuvo solo una vez para inhalar el aroma de una rosa roja, con flores del tamaño de platos.

-A ésa se le conoce como "La Godric".- La voz era fría y le resultaba familiar. Harry se giró para ver a Narcissa Malfoy, parada a unos cuantos metros. Sostenía una canasta plana y grande, medio llena con flores cortadas. Se había recogido el cabello del rostro y llevaba una túnica simple, de un tono rosa oscuro. -Claro que siempre le mentí a Lucius acerca de eso. Creo que las habría arrancado al instante. Jamás entendió que las rosas no valen solo por sus nombres. Los únicos que le importaban eran esos horrendos pavorreales. Hola, señor Potter.

-Hola, señora Malfoy.

-Escuché que está trabajando con Draco.

-Por un tiempo, sí.

-Eso le hizo bien. Esperemos que usted pueda ayudarlo a…- Se detuvo y luego arrancó un pétalo de una de las flores de la canasta. Arrojó el trozo marchito al sueño, para luego sonreírle a Harry de manera forzada. Había envejecido desde la última vez que Harry la había visto. Tenía líneas en la cara, que antes no estaban ahí, y aunque su cabello seguía rubio, creyó ver algunos destellos plateados.

-¿Ayudarlo a qué?- preguntó Harry, esperando que continuara.

La mano de la mujer se posó sobre la canasta con las flores. La tomó y desvaneció el pétalo con un hechizo.

-No debería hablar de lo que no me corresponde. A Draco no le agradaría que yo estuviera contando historias y usted no está aquí para una visita social. Draco está con sus aves, justo ahí, pasando el cobertizo de escobas.

Le indicó con gestos un edificio blanco, un poco lejos del jardín, aunque se veía demasiado grande como para ser un cobertizo de escobas.

-Gracias,- dijo Harry con educación. -Es bueno verla de nuevo.

-Igualmente, señor Potter.

Harry se inclinó con respeto y pasó a su lado, dirigiéndose al borde del jardín.

-¡Señor Potter, espere!- dijo la mujer, y Harry se volteó. Se le acercó con paso veloz. -¿Acaso Draco… es aceptado por los otros aurores?

Harry parpadeó. Odiaba mentir, pero había visto demasiada preocupación en los ojos de Molly Weasley para entender cómo se siente una madre acerca de sus hijos. Narcissa estaba preocupada por su hijo.

-Sí,- dijo. -Claro que lo es.- Era casi verdad; Malfoy era aceptado, o incluso admirado y querido.

-¿Tiene amigos?

-¿Amigos aurores?- preguntó Harry, andándose con rodeos, sintiendo como una advertencia sonaba en su mente. Cuando ella asintió, Harry se salió por la tangente. -No lo sé. Aun no hemos trabajado juntos lo suficiente como para que le haga preguntas personales. No nos llevábamos muy bien. Ha sido… difícil.

La mujer asintió.

-Entiendo. Draco raramente habla de su trabajo.- Alejó la mirada y arregló las flores en su canasta. Parecía como si se arrepintiera de haber sacado el tema. -No importa. Ya no es un niño. Gracias, señor Potter.

Se alejó antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en alguna forma de prolongar la conversación. Narcissa hacía bien al preocuparse, pensó Harry con pesar. Malfoy no era exactamente popular en el Ministerio. Otro arco le indicó la salida, y Harry siguió otro camino hacia el edificio blanco, más allá del jardín. En definitiva era demasiado grande como para ser un cobertizo de escobas, y parecía más como si hubiera sido, en un momento, un establo.

Malfoy se encontraba más allá del edificio, vestido con una túnica oscura que ondeaba por la brisa. Hacía mucho más viento una vez que se alejaban del refugio que daba la casa y los jardines, y el viento soplaba alrededor de los aleros del cobertizo. Malfoy alzó un brazo, aun sin ver a Harry, y un ave grande batió sus alas mientras bajaba del cielo y aterrizaba en el antebrazo de Malfoy.

Por un momento, Harry asumió que era una lechuza, pero se detuvo, en shock, cuando notó que no lo era. Era un halcón.

Malfoy le dio algo rojo y viscoso para que comiera, probablemente una tira de carne cruda, y luego puso una capucha de cuero en la cabeza del ave. Aunque Harry no se había movido, Malfoy se giró y lo miró. No parecía sorprendido de verlo.

-Potter,- dijo Malfoy lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo escuchara, por encima del viento. -¿Cómo estuvo Azkaban?

Harry se contuvo de replicarle de manera astuta.

-Prácticamente inútil,- admitió. -¿Cómo estuvo tu investigación?

-Igual. Déjame guardo mis aves y entramos.

Malfoy llegó a una pared de roca baja. Una cerca de madera sobresalía de una sección de la pared y continuaba hasta el cobertizo. Hasta arriba de la cerca más próxima, Malfoy llamó a dos halcones más. Harry caminó hasta donde estaba el otro y se quedó parado cerca de él. Miró hacia un prado largo y amplio, bastante inclinado, que terminaba al borde de un bosque.

-¿Todo eso es tierra de los Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, siguiendo con la vista el oscuro manchón que era el bosque. Se veía tan salvaje y agreste como el bosque en Hogwarts.

-Tan lejos como se puede ver,- dijo Malfoy. -¿Puedes llevar a Ayah? No le gusta Gavin, y normalmente tengo que hacer dos viajes. De hecho, casi no le gusta nadie, así que ten cuidado; no te vaya a dar un mordisco.

Malfoy esperó hasta que Harry alzó el brazo y luego le pasó el ave a su antebrazo. Las garras del ave se enterraron en su piel y Harry trató de no chillar.

-¿Por qué halcones?- preguntó.

Malfoy bufó y se giró para quitar otra ave de la cerca, poniéndola sobre su hombro. El animal batió las alas un momento, y luego se enderezó.

-Al parecer, las aves son una tradición Malfoy,- replicó. -Mi padre estaba obsesionado con esos irritantes pavorreales. Para mi abuelo, eran los pichones.

-¿Los pavorreales ya no están?

-Por supuesto. Me deshice de esas criaturas. Mi padre las adoraba. Podía ver a un muggle siendo torturado sin siquiera parpadear, pero lo vi a punto de llorar cuando el Señor Oscuro incineró a una de sus mascotas favoritas.- Malfoy rodó los ojos. -Eran desagradables y territoriales y me perseguían en el jardín cuando era pequeño. Casi no salía, hasta que fui lo bastante grande como para hechizarlos. Padre jamás me perdonó que no me gustaran. Era una de las muchas cosas en las que no estábamos de acuerdo.

Mientras Malfoy hablaba, quitó al último halcón de la cerca y caminó al cobertizo. La puerta de madera se hizo a un lado cuando se acercó, revelando un interior brillante, iluminado por una hilera de candelabros. En definitiva, había sido un establo en algún momento, aunque una pared entera estaba, ahora, completamente llena con un surtido de escobas. La pared opuesta estaba hecha de tres jaulas con barrotes que eran lo suficientemente grandes como para contener caballos, y más allá en el gigantesco cuarto, había una hilera de sillas de montar tradicionales.

Las puertas de las jaulas estaban abiertas. Malfoy entró a la primera y puso al halcón de su brazo sobre una percha de madera, al centro de la jaula. Le quitó la capucha al ave, la cual sacudió la cabeza y soltó un chillido.

Malfoy salió y cerró la puerta con un hechizo susurrado. Harry tocó una de las patas del ave sobre su brazo. Estaba bastante seguro de que sus garras le estaban sacando sangre. El pico del ave se cerró, muy cerca de sus dedos, y movió las patas, enterrando las garras en otro lugar sobre su brazo.

-Déjame tomarla,- le dijo Malfoy solícitamente, y tomó al ave con firmeza. Ésta se retorció, pero él la metió en la segunda jaula y la puso en la percha. No se molestó en quitarle la capucha antes de salir de la jaula.

-Ayah es una verdadera arpía, pero es la mejor cazadora de todos.

Cuando la puerta de la jaula cerró, Malfoy tomó su varita y le quitó la capucha a Ayah con un hechizo. Harry se frotó el brazo a escondidas.

-¿Por qué halcones y no lechuzas, o flamencos, o guacamayos?

Malfoy lo miró y luego metió la tercera jaula.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me veo más apto para flamencos para ti?

Harry se acomodó el copete.

-Bueno… sí.

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Flamencos?

Harry se rió.

-Bueno, tal vez no flamencos, pero sí algo un poco más llamativo que los halcones.

-¿Más llamativo? ¿Estás tratando de sugerir algo, Potter?

Harry tosió.

-¿No sería mejor dejar el tema de las aves y hablar de los dementores?

-Bien.- La última puerta se cerró y Malfoy metió las capuchas en un pequeño baúl con magia. Luego, cerró la tapa. -¿Encontraste algo que valiera la pena reportar, o solo viniste hasta acá para molestarme?

-¿Te estoy molestando?- preguntó Harry.

-Me molestas con el simple hecho de respirar, y lo sabes.-A pesar de lo que oía, Harry creyó notar un tinte de humor en sus palabras.

-Vine a reportar, aunque si me hubieras acompañado no tendrías por qué escucharlo de mí.

Malfoy ignoró la indirecta.

-Como sea. Pasa y trataré de ayudarte a comprender mis notas.

Harry esperaba regresar a los jardines y entrar a la casa por la puerta principal, pero Malfoy evitó por completo los jardines y, en su lugar, siguió un camino que rodeaba el cobertizo y cruzaba un pequeño arroyo, siguiendo un puente de piedra blanca de aspecto elegante. El camino estaba bordeado de flores blancas, que florecían a pesar de que el frío se acercaba.

El camino se dividió: la porción cuidada y con grava los dirigía a lo que parecía ser un elegante pórtico, pero Malfoy tomó un camino más pequeño, de tierra, que atravesaba una variedad de arbustos verdes y finalizaba en una puerta simple, acomodada de manera que no obstruyera nada de la casa.

Malfoy abrió la puerta y entró sin esperar a Harry, que detuvo la puerta justo antes de que se cerrara, y siguió a Malfoy con un juramento callado. Más lejos de la puerta había un pasillo oscuro con un conjunto de escalones de madera. Malfoy subió los escalones con brío, casi corriendo.

-¿La entrada de sirvientes? Preguntó Harry, en voz alta.

-Así es. Una reliquia de los días en los que los Malfoys empleaban jardineros y guardabosques, jinetes y hombres de armas. La familia era mucho más grande en ese entonces, claro. Mucho trabajo para solo los elfos domésticos.

"¿La endogamia sangre pura sale a relucir?", casi preguntó Harry, en voz alta, pero se contuvo, tratando de recordar que tenía que hacer un trabajo, y pelear con Malfoy solo haría las cosas más difíciles.

Las escaleras llevaban a un pasillo oscuro con muchas puertas. Malfoy abrió una y le indicó a Harry que entrara. El cuarto era grande, pero no tanto, y estaba lleno de muebles que habrían quedado muy bien en un museo. Un juego de ajedrez estaba puesto cerca de una ventana. Las largas cortinas estaban abiertas, revelando las ramas marchitas de un roble.

Había otras dos puertas, y Malfoy se dirigió a la de la derecha.

-Por aquí, Potter.

Harry se detuvo al momento que entró. El cuarto era la mitad de grande que el anterior, y se parecía mucho a los calabozos de Slytherin en Hogwarts. La única ventana estaba hecha de paneles azules y verdes que parecían brillar y cambiar, difuminando la luz y dándole al cuarto la sensación de estar bajo el agua. Una pintura de agua en una pared reforzaba el sentimiento, con el sonido del agua corriendo por las piedras. El resto del cuarto estaba amueblado con madera oscura y consistía en su mayoría por libreros.

Un escritorio se encontraba bajo la ventana, iluminado por varios globos mágicos que flotaban por encima de él. Tres de ellos se encendieron cuando Malfoy entró, mandando un brillo más grande sobre el escritorio, cubierto de papeles, libros y rollos. Dos sillas de aspecto cómodo ocupaban el espacio ante el escritorio, y Malfoy le señaló una mientras daba la vuelta para sentarse en la principal.

Harry se acomodó en una de las sillas y logró no rodar los ojos al ver el tapizado verde. Al menos no tenía serpientes, según veía.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre su escritorio y retiró una pila de pergaminos para mostrar un libro.

-A pesar de que los dementores han existido por siglos, hay muy poca información acerca de ellos. Es posible que los Inefables tengan detalles a los que el hombre común no tiene acceso, así que si tienes algunos contactos ahí, podrías ver si puedes cobrar un favor o dos, para avanzar en nuestro caso.- Malfoy señaló una página del libro con un largo dedo. -Hasta ahora, esto es lo único interesante que he encontrado. Dice que cuando los dementores fueron creados por primera vez, se suponía que actuarían como…

-¿No es ese un libro de la biblioteca de los aurores?- interrumpió Harry, viendo el borde dorado en la costura, marcado con muescas negras.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué si lo es?

-Se supone que no puedes sacarlos del Ministerio.- Harry se dio cuenta, con sobresalto, que se estaba escuchando mucho como Hermione.

-No me lo llevé; lo tomé prestado. ¿En serio vas a regañarme por romper las reglas, Potter?- dijo Malfoy, sentándose, con los ojos encendidos.

Harry se le quedó viendo. Sabía que era un incidente menor, pero por un momento lo vio como la manera de liberarse de Malfoy. No existían los "incidentes menores" para Anders; cada trasgresión era motivo de censura y disciplina, sin importar cuán trivial era. Harry podía simplemente decirle a Anders y Harry sería libre de Malfoy, así de sencillo. Incluso, Malfoy sería suspendido; pero al menos lo reprenderían y le darían una multa.

Malfoy esperó, golpeteando los brazos de la silla con los dedos, sonriendo de lado como si supiera lo que Harry pensaba. Tal vez así era. Casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de Malfoy, aunque los oía con la voz de una versión más joven y más petulante del hombre ante él. _Te reto, Potter._

Harry se sintió tentado por eso, pero la verdad era que no había visto ningún tipo de comportamiento adverso en Malfoy. Parecía más competente de lo que Harry había pensado, sobre todo considerando los chismes departamentales acerca de su desempeño. Claro, eso podría ser porque Malfoy trabajaba de más y siempre sobrepasaba los requerimientos para impresionar a Harry, (o hacerlo verse en ridículo), pero el hecho que quedaba era que Harry no tenía alguna razón válida para querer un compañero diferente.

Excepto por el hecho de que Malfoy era un completo imbécil.

-Como quieras,- respondió, al fin, Harry. -¿Encontraste algo útil en tu libro _prestado_?

-No en realidad. El material impreso resulta ser poco útil.- Malfoy cerró el libro de golpe. -¿Qué aprendiste en Azkaban?

Harry lo volvió a mirar. Se preguntó cuánto tendría que regresar para hacer que Malfoy se abriera de nuevo, y soltó un suspiro mental.

-Tengo una pista posible,- dijo Harry, y comenzó a explicar lo de "el viejo Jackson" y su maldición "punzante", concluyendo con: -Como sea, nadie sabe cuál es el hechizo y cómo utilizarlo. No estoy seguro de cuán útil nos puede resultar, dado que parece menos efectivo que un _patronus_ para deshacerte de las criaturas. Al parecer, "el viejo Jackson" solo lo usaba para arrear a los dementores.

-¿Cómo recibían las instrucciones los dementores?- preguntó Malfoy. -No entiendo bien cómo se comunican. El libro menciona una especie de telepatía, pero la descripción es vaga.

Harry asintió.

-Las instrucciones eran mandadas con un hechizo. Es parecido a la _Legeremancia_, pero adecuado a los dementores: el hechizo no funciona con humanos. Todos los guardias en Azkaban aprendían ése, en caso de que se necesitara que un dementor diera información acerca de un prisionero. Al parecer, los dementores poseen un tipo de mente "colmena". En Azkaban, los guardias le daban una instrucción a un dementor y éste pasaba la información casi al instante a los demás dementores en la prisión. Tengo una lista de las personas en el Ministerio que conocían del control de dementores. Cornelius Fudge era una de esas personas.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Fudge apenas podía dar órdenes a su propio personal.

-¿Lo dices tú, o tu padre?- preguntó Harry, para luego retroceder ante la ardiente mirada de Malfoy. _No mencionar a Lucius_, se dio. Muy justo.

Después de un rato de pasar páginas de libros, Malfoy recobró la compostura.

-No importa. Fudge está muerto, así que nos sirve tanto como "el viejo Jackson", o sea nada.

Harry asintió. Se estaban quedando sin personas familiarizadas con los dementores.

-Es casi una pena que Fudge no… Espera un minuto, ¿"el viejo Jackson" tiene familia?

-No lo sé,- admitió Harry. -Ordené copias de los archivos de los empleados de Azkaban, pero las tendrán hasta dentro de un par de días.

-Mandaré un mensaje para pedir que se apresuren con el archivo de Jackson. Si tenía familia, puede que haya dicho algo acerca de los dementores, y tal vez le haya enseñado a alguien ese hechizo.

Harry asintió.

-¿Algo más que se te ocurra?

-Es fin de semana, Potter. Tómate un descanso y haz algo "no heroico".

Harry se contuvo de decirle que estaba ahí solo porque Malfoy le había pedido que le informara. En vez de eso, le hizo un gesto grosero y salió, encontrando por sí mismo la salida.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Ron está en la conferencia R.E.M.E.T.- Harry esperaba no haberse oído amargado. No se sentía así, no en realidad, porque sabía que la conferencia sería completamente aburrida (aunque Ron la encontraría fascinante), pero tenía que admitir que tres semanas en Ámsterdam eran atrayentes. Al parecer, tenían actividades planeadas para cada tarde. Ron apenas había tenido tiempo de llamar por la chimenea a Hermione y Harry había hablado con él solo una vez desde que se había ido._

_-¿Conferencia Remet?- preguntó Tim._

_-¿Qué no lees los memorándums interdepartamentales, niño? La Reunión Estratégica Mundial de Excelencia Táctica. _

_-La Reunión Estra… ¿Qué significa eso?_

_-Significa que Weasley puede irse a beber a Ámsterdam por tres semanas y yo tengo que aguantarlos a ustedes,- dijo Malfoy, secamente. -Aunque, si alguno de ustedes tiene la más mínima idea de lo es la estrategia y táctica, apreciaría mucho que lo aplicaran al caso, antes de que todos muramos de ancianos._

_-¿Aguantarnos?- gritó Tim, alzándose de su asiento. -¡Ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí, tú…!_

_-¡Suficiente!- bramó Harry, justo cuando la mano de Rocco se cerró alrededor del brazo de Tim. -Auror Clark, ¿tiene algún problema con el auror Malfoy?- Tim comenzó a hablar, pero la voz de Harry lo sobrepasó. -Porque si es así, haré que un asistente venga y así usted pueda poner una queja formal. ¿Mando el memo?_

_Tim abrió y cerró la boca, muriéndose por sacar veneno, pero Harry sabía que no tenía bases firmes para una queja formal. Todas las quejas eran revisadas por el Jefe de aurores y el ministro. Mientras que Anders podría ser atraído por una queja frívola, no era así con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Algunos empleados habían sido suspendidos, sin paga, simplemente por haber hecho que perdiera su tiempo._

_-No, señor,- dijo Tim, apretando los dientes._

_-Muy bien. Entonces sugiero que nos enfoquemos en el caso y dejemos de lado todos los conflictos personales. ¿Está claro?_

_-Sí, señor._

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	3. Capítulo 3

_¿Qué? ¿Actualizó?_

Sí, lo siento… Fueron casi tres semanas de inactividad, y me disculpo enormemente por las molestias. Pero, por fin, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Disfruten…

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes 13 de Noviembre, 2006<strong>

Harry se había apoderado de una sala de conferencias, llamada "El Caldero" por algún empleado, en los primeros días del Ministerio. Estaba en el mismo nivel que la sala del Tribunal número Diez, pero Harry ya había superado los malos recuerdos asociados con ese lugar, enterrados bajo docenas de juicios y testimonios, hasta que entendió que solo era otro lugar relacionado con ser un auror.

El Caldero, sin embargo, era un lugar de reunión favorecido debido a sus paredes de piedra duras, chimeneas rústicas, y una mesa redonda enorme. Era agradablemente fresco en verano y tibio en invierno, y le daba a las reuniones un aire de conspiración que le daba sentido a lo que discutían. Le recordaba a Harry al calabozo de pociones en Hogwarts, que no debía haber sido un recuerdo feliz, pero los años habían suavizado todo lo relacionado a Hogwarts, volviéndolo una grata nostalgia.

Harry había llegado temprano para asegurarse de que el cuarto no había sido ocupado por intrusos, y también para asegurarse de escoger su silla. Eran todas diferentes y algunas eran más cómodas que otras. Desenrolló un mapa grande de Londres y lo pegó en una pared con un encantamiento adhesivo.

Sorprendentemente, Malfoy no llegó primero. Los otros cuatro aurores ya estaban sentados a la mesa y Harry dudaba si debía comenzar sin el rubio cuando éste se deslizó por la puerta. Como siempre, no se disculpó, solo se sentó y miró a Harry arqueando una ceja, como si él fuera el que causó el retraso. Los otros se le quedaron viendo a Malfoy con diferentes niveles de hostilidad; ninguna cara era cordial. Harry sabía cómo se sentían.

-Me alegro de que pudieras llegar, Malfoy,- dijo Harry, incapaz de resistirse a molestar una vez más a su compañero. -Ahora, estoy seguro de que todos ustedes saben por qué estamos aquí, pero se los diré para seguir el protocolo. Hemos descubierto que hay un grupo de dementores solitarios acosando a los muggles y _besándolos_. Hasta ahora, no hemos podido descubrir un patrón, y sabemos muy poco acerca de estas criaturas como para poder localizarlas. Nuestro trabajo es encontrar a estos dementores y ponerle un alto a estos ataques; no solo para salvar a las víctimas muggles, sino también para hacer valer el Estatuto del Secreto. Muchos muggles ya han presenciado los efectos de estas ocurrencias.

-Pero los muggles no pueden ver dementores,- protestó Timothy Clark, el auror más joven en el cuarto. Era un novato, pero su compañero era un veterano entrecano que trataba al chico como si fuera su propia progenie.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que dejemos a los muggles para los dementores, Timmy?- preguntó Rocco, su compañero, en un tono seco.

Tim se sonrojó.

-No, claro que no,- dijo, con rapidez.

La única mujer en el cuarto bufó.

-Claro que no,- repitió Victoria. -El cachorro jamás ladra si los grandes perros están en el lugar.

Tim la miró de mala manera y dijo entre dientes:

-No todos aquí son perros grandes.- Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en Malfoy y luego se apartaron. -Algunos son perros rabiosos.

Victoria rió y golpeó a Tim en el hombro. Su compañero se rió por lo bajo. Harry los fulminó a todos con la mirada. Victoria tenía la piel y el cabello oscuro; si Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson hubieran llegado a procrear, su hija se habría visto como ella, aunque el concepto se basaba, principalmente, en la cáustica personalidad de Vic.

-Aurora Grey,- dijo Harry, en tono de advertencia, -todos estamos en el mismo equipo. Tratemos de actuar de esa manera.

La mujer le devolvió la mirada, sin sentirse intimidada en lo más mínimo, con una sonrisa aún en sus labios. El rostro de Malfoy bien podría haber sido un trozo de hielo tallado, por la expresión que tenía. Se recostó en su silla, aparentemente relajado, pero Harry creyó ver la tensión en la línea que formaban sus labios, y la ira hirviendo a fuego lento, debajo del fantasmal gris de sus ojos. Harry tomó nota mental de hablar con el resto del equipo, aparte. A pesar de que, teóricamente, aprobaba cuando molestaban a Malfoy, en la práctica podría interferir con su trabajo.

Harry siguió con la agenda.

-El punto es… Estos ataques de dementores se están volviendo más frecuentes y severos. Son criaturas mágicas, por tanto, es nuestra responsabilidad contenerlos, antes de que alguien más salga herido.

El compañero de Victoria se enderezó, revolviendo sus papeles.

-Ya leí todos los reportes, que son, sorprendentemente… breves.- Sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a Victoria y ella rió por lo bajo, ganándose una sonrisa de parte del hombre. Victoria Grey y Brady Kern habían sido compañeros más tiempo de lo que Harry había sido auror. Claro, los rumores acerca de su relación abundaban, pero los rumores viajaban por el Ministerio como microbios por un pantano. Harry sabía que había varias historias acerca de él. Miró a Malfoy. Y por supuesto que había rumores acerca de Malfoy, en especial acerca de su antiguo compañero.

Harry salió de su meditación.

-Gracias, Brady. Todos estamos enterados de que nuestra información es limitada. Es por eso que armamos un destacamento especial y no fuimos simplemente a cazar a los dementores nosotros mismos.- Se sintió un poco satisfecho cuando dijo "nosotros", implicando que él y Malfoy eran compañeros de verdad, y no que Harry estaba contando los días que faltaban para el regreso de Ron.

Harry seguía sorprendido de que Anders hubiera sugerido el destacamento especial, y solo podía asumir que el Jefe de Aurores estaba siendo presionado por otro lado, probablemente por su rivalidad con Croaker. Una solución rápida haría que el Departamento se viera bien. Los cuatro aurores que le habían asignado eran buenos, incluso Rocco Delmonico, el veterano entrecano que le había recordado bastante a _Ojoloco_ Moody, y su novato compañero, Timothy Clark. Tim era joven, pero estaba ansioso por probar su valía. Harry aún no había trabajado con ninguno de ellos.

-¿Dónde está el auror Weasley?- preguntó Brady, mirando a Malfoy de manera enigmática.

-Ron está en la conferencia R.E.M.E.T.- Harry esperaba no haberse oído amargado. No se sentía así, no en realidad, porque sabía que la conferencia sería completamente aburrida (aunque Ron la encontraría fascinante), pero tenía que admitir que tres semanas en Ámsterdam eran atrayentes. Al parecer, tenían actividades planeadas para cada tarde. Ron apenas había tenido tiempo de llamar por la chimenea a Hermione y Harry había hablado con él solo una vez desde que se había ido.

-¿Conferencia Remet?- preguntó Tim.

-¿Qué no lees los memorándums interdepartamentales, niño? La Reunión Estratégica Mundial de Excelencia Táctica.

-La Reunión Estra… ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que Weasley puede irse a beber a Ámsterdam por tres semanas y yo tengo que aguantarlos a ustedes,- dijo Malfoy, secamente. -Aunque, si alguno de ustedes tiene la más mínima idea de lo es la estrategia y táctica, apreciaría mucho que lo aplicaran al caso, antes de que todos muramos de ancianos.

-¿Aguantarnos?- gritó Tim, alzándose de su asiento. -¡Ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí, tú…!

-¡Suficiente!- bramó Harry, justo cuando la mano de Rocco se cerró alrededor del brazo de Tim. -Auror Clark, ¿tiene algún problema con el auror Malfoy?- Tim comenzó a hablar, pero la voz de Harry lo sobrepasó. -Porque si es así, haré que un asistente venga y así usted pueda poner una queja formal. ¿Mando el memo?

Tim abrió y cerró la boca, muriéndose por sacar veneno, pero Harry sabía que no tenía bases firmes para una queja formal. Todas las quejas eran revisadas por el Jefe de aurores y el ministro. Mientras que Anders podría ser atraído por una queja frívola, no era así con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Algunos empleados habían sido suspendidos, sin paga, simplemente por haber hecho que perdiera su tiempo.

-No, señor,- dijo Tim, apretando los dientes.

-Muy bien. Entonces sugiero que nos enfoquemos en el caso y dejemos de lado todos los conflictos personales. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, señor.

Harry asintió, cortante. Podía sentir el dolor de cabeza surgiendo entre sus ojos. Se hizo una palpitación descomunal cuando vio a Malfoy, sonriéndole con suficiencia a Tim, que parecía que quería arrastrarse por la mesa y estrangular a Malfoy con sus propias manos.

Maldita sea… Iba a ser un largo y espantoso caso.

**Sábado 18 de Noviembre, 2006**

-¡Por allá!- gritó Harry. -¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Brady giró su escoba y se alejó en ángulo, luchando contra el viento huracanado. Harry buscó a los otros frenéticamente y estuvo a punto de caerse cuando un dementor descendió sobre él. El hombre sacó su varita y luchó contra los efectos conocidos: el frío que calaba y la pérdida de alegría.

-Pensamiento feliz, pensamiento feliz,- dijo entre dientes, dejando que la escoba descendiera y atrayendo al dementor, mientras Harry recolectaba sus pensamientos. Recordó la vez en que había estado en el Caldero Chorreante y Ron había reído tan fuerte que había sacado cerveza por la nariz. -¡_Expecto patronum_!

El ciervo plateado golpeó al dementor y lo lanzó cual pañuelo oscuro en el aire. Harry se elevó en su escoba de nuevo, aun sonriendo, y sintiéndose mejor una vez que el frío helado se desvaneció. Habían recibido una frenética llamada de que una manada de dementores había sido vista dirigiéndose a una feria en Chiswick. Había sido mera suerte que un mago hubiera estado mirando las estrellas en su techo y que hubiera notado las formas negras dirigiéndose hacia adelante.

Harry y los otros habían reconocido el terreno y habían logrado alejar a las criaturas de la feria, antes de que algún muggle fuera atacado. El viento soplaba fuerte y los ayudaba a silenciar los ruidos de la batalla. Harry no se había preocupado por la luz de los encantamientos _patronus_. Desde el suelo, podrían parecer destellos de relámpagos, pues ya había muchos de ésos en el aire, agitándose alrededor de las nubes oscuras, en estallidos luminosos.

Vic y Brady peleaban como uno solo, volando en círculos alrededor del otro y a veces volando espalda con espalda (un truco muy bueno). Sus encantamientos _patronus_ eran fuertes y parecía que los hacían sin esfuerzo. La gacela de Vic galopaba en grandes círculos y el cisne de Brady flotaba entre sus astas.

Harry buscó a Malfoy. Rocco y Tim estaban debajo de él, flotando sobre sus escobas, alertas a nuevos enemigos. Harry había estado junto a Malfoy… ¿A dónde se había ido el imbécil? Una nube gris oscureció a Rocco y Tim. Harry se elevó para esquivarla. El último de los dementores parecía haberse ido.

Un grito ronco llamó la atención de Harry y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el origen, pasando por entre las nubes y haciendo una mueca al sentirse mojado. Su molestia se evaporó cuando vio a Malfoy pegado a su escoba, volando velozmente, con un dementor pegado a las ramas de su escoba. La criatura estiró el brazo…

Malfoy dio un giro y descendió, creando un espacio entre él y el maligno perseguidor. Harry estuvo a punto de detenerse, impresionado por la gracia de la maniobra. El dementor se detuvo un momento y luego descendió. Malfoy alzó su varita y gritó.

Harry esperó, casi sin aliento, para descubrir la forma del _patronus_ de Malfoy. No recordaba hacerlo visto cuando entrenaban. Sin embargo, el destello blanco que salió de la varita de Malfoy no era un _patronus_. Se dirigió directo a la criatura sin tener efecto alguno, y luego se disipó.

Malfoy maldijo y cambió su rumbo de nuevo, pero, al parecer, el dementor había aprendido la lección. Cuando Malfoy se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, la criatura estaba casi encima de él.

-Haz el _patronus_, maldita sea,- dijo Harry entre dientes, pero Malfoy parecía congelado. -¡Joder!- Harry aceleró y gritó _"Expecto Patronum", _justo cuando el dementor estiró la mano para tomar el rostro de Malfoy.

El ciervo golpeó a la criatura y luego Malfoy comenzó a caer.

Harry maldijo de nuevo y avanzó; atrapó a Malfoy con una mano. La escoba de Malfoy cayó en espiral, atravesando las nubes. Su brazo casi se le desencaja y su mano se resbalaba, aún empapada por la humedad que había atravesado. Se dejó caer, pues el peso de Malfoy los jalaba al suelo.

Una vez debajo de la oscura niebla de las nubes, Harry pudo ver la escoba de Malfoy, girando en el aire. Le lanzó un encantamiento de levitación y la detuvo. Malfoy podría haberlo matado si se hubiera roto, y no habría sido bueno que la escoba cayera sobre un muggle.

Brady ascendió y lo vio tratando de no tirar a Malfoy, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para asistirlo.

-¡Un poco de ayuda estaría bien!- gritó Harry.

Brady se acercó.

-Lo hubieras dejado caer.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo cómo Malfoy se le caía de nuevo. Apretó su agarre y abrió la boca para gruñirle a Brady.

-Solo bromeaba,- dijo el hombre.

-No fue divertido. ¿Te importaría?

Brady movió su escoba de nuevo y deslizó una mano por el ancho cinturón de cuero alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy. Harry casi gruñó de alivio al sentir la disminución del peso en su adolorido hombro. Con la ayuda de Brady, pudo poner a Malfoy sobre su regazo y sostenerlo con más fuerza. La posición era demasiado íntima. La cabeza de Malfoy se apoyó sobre su hombro y hebras de cabello rubio entraban en su boca. Por fortuna, Malfoy comenzaba a removerse.

Los otros habían ascendido mientras Harry y Brady estaban a la mitad de la maniobra, y Tim bufó de forma mordaz.

-No fue muy rápido con el _patronus_, ¿verdad? Tal vez pensó que la bestia lo dejaría por su afinidad.

-Suficiente, Tim,- dijo Harry, cansinamente. Solo habían pasado unos cuantos días, pero el odio de Tim hacia Malfoy había crecido como un cáncer. Harry no estaba seguro de por qué Tim detestaba a Malfoy, pero era obvio que tenía que llegar al fondo de eso. Se propuso llevar a Tim a un lado y hablar con él. Los sentimientos personales tenían que ser dejados de lado cuando tenían trabajo que hacer, pero era notorio que Malfoy no podía contar con que el equipo estuviera ahí para él en una situación de crisis. El rubio había tenido suerte de que Harry hubiera estado cerca cuando se encontró con el dementor. Dudaba que algún otro lo hubiera salvado. Bueno, probablemente Rocco lo habría hecho, y posiblemente Vic, aunque la mujer seguía siendo un enigma, en su opinión.

Harry descendió firme y a un ritmo veloz, buscando el lugar más cercano para poder aterrizar, que estuviera lejos de miradas muggles. Escuchó a Rocco lanzar un encantamiento indetectable, mientras descendían. Harry divisó el techo plano de un edificio y se dirigió hacia ahí.

-¿Qué…?- Malfoy se movió sobre el regazo de Harry y rodeó con ambos brazos al moreno. El cabello rubio volvió a recorrer su rostro, y luego Malfoy jadeó y se despertó, justo cuando Harry aterrizó en el techo.

Malfoy lo empujó con violencia y una maldición, y Harry apretó la mandíbula. Esa era la gratitud de Malfoy hacia él. Malfoy casi se cayó, obviamente sufriendo de los efectos del ataque, pero de enderezó con altivez, justo cuando Vic le arrojó una barra de chocolate. Malfoy dudó, sintiéndose consciente de los ojos sobre él, pero al fin tomó la barra y desenvolvió una esquina.

Harry pensó que sería mejor quitar la atención de Malfoy, antes de que Tim dijera algo más que causara que Malfoy lo hechizara. Su varita no se había perdido, ya que todos usaban correas en la muñeca que mantenían unidas las varitas a los dueños. Estaban reforzadas mágicamente: un _Expelliarmus_ podría desarmar a un auror, pero su varita se mantendría cerca por el cordón. Esa parte prácticamente había sido idea de Ron, y el departamento entero la adoptó con rapidez, por eso ahora formaba parte del equipo de auror reglamentario.

-Buen trabajo,- dijo Harry. -Al parecer se han ido. Tuvimos suerte de que nos avisaran. ¿Alguien quiere regresar a los cuarteles y añadir esta ubicación al mapa? Para ver si ya sale un patrón…- Habían pegado el mapa sobre la pared de la oficina de Harry, con marcas rojas señalando los ataques de dementores. Hasta ahora, no había razón alguna por la que las criaturas aparecieran. Las ubicaciones estaban esparcidas, separadas entre sí, atravesando todo Londres, así como un ataque en Southend-on-Sea y uno en Basingstoke. Debía haber más áreas, aparte de ésas, que no habían sido reportadas aún.

-Yo iré,- dijo Rocco. -Vivo más cerca.

-Muy bien. El resto de ustedes puede irse a casa. Gracias por venir de improviso.- De todos modos, no tenían mucha elección; ser un auror asignado a un destacamento especial significaba estar disponible hasta que el caso terminara. Pero, Harry sabía, no dolía escuchar un "Gracias" de vez en cuando.

Los otros asintieron y se elevaron por el cielo sin hablar. Malfoy se comió su chocolate y miró a Harry.

-Gracias,- dijo, con evidente reticencia.

-¿Quieres decirme qué diablos fue todo eso?- preguntó Harry, permitiéndole a su ira surgir, ahora que no había testigos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El hechizo que utilizaste allá arriba... ¿Por qué no simplemente hiciste un jodido _patronus_? ¿Estabas tratando de ser creativo? ¡Casi te matas!

Malfoy se sonrojó y alejó la mirada. Le mordió al chocolate de nuevo y masticó lentamente.

-_Accio_ escoba de Malfoy,- dijo Harry, y lanzó el hechizo. Malfoy acabó de masticar y tragó antes de que su escoba llegara al techo y golpeara la palma de la mano de Harry.

-Gracias, _de nuevo_,- dijo Malfoy, tensamente, con un deje de sarcasmo.

-No respondiste mi pregunta,- replicó Harry, sin intenciones de darle la escoba.

-¿Y mantienes mi escoba de rehén?

-Quiero la verdad. Si estás intentando algo nuevo, entonces necesito saberlo antes de que intentes algo estúpido en el calor de la batalla.

Malfoy se le quedó viendo pero, para sorpresa de Harry, se veía inseguro y fastidiado. Si Harry no lo conociera, habría sugerido que Malfoy estaba nervioso. Malfoy suspiró explosivamente.

-A la mierda, sabía que esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Es solo mi maldita suerte que me hayan asignado a este caso, y contigo, dejando de lado que Anders pensó que me estaba haciendo un favor. Mi suerte me sorprende a veces, en serio.

-Déjate de teatros y solo dime.

Malfoy suspiró de nuevo, dejando caer los hombros. Apretó la envoltura del chocolate con el puño, estrujándola hasta que quedó hecha una bola pequeña.

-No puedo hacer un _patronus_,- dijo, al final. Miró a Harry por un momento, y luego retiró la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste,- escupió Malfoy. -No. Puedo. Hacer. Un. _Patronus_. Ya, lo dije. Ahora puedes ir al Ministerio y hacer que me boten de los aurores, como imagino que has querido hacer. ¿Por qué no llamas a Clark para que te acompañe y disfrute el espectáculo?- Se volteó y caminó hacia el borde del techo, con la túnica ondeando por el aire.

Harry se apresuró a seguirlo y lo tomó del hombro, haciendo que se girara. Se encontró con una mirada plateada, enojada.

-No es posible. No habrías pasado el examen final. Es un requisito.

-Hice trampa.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Una parte de él se encontraba bailando de alegría. Malfoy tenía razón; semejante declaración sería lo necesario para que Malfoy fuera despedido de los aurores permanentemente. Incapacidad de hacer un encantamiento _patronus_, junto con la trampa…

-Espera, ¿cómo diablos haces trampa en algo así? O haces el _patronus_, o no lo haces. ¿Usaste la maldición _Imperius_ con el examinador o algo así?- Harry desechó la idea mentalmente. Usar una imperdonable con un examinador no solo habría evitado su entrada a los aurores, sino que también lo habría mandado a Azkaban.

-¡_Expecto patronum_!- gritó Malfoy, y movió su varita. Una serpiente alada plateada brotó de la punta de su varita, voló alrededor de Harry dos veces, y se dirigió al cielo para desaparecer.

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia cuando Harry lo miró, completamente desconcertado. Malfoy sonrió por un momento, pero luego se puso serio.

-Impresionante, ¿verdad? Me tomó semanas perfeccionarlo, en especial por la dificultad de las palabras que tenía que decir.- Negó con la cabeza y su cabello se posó sobre sus ojos por un momento. Malfoy alzó la mano y se acomodó los mechones. Harry pensó que un corte no le haría daño, a pesar de que su aspecto era perturbadoramente atractivo. -No es real. Es un encantamiento de ilusión. _Ilusio_.- La serpiente apareció de nuevo, rodeando a Harry. -Tuve que resolver cómo hacerlo de forma no verbal, mientras decía las palabras de un hechizo diferente.

La serpiente se desvaneció, y Harry aún no podía encontrar palabras. Decir un hechizo mientras se hacía otro… Era magia impresionante, y sorprendentemente difícil. Harry se forzó a hablar.

-¿No habría sido más fácil aprender el _patronus_?- preguntó en voz baja.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

-No para mí. He estado intentándolo desde sexto. Ésta era mi única opción.- Se encogió de hombros. -Como sea… Potter, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.- Hizo una mueca. -En realidad no, claro, pero…. Bueno, en verdad me gustaba ser auror.- Sus ojos grises, honestos y claros (tal vez por la primera vez desde que Harry lo conocía) brillaron con arrepentimiento. Y luego el momento se acabó y Malfoy tomó la escoba de la mano de Harry. Se montó en ella. -Adiós, Potter.

Voló, adentrándose en la creciente oscuridad, y Harry lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista, sintiéndose inexplicablemente entristecido.

**Domingo 19 de Noviembre, 2006**

Harry hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía con problemas; fue a ver a Hermione. Para su sorpresa, cuando salió de la chimenea encontró su sala hecha un caos. Todos los muebles habían sido apilados al centro del cuarto, y estaban aparentemente cubiertos de libros.

-¿Hermione?- dijo, preguntándose qué extraño experimento estaba ocurriendo.

-Por acá,- dijo la mujer, del otro lado de la torre de muebles y libros. Un ancho camino le permitió pasar por entre las cosas acomodadas, hasta llegar a la pared. Se encontró a Hermione de rodillas, con la varita en la mano, tratando de quitar pacientemente el viejo papel tapiz de la pared con un delicado hechizo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones de talla grande.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó.

La mujer se sopló un cabello suelto de la cara y se puso en cuclillas. Un pedazo de papel colgaba de la pared.

-Siempre he odiado este papel tapiz. Pensé que podría aprovechar ahora que Ron no está para quitarlo. Pero claro, es más difícil de lo que pensé. Si le pongo mucha fuerza al encantamiento raspador hace un hoyo en la pared. Si le pongo poca, deja pedazos de papel.

Harry arrugó la nariz. La renovación hogareña no era su pasatiempo favorito. Aparte de poner cortinas más pesadas para cubrir el retrato de la señora Black permanentemente, no había hecho mucho en Grimmauld Place. Claro, casi nunca estaba ahí, gracias a su trabajo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando quites todo el papel?- preguntó.

-Pintarlo. ¡No más papel!- Se frotó la parte baja de la espalda y se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo para continuar trabajando con el necio papel tapiz. -Y luego esperaré a ver cuánto le toma a Ron darse cuenta. Estimo que unas dos semanas.

Harry rió.

-Subo la apuesta. Me iré por tres.

Hermione rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o planeas decirme por qué estás aquí y luego escapar?

Harry se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Enséñame el hechizo.

Se mantuvieron en un ritmo, y Harry encontró que el trabajo manual era bastante catártico. La mujer había estado en lo correcto con lo del hechizo; se necesitaba una floritura especial para que saliera bien. Una tira ancha se desprendió y Harry tuvo ganas de gritar de satisfacción. Miró a Hermione, que ya había comenzado con la pared opuesta a la de él. Sabía que era estúpido ser tan competitivo, pero estaba determinado en terminar su lado antes de que ella terminara el suyo.

-De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo la mujer. -Estoy segura de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer con tu domingo, que estar aquí ayudándome. ¿Dónde está Ginny?

Harry tambaleó su varita y el hechizo hizo que un trozo de yeso cayera. Maldijo en voz baja y lo reparó antes de que ella pudiera notarlo. Ahora que estaba ahí, no estaba seguro de cómo sacar el tema de Draco Malfoy. Harry sabía exactamente lo que ella diría acerca de la trampa de Draco. Pondría mala cara y le diría que estaba "moralmente obligado a entregar a Malfoy", o algo parecido. Suponía que así era, pero había algo en el asunto que no le cuadraba.

Tal vez era solo la expresión derrotada de Malfoy, cuando lo había visto por última vez.

-Ginny está… con George.- Harry no tenía idea de dónde estaba Ginny, pero parecía lógico que estuviera con su hermano, dado que, usualmente, se la pasaba en Sortilegios Weasley los fines de semana, diciendo que iba a "ayudar", cuando en realidad solo iba a jugar con la mercancía.

-Últimamente, ustedes dos no han pasado mucho tiempo juntos.- La voz de Hermione se oía cuidadosamente desinteresada y Harry se estremeció. Debía haber sabido que era solo una cuestión de tiempo para que Hermione descubriera el término de su relación. No habían terminado por completo aún; Ginny solo había sugerido que se tomaran un tiempo para que Harry entendiera su sexualidad. Había sucedido justo después de que Ginny descubrió a Harry besuqueándose con uno de sus compañeros de Quidditch, una situación que Ginny había causado cuando una conversación casual acerca de hacer un trío con otro hombre no había provocado mucha protesta de parte de Harry.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello al recordar todo. Le había asegurado a Ginny que era bisexual y que solo había besado al hombre por curiosidad, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su decisión de dejarlo que "se descubriera". Le había dado un año, pero Harry había estado muy ocupado con el trabajo, y no tenía idea de cómo descubrirse. Febrero se estaba acercando muy aprisa, y Harry ni siquiera había besado a otro tipo.

Suspiró.

-Ginny y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo.

-Sí, incluso Ron lo notó, pero ninguno se veía especialmente infeliz, así que no me había involucrado. Parece que Ginny se la está pasando genial con los _Tornadoes_ y tú… Bueno, tú tienes tu trabajo. Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo? El asunto con Malfoy.

Harry la oyó moverse y saltó, poniéndose a trabajar de nuevo, retirando un trozo de papel mientras hablaba.

-¿Malfoy? Él es…- Harry miró cómo otra tira de papel caía, mientras se preguntaba cómo calificar a Malfoy. Seguía siendo un imbécil, pero ahora, había algo más debajo de su imbecilidad. Tal vez siempre había habido algo más, pero Harry jamás se había molestado en revisar. -Él es determinado,- terminó, y se felicitó por encontrar un adjetivo casi halagüeño.

Ella hizo un sonido desdeñoso.

-Es obvio que es determinado.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has oído?

Por un momento no se oyó otro sonido más que el del papel tapiz, siendo arrancado.

-No importa. No debería contar chismes.

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Hermione, es mi maldito compañero hasta que Ron regrese, y no ha sido exactamente fácil trabajar con él. Lo que sea que puedas decirme, te lo agradecería.- De hecho, Harry esperaba escuchar algo terrible acerca de Malfoy, que justificara el entregarlo. Aparte de su inhabilidad para hacer un _patronus_, Malfoy había sido un auror decente y trabajador, aunque Harry odiara admitirlo.

-Se seguro conoces los rumores mejor que yo,- dijo ella. -¿Cuántos compañeros ha tenido? ¿Tres? Se dice que Curtis Laigle se rehusó a trabajar con él y que, de hecho, dejó los aurores por su culpa.

Harry conocía ese rumor muy bien; era una historia popular cuando iban a beber al Calderón Púrpura. Había docenas de historias acerca de qué había hecho Malfoy para merecerse estar sin compañero, aunque la muerte de su primer compañero no era su culpa; el hombre había muerto durante unas vacaciones en Las Bermudas. Para Harry, solo había sido mala suerte, pero muchos decían que Malfoy había envenenado al hombre o que había arreglado su muerte, para librarse de él. Algunos incluso creían que Malfoy se había unido a los aurores para acabar con uno a la vez, desde adentro. Ron siempre había disfrutado esparcir esos rumores.

El segundo compañero de Malfoy se había rehusado con firmeza a trabajar con él, y había sido tan escandaloso y obstinado que Anders había cedido y lo había reasignado después del primer mes. Pero Malfoy había trabajado con Laigle, su último compañero antes de Harry, por más de un año.

-Conocía a Curtis solo de pasada. Era callado, pero parecía que Malfoy le caía lo suficientemente bien. Aunque, se podía ver la tensión entre ellos, poco antes de que Laigle renunciara. Estoy seguro de que eso provocó la mayoría de los rumores.

Al parecer, Brady Kern había visto a Malfoy y a Laigle gritándose el uno al otro unos cuantos días antes de la salida de Laigle. Brady insistía que Malfoy le había estado rogando a Laigle que se quedara.

-Todos creen que Laigle llevaba el peso de Malfoy. Esperaban que Malfoy lo arruinara todo y fuera echado cuando se fue.

Sin embargo, no había sucedido así. Malfoy había sido un agente libre por varios meses. Anders lo había asignado a casos al azar, algo que probablemente hacía que el rubio ansiara un poco de acción; más que nada, trabajo de escritorio e investigación, cosas que nadie más quería hacer. _Trabajos de mierda_, pensó Harry. Esos trabajos habrían continuado de no haber sido por la conferencia de Ron y la situación con los dementores.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Hermione. -Ambos sabemos cómo pueden ser los rumores.

-Yo… no sé qué pensar. En este momento, Malfoy es un enigma.- Harry estiró la mano y arrancó un trozo necio de papel tapiz, mientras insistía con su varita. Apenas recordaba a Curtis Laigle, ya que solo lo había visto al otro lado del cuarto durante las juntas, pegado a Malfoy. Los otros aurores se referían a ellos como "Los Rubios", debido a que Curtis tenía el cabello rubio arenoso, aunque parecía casi café al lado del rubio platinado de Malfoy.

-Bueno, Ron volverá pronto, y luego eso podrá ser discutible. ¡Ya terminé! ¿Cómo va tu lado?

Harry miró por encima de su hombro. Aún le faltaba mucho papel tapiz.

-Casi acabo,- dijo a regañadientes. -Oye, ¿qué sabes acerca de los dementores?

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

En el próximo capítulo:

_Curtis rió en voz alta, impresionando a Harry de nuevo._

_-Maldita sea, eso siempre me impresionó. Sé que está mal que haya hecho trampa, pero tienes que admitir que es un brillante acto de magia.- Se tranquilizó y miró a Harry. -Imagino que todo se descubrió, ¿no? ¿Finalmente echarán a Draco?_

_-¿A qué te refieres con _finalmente_?_

_Curtis rodó los ojos. _

_-Era solo una cuestión de tiempo. No porque Draco hiciera trampa; eso solo lo hizo para entrar. Un riesgo aceptable, si me preguntas. Un tonto hechizo que te evite unirte a los aurores me parece incorrecto. No, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Draco les dijera a los del Ministerio que se jodieran. Él es demasiado bueno para cómo lo tratan ahí. Muchas veces me tuve que contener para no hechizar a algún estúpido que le echara la bronca, como ese estúpido de Clark. No sé cómo Draco puede soportar todo eso, en serio. El hombre tiene la paciencia de un santo._

xxx*xxx*xxx

_Malfoy alzó las cejas hasta que desaparecieron en su fleco._

_-¿Chantaje, Potter? Me sorprendes. No habría esperado que fueras tan mercenario. ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Yo no lo llamaría chantaje. Planeo enseñarte a hacer un _patronus_._

_Solo se oyó la lluvia, y luego Malfoy estalló en carcajadas._

_Harry lo miró, a la defensiva._

_-No es un asunto de risa. Prácticamente enseñé Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante nuestro quinto año, mientras tú te paseabas por ahí, abusando de tu poder por estar en la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge. Sé lo que estoy haciendo._

xxx*xxx*xxx

_Voló hasta la cima de un árbol cercano y se posó ahí, tambaleándose peligrosamente sobre una rama, enterrando sus garras en la madera. Miró a un gorrión cerca de él, el cual comenzó a trinar con miedo, para luego alejarse volando. _Sí, será mejor que vueles_,- pensó con su voz de ave. _Soy feroz_._

_Con un chillido agudo se lanzó al aire, inmovilizando las alas mientras se elevaba más y más. Después de un rato, comenzó a sentirse más libre y se dirigió a la tierra, antes de extender sus alas y flotar en una larga y tranquila espiral. Sus agudos ojos revisaron la tierra, buscando una deliciosa rata o una ardilla descuidada, a pesar que de su lado humano rehuyó la idea._

xxx*xxx*xxx

Hasta la próxima (que espero sea más pronto)

Adigium21


	4. Capítulo 4

**Lunes 20 de Noviembre, 2006**

Malfoy no se apareció a trabajar el lunes por la mañana. Harry les dio una excusa a los otros, que se reunieron en la oficina de Harry, sin poder sacar nuevas teorías para el caso de los dementores. Nadie comentó la ausencia de Malfoy, a excepción de Tim, que dijo entre dientes: "¡Qué alivio!", por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo escuchara.

Harry contuvo su molestia y dejó pasar el comentario. Se sentía secretamente alegre por la oportunidad; aún no había decidido si entregar o no a Malfoy, por su inhabilidad de lanzar un _patronus_, o al menos hacer que lo retiraran del caso. Estaban peleando contra dementores, por el amor de Merlín. El único hechizo útil era un _patronus_.

Hermione, al menos, le había dado algunas teorías. Harry las detalló con su equipo, explicando que los dementores parecían ser atraídos por las reuniones muggles llenas de gente feliz y risueña. Hermione opinaba que, desde la guerra, los dementores habían comenzado a sentir hambre, sin su dieta constante de felicidad (y vida) de los prisioneros de Azkaban. Parecía que también comenzaban a unirse y cazar en manadas, a juzgar por el grupo que Harry y los otros habían combatido el sábado.

No había nuevos reportes, por lo que Harry mandó a Vic y Brady a revisar de nuevo los lugares de ataque, ya conocidos, para ver si se les había pasado algo, y para checar con las autoridades muggles por si había habido nuevos incidentes reportados. Harry planeaba encontrarse con alguien de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas: les habían asignado a un contacto de ahí, pero el hombre estaba trabajando en otro caso destacado y le había prometido a Harry que lo vería por unos minutos. Harry le asignó a Rocco y a Tim que trataban de pensar en posibles eventos o escenarios muggles que pudieran atraer la atención de los dementores.

-¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso?- protestó Tim.

Harry lo miró de mala manera.

-Ve, habla con la gente. Por Merlín, intenta con la Oficina de Coordinación de los Muggles. Puede que tengan alguna idea.

Rocco golpeó a Tim en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Vamos, chico. Deja de avergonzarme con tus estúpidas preguntas tontas.

-¡Oye, no fue una pregunta tonta!

-Claro que sí.

-¡Y deja de golpearme en la cabeza!

-Lo haré cuando dejes de hacer preguntas tontas.

Aún discutiendo, Rocco y Tim dejaron la oficina de Harry. Vic y Brady se habían salido antes, ansiosos por escaparse del Ministerio y lanzarse a las calles, donde se sentían más cómodos. En definitiva, trabajaban mejor en campo.

Con el resto del equipo ido, Harry se sintió perdido, sin un compañero. Suponía que podría ir a ver a Malfoy y descubrir si trataba de esconderse en su mansión. Luego, Harry tomó una decisión. En vez de eso, hizo un poco de papeleo poco urgente y arregló su oficina un poco, antes de verse con el hombre de Criaturas Mágicas, lo que resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo. Al parecer, los dementores no figuraban como criaturas mágicas, sino que se les consideraba _creaciones_ mágicas, similares a los _inferi _(1). El hombre no tenía más información.

Harry almorzó con Hermione y la escuchó, con una sonrisa, mientras ella hablaba del mensaje que había recibido de Ron un poco más temprano.

-Dios, habla y habla de estrategia y tácticas,- dijo Hermione, y chasqueó la lengua. Dobló la carta y la metió en el libro que había llevado consigo; al parecer, porque pensaba que Harry iba a ser bastante aburrido y ella podría tener tiempo para leer. -Lo guardaré para más tarde. Me ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

-Pero, es bueno en ello. Si estuviera aquí, probablemente ya habría descubierto…- Harry se detuvo, pues sus pensamientos siguieron una dirección diferente. ¿Qué haría Ron si tuviera a Malfoy de compañero? Obviamente, checaría todas las opciones y trataría de encontrar la solución más viable. A pesar de su molestia, Harry no quería delatar a Malfoy con Anders, por su inhabilidad de hacer un _patronus_. Le parecía cobarde entregar a un compañero auror. Los demás no pensarían algo malo de él, pero solo porque se trataba de Malfoy. E, incluso, podrían no confiar en Harry si la situación llegaba a depender de ello.

-¿Descubierto… qué?- preguntó Hermione, repasando una papa frita por el aderezo de su plato.

-Descubierto por qué Curtis Laigle renunció de los aurores,- dijo Harry, y se puso de pie. -Tengo que irme, Hermione. Disfruta tu libro.- Se inclinó hacia abajo y besó su cabeza. -Gracias por el almuerzo.

-Adiós, Harry. Buena suerte,- dijo, torciendo la boca. Se metió la papa frita a la boca y abrió su libro, ignorando al moreno antes de que éste saliera del café.

xxx*xxx*xxx

Curtis Laigle abrió la puerta y lo miró, con la boca abierta.

-¿Harry Potter?- preguntó, y luego se corrigió. -Digo, auror Potter. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Harry le sonrió valerosamente, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro de su misión, al ver al hombre de pie, en su puerta, con una bebé babeante colgado de su pecho.

-Hola, Curtis. No, no sucede algo malo, no te preocupes. Solo vine a hacerte algunas preguntas acerca de Draco Malfoy.

La expresión curiosa de Curtis se desvaneció. Entrecerró los ojos y su comportamiento se volvió frío.

-¿Acerca de Draco? ¿Qué quiere saber?

La criatura hizo un ruido como de arrullo y golpeó su sonaja de colores brillantes contra el pecho de Curtis. Luces multicolores brotaron al instante del juguete, y giraron en un patrón cambiante.

-Emm… ¿Te molestaría si paso? Hace un poco de frío y no querría que…- dijo, señalando al infante.

-Delores,- dijo Curtis, reticente.

-No querría que Delores se enfermara.

A pesar de la verdad de las palabras de Harry, Curtis dudó. Finalmente, asintió y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a Harry entrar a la pequeña casa.

Dentro del salón principal, Harry parpadeó cuando vio a una mujer, dormitando, en una silla de aspecto cómodo. La bebé golpeó la sonaja de nuevo y soltó un chillido. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron.

-Curt,- lo amonestó. -No me dijiste que teníamos compañía.

Curtis alzó una mano con rapidez.

-No, Raina, quédate ahí y descansa.

-Iré por un poco de té,- dijo ella, quitándose la manta de encima. El movimiento fue aletargado.

-No, estoy bien, en serio,- dijo Harry, al instante. -Solo vine aquí para hablar con su… esposo,- continuó, mirando a Curtis para asegurase de no haberse equivocado al decir que era su esposa. Afortunadamente, Curtis asintió. -Luego me iré. No necesita levantarse.

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero se reacomodó en la silla y cerró los ojos. Era pálida y rubia y parecía ser increíblemente frágil. Harry miró a Curtis, el cual inclinó la cabeza para indicarle un corto pasillo.

-Podemos hablar en el cuarto de la bebé, si no te molesta.

Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió a Curtis, mirando por última vez a la mujer.

El cuarto al que entraron estaba decorado, en su totalidad, con globos: grandes bolas de color en las paredes, lámparas flotantes en forma de globo, y demás parafernalia esférica. Curtis puso a su hija en la cuna y la niña mordisqueó la sonaja, mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

Curtis sacó su varita y cerró la puerta con un encantamiento. Miró a Harry y suspiró.

-Raina no está bien. El embarazo fue extremadamente difícil para ella. Pensé que la iba a perder media docena de veces.- Se pasó una mano por el grueso cabello rubio. -Pero no estás aquí para hablar de eso. ¿Qué sucede con Draco?

Curtis le señaló un pequeño sillón, puesto contra la pared. Era una de las pocas cosas en el cuarto que no estaba cubierto con algún motivo de globos; era de un color amarillo suave. Harry se sentó. No estaba seguro de cómo sacar a relucir la razón de su visita.

-¿Sabías que Draco no puede hacer un _patronus_?- preguntó rotundamente.

Curtis se sentó en una silla mecedora.

-Sí. Sí, lo sabía. ¿Por qué?

-¿Lo sabías?- Harry estaba sorprendido. -¿Y aún así no pensaste que era apropiado reportarlo?

Curtis se encogió de hombros.

-No me pareció tan importante. Jamás no encontramos con dementores y, en las pocas ocasiones en las que necesitábamos comunicarnos, Draco lo compensaba. Es un maestro de la improvisación.

-Obviamente,- replicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. -Logró entrar al departamento de aurores con improvisaciones, haciendo un _patronus_ falso.

Curtis rió en voz alta, impresionando a Harry de nuevo.

-Maldita sea, eso siempre me impresionó. Sé que está mal que haya hecho trampa, pero tienes que admitir que es un brillante acto de magia.- Se tranquilizó y miró a Harry. -Imagino que todo se descubrió, ¿no? ¿Finalmente echarán a Draco?

-¿A qué te refieres con _finalmente_?

Curtis rodó los ojos.

-Era solo una cuestión de tiempo. No porque Draco hiciera trampa; eso solo lo hizo para entrar. Un riesgo aceptable, si me preguntas. Un tonto hechizo que te evite unirte a los aurores me parece incorrecto. No, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Draco les dijera a los del Ministerio que se jodieran. Él es demasiado bueno como para soportar la forma en la que lo tratan ahí. Muchas veces me tuve que contener para no hechizar a algún estúpido que le echara la bronca, como ese estúpido de Clark. No sé cómo Draco puede soportar todo eso, en serio. El hombre tiene la paciencia de un santo.

La bebé chilló de nuevo y golpeó la sonaja contra el borde de la cuna, para luego tirarla con un lloriqueo. Curtis se levantó de la silla y fue a revisar a su hija, que de inmediato dejó de llorar y comenzó a gorjear.

-Suena como si de verdad te cayera bien Mal… Draco,- dijo Harry, perplejo.

-Delores, papá no va a cargarte por la casa toda la tarde. Es hora de tu siesta, así que cierra tus ojitos y duerme.- Acomodó la manta, con patrones de globos, sobre ella, y luego repitió el movimiento cuando la niña pateó la manta por completo. -Claro que me cae bien Draco. Es increíble.

-Lo siento, es bastante… Bueno, la historia dice que dejaste el cuerpo de aurores porque no podías tolerar a Draco, como tu compañero, por más tiempo.

Curtis lo miró por encima del hombro, sorprendiendo a Harry por el veneno de su mirada.

-Eso es pura mierda. Le prometí a Draco que jamás revelaría la verdad, pero parece que ya se descubrió lo del _patronus_, así que te contaré. Es por su propio bien. Al menos alguien sabrá, incluso si es muy tarde para arreglarlo,- Curtis conjuró un chupón rojo y lo puso en la boca de la niña. Ésta lo succionó con ansia y lo agarró con su puño. Curtis le acomodó la manta una vez más y, ahora, Delores solo suspiró. Comenzó a parpadear despacio, dejándose llevar por el sopor.

-¿Alguien sabrá… qué?- preguntó Harry.

Curtis acarició los rizos de su hija una vez y luego se regresó a la mecedora.

-Alguien sabrá lo que Draco hizo por mí. Me cubrió la espalda por casi un año. Yo era un maldito auror inútil; jamás fui bueno. Y estuve peor una vez que Raina se embarazó. Tuvo problemas desde el inicio. Se desmayaba con frecuencia, apenas y retenía la comida, anemia… Lo que sea. Una vez se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza; la encontré hasta que llegué a casa del trabajo. Pasó tres días en San Mungo, mientras temíamos que abortara.- Curtis haló aire y lo dejó salir en un respiro tembloroso. -Ahora, gracias a Helga, se está poniendo mejor, pero ha sido una recuperación larga. De todas formas, todo el maldito tiempo yo estaba medio loco por la preocupación. Me iba a casa cuarenta veces al día para revisar a Raina. No podía concentrarme. Apenas y podía hacer un jodido hechizo. Draco cargó mi peso todo el tiempo, y me decía que no me preocupara; que él se las ingeniaría por ambos. Y así lo hizo. Si quieres, revisa mis reportes archivados de esa época. No escribí ni uno solo. Draco disfrazó su letra, pero hizo todo su papeleo, y el mío también, aparte de hacer toda la investigación de nuestros casos. Le debo… más de lo que podría pagarle. Es un buen amigo.

Harry estaba tan impactado que solo pudo quedarse quieto, viéndolo por un momento.

-Draco Malfoy. ¿En serio hizo todo eso por ti? Y nadie sabe…

Curtis negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie aparte de mí, de Draco y Raina. Y ahora, tú. Debo decir que se siente bien admitirlo. Estuve a punto de renunciar una docena de veces, pero Draco sabía que yo necesitaba la paga, por las pociones especiales que Raina tenía que tomar. Ahora, tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado para poder tomarme unos meses libres, hasta que Raina esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar a Del, y así yo pueda regresar a trabajar en alguna otra parte.

-Eso es en verdad… sorprendente,- admitió Harry.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque es Draco Malfoy, y es un terrible ex mortífago de mierda que solo se hizo auror para poder acabar con el Ministerio desde adentro? ¿Acaso alguien se molestó en pensar que se hizo auror por la misma razón que todos lo hicimos? ¿Porque quería hacer algo bueno? Y, en su caso, ¿para tal vez encontrar expiación por las cosas que le forzaron a hacer? Nadie se ha molestado en acercársele; solo le escupen y cuentan historias a sus espaldas. Francamente, estoy harto de los aurores. Todos me enferman.- Curtis tosió y añadió. -Sin agraviar a lo presente, claro.

Harry forzó una sonrisa.

-No tienes que excluirme. Soy tan culpable como los otros cuando se trata de juzgar a Malfoy, incluso más que los demás, debido a nuestro pasado. No nos llevábamos bien en la escuela.

Curtis bufó.

-Sí, me contó algo de eso. Admitió que era un verdadero imbécil en Hogwarts. Aunque, siempre te admiró.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí?

Curtis sonrió.

-Sí. Él nunca lo admitiría, claro. Diablos, Draco jamás admitirá algo más que arrogancia, pero puedo notarlo, por la forma en la que habla de ti. Hablábamos mucho, una vez que logré que se abriera un poco.- Curtis se detuvo y su expresión parecía retar a Harry a hablar.

-Lo siento, es solo que… me cuesta un poco de trabajo procesar esto.

Curtis asintió.

-Si viniste a buscar algo malo acerca de Draco, viniste al lugar equivocado. He estado pensando en ir a la prensa y contarles todo lo que Draco ha hecho por mí.- Adoptó un aire desdeñoso. -Claro que, ellos no me creerían. Y Draco me lanzaría un _Crucio_.

-¿Por qué? ¿No crees que sería mejor para él si la gente supiera que no es el malvado imbécil que aparenta ser?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero Draco no querrá. Dice que si sus acciones no hablar por ellas mismas, entonces que se jodan todos.- Curtis se encogió de hombros. -Creo que está bastante solo. Digo, sí, me tiene a mí, y a Raina, pero…- Negó con la cabeza, abruptamente y sonrojándose, como si hubiera dicho demasiado. -De todas formas, estoy seguro que Draco estará más feliz, fuera de los aurores. Incluso, puede que termine cediendo al último deseo de su padre y se case con alguna chica sangre pura.- Curtis arrugó la nariz.

-No se irá,- dijo Harry. -A menos que lo haga por voluntad propia.- Sonrió al ver la obvia sorpresa de Curtis. Harry se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en días, y se sentía tranquilo, ahora que había tomado una decisión. Se puso de pie. -Gracias, Curtis. Esto ha sido esclarecedor. Salúdame a tu esposa. Deséale una pronta recuperación.

Curtis se levantó, aparentemente desconcertado.

-No… Tú no… ¿Y qué hay del _patronus _de Draco?

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Déjamelo a mí.

xxx*xxx*xxx

Una rápida vuelta por el Ministerio le reveló que Malfoy no había ido; ni siquiera había dejado un mensaje. Por curiosidad, Harry fue al Salón de Archivos y solicitó dos casos en los que el ex auror Curtis Laigle hubiera trabajado, uno de unos meses antes y otro de tres años atrás. Una revisión rápida de los reportes escritos le hizo ver que, efectivamente, no habían sido escritos por la misma persona. Había similitudes, pero las diferencias eran suficientes para confirmar la historia de Curtis. Draco Malfoy en verdad lo había cubierto.

Harry regresó los archivos, firmó su salida y se apareció en la mansión Malfoy.

Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, lo que fue inesperado. Había pensado que, tal vez, en esta ocasión necesitaría un truco o dos para poder entrar.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, mientras caminaba, y se convirtió en un verdadero aguacero para cuando alcanzó los escalones principales. Malfoy estaba de pie, frente a la puerta abierta. No parecía para nada acogedor.

-Esperaba a alguien menos prestigioso,- dijo Malfoy. -O, ¿te ofreciste a entregar las noticias personalmente?

-¿Cuáles noticias?- preguntó Harry. Se preguntó si Malfoy le permitiría entrar; el encantamiento sombrilla que había hecho lo mantenía seco, pero el aire seguía frío y húmedo.

-Las noticias de mi despido, claro. Asumo que fuiste corriendo con Anders, con el cuento de mi "comportamiento indecoroso como auror", o como sea que quieran llamarlo. Estoy seguro de que Anders estaba demasiado feliz al deshacerse de mí.

-Oh, eso. De hecho, no,- dijo Harry. Con trabajo, se contuvo de sonreír, feliz de poder ganarle en su juego al príncipe de hielo.

-No, ¿qué?

-No. No fue con Anders, ni con Kingsley. Creo que podemos manejar este asunto nosotros mismos.

Malfoy alzó las cejas hasta que desaparecieron en su fleco.

-¿Chantaje, Potter? Me sorprendes. No habría esperado que fueras tan mercenario. ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo no lo llamaría chantaje. Planeo enseñarte a hacer un _patronus_.

Solo se oyó la lluvia, y luego Malfoy estalló en carcajadas.

Harry lo miró, a la defensiva.

-No es un asunto de risa. Prácticamente enseñé Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante nuestro quinto año, mientras tú te paseabas por ahí, abusando de tu poder por estar en la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

La expresión de Malfoy cambió, al recordar el tiempo cuando había estado en ese escuadrón, pero sus ojos brillaron y se alejó de la puerta.

-Bien,- dijo. -Veamos que puedes hacer.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para Harry, pero al momento de cerrarla, Malfoy caminó por un ancho pasillo a paso veloz. Harry tuvo que apurarse para seguirle el paso. Dieron varias vueltas hasta que Malfoy entró por un par de gigantescas puertas blancas. Sus pasos se oían sobre el piso del gran cuarto, al caminar hasta el centro de la habitación.

Harry se detuvo en la entrada y miró. El cuarto vacío era enorme y bastante blanco y frío. Muchas ventanas con arco recorrían cada lado del cuarto, decoradas con patrones en relieve. Las cortinas, parcialmente abiertas, permitían ver un poco del cielo gris de afuera. Los candelabros de cristal brillaban por encima de sus cabezas, aunque la luz era débil; brillaba solo en la parte donde estaba Malfoy.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó Malfoy, con aire de superioridad. Había sacado su varita, y estaba en la típica posición de descanso, que aprendían en el entrenamiento de auror: los pies ligeramente separados, el hombro izquierdo hacia Harry, y la cabeza en alto.

Harry entró al cuarto y sus pasos hicieron eco en el vacío salón. Sonrió.

-No vamos a pelear.

-Pensé que podríamos empezar con eso. Como un calentamiento.

-No lo creo.

Malfoy bufó y agitó su varita en el aire.

-¿Asustado, Potter?

-Para nada,- repitió Harry, y siguió caminando. Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron mientras Harry se aproximó. Harry lo examinó de manera diferente, pensando en su conversación con Curtis. Malfoy llevaba unos pantalones negros, formales, y una camisa blanca de lino, debajo de su túnica color humo. Su cabello ya no estaba recogido hacia atrás, como en la escuela; lo llevaba un poco largo, por lo que le caía sobre la frente y amenazaba con enredarse en sus largas y pálidas pestañas.

Del niño enojado y borde, solo quedaba un rastro, brillando en sus fríos ojos y provocando una mueca en sus labios. ¿Podía ser que Malfoy sí estaba tan solo como Curtis había sugerido?

-Lo primero que hay que hacer,- dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba más a Malfoy, -es encontrar tu recuerdo feliz.

Se sintió como si la temperatura del cuarto comenzara a decaer. ¿Acaso era una respuesta mágica, sin varita, a la irritación de Malfoy?, se preguntó Harry.

-No tengo recuerdos felices, Potter. He ahí la razón de mi fracaso. Se acabó la lección. Ya, puedes irte a casa.

Harry bufó.

-Todos tienen recuerdos felices. Solo tenemos que encontrar el tuyo.- Inclinó la cabeza y miró a Malfoy con ojo crítico. El hombre era rico, guapo y consentido. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar algo en su pasado que lo hubiera hecho feliz? Siempre se había visto lo suficientemente satisfecho en Hogwarts, entre sus momentos de enojo y mal humor.

-¿Cuál es tu recuerdo feliz, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy, con una mueca. -¿Algo involucrando a la comadrejilla?

Harry sopesó la pregunta. Aunque había tenido bastantes momentos buenos con Ginny, normalmente habían involucrado a sus otros amigos. Se preguntó si eso era extraño, pero lo dejó de lado.

-De hecho, mi recuerdo feliz actual es de cuando Dean Thomas entró a mi sala, usando un corsé y unos tacones, justo cuando Ron estaba bebiendo de su cerveza. La sacó casi toda por la nariz, y el resto de nosotros comenzamos a reír tan fuerte que en serio pensé que iba a morir.- El recuerdo le sacó una sonrisa, incluso en ese momento; recordaba a Dean, pavoneándose por el cuarto y hablando en un tono agudo, así como la mirada de Ron, de absoluto terror.

-¿Qué hacía Dean Thomas vestido de mujer?

En ese entonces, Harry había pensado que era un chiste colosal, pero ahora, sospechaba que Dean había sabido de la sexualidad incierta de Harry, y había querido darle una probada del otro lado. De todas formas, Dean había pasado un buen rato revolviéndose sobre el regazo de Harry esa noche. Harry se sonrojó, recordando.

-Era mi cumpleaños. Tal vez lo que quería era hacer que la cabeza de Ron explotara.- Harry rió de nuevo, pensando en las risas de Hermione. Se tranquilizó al recordar la mirada especulativa de Ginny; ese momento debió haber sido el comienzo de su búsqueda, para determinar la orientación sexual de Harry.

-Bueno, una vez Blaise se vistió de mujer para mí, pero, en definitiva, no es un recuerdo feliz,- dijo Malfoy.

Harry parpadeó, tratando de no pensar en cómo se vería Blaise Zabini con ropa de mujer.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mi padre nos descubrió.

-Auch.- Harry suponía que, si Lucius Malfoy interrumpía cualquier reunión alegre, acabaría con la diversión por completo.

-Si la memoria no me falla, el regaño subsecuente duró seis horas, con frecuentes repeticiones por los siguientes cuatro años.

-¿Por qué?

Malfoy alzó una mano y comenzó a contar, usando su varita para tocar cada dedo. Su voz se volvió más fría, mientras reproducía el duro tono de Lucius Malfoy.

-Uno, "los Malfoys no son anormales". Dos, "te casarás con una chica de familia de sangre lo suficientemente pura". Tres, "nos darás al menos un heredero Malfoy para continuar el linaje". Cuarto, "deberás…" No importa. Como dije, no tengo recuerdos felices.- Malfoy bajó las manos. Parecía que sus ojos seguían el borde de piedra de la galería superior. Un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, y Harry entendió que, probablemente, se arrepentía de su arrebato.

-Bueno, ¿no tienes algún recuerdo de la infancia?- preguntó Harry, con gentileza. -¿Qué me dices de las vacaciones, o tu cumpleaños?

Malfoy bufó y se giró.

-Utilicé cada ápice de felicidad que tenía de esos recuerdos hace mucho tiempo, Potter. Me sostuvieron durante los tiempos oscuros.- Caminó en círculos, frunciendo el ceño, mientras recordaba desagradables cosas; algo que, en definitiva, no era lo que necesitaban. -Ya no tienen poder. La mayoría de mis recuerdos de esta casa fueron contaminados. Incluso este cuarto, que fue la escena de muchas fiestas grandes cuando fui niño.- Estiró la mano. -Sabes, en ese preciso lugar, el Señor Oscuro…

-¡No!- gritó Harry. Su voz sonó, haciendo eco en el frío cuarto, causando que Malfoy lo viera con sorpresa. -No,- repitió Harry, más tranquilamente. -Eso es contraproducente.

Malfoy sonrió sin humor.

-Mmm, sí. Supongo que es cierto.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, de seguro tienes al menos un recuerdo feliz. ¿Qué hay de la escuela? Siempre me pareciste petulante. ¿No tuviste buenos ratos torturando compañeros más jóvenes o Hufflepuffs?

La mirada de Malfoy era penetrante.

-Siempre hice eso con Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry casi chilló.

-Oh.- Se mordió el labio, pensando con fuerza. -¿Quidditch?

-Siempre me ganabas la jodida snitch,- le dijo bruscamente.

-¡No hemos jugado desde que éramos niños!- protestó Harry.

-Sí, y después ya resultaba bastante ilógico, dado que tú eres el único al que siempre le quise ganar.

Harry sintió una punzada al oír eso, aunque no fue hasta después que entendió que era un halago.

-Tienes problemas,- dijo, frustrado.

-Gracias por señalarlo, Potter.- La mirada de Malfoy era potente.

-¿Qué tal cuando me pateaste la cara?

Para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy lo miró por un largo momento, casi horrorizado, y luego soltó el aire, estremeciéndose.

-¿Cómo puedes sugerir que algo que pasó durante ese terrible año sea considerado feliz?

Harry se alejó, confundido y mortificado. Había sido un año terrible para ambos, tenía que admitir. No servía para inducir recuerdos felices. Desesperándose, preguntó:

-¿Tu primer beso?

Malfoy arrugó la nariz.

-Pansy Parkinson.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry hizo un sonido de arcadas, y Malfoy rió.

-No fue tan malo. Pansy puede ser muy entusiasta. ¿Quién fue el tuyo?

-Cho Chang. Fue como besar a una esponja mojada,- admitió Harry, sarcásticamente. Había sido un recuerdo feliz en su momento, pero ahora se había desvanecido, hasta ser un recuerdo muy poco interesante.

-Tú ganas. He sido purgado de recuerdos felices.

Harry se forzó a reír.

-¿Qué hay de tu segundo beso? ¿O tercero? De seguro has tenido… _ya sabes_…

Sí, Potter. He tenido _ya sabes_. Y, francamente, no me ha impresionado en lo más mínimo.

Harry lo miró, con la boca abierta, sorprendido por lo que Malfoy acababa de admitir.

-¿Tú también?- balbuceó, sin poder contenerse.

Malfoy lo miró de nuevo, al parecer, igual de sorprendido que Harry, y éste rebuscó en su cabeza, con locura, algo que pudiera llenar el horrible espacio de "demasiada información".

-¡Jengibre!

-¿Qué?

-Todos aman el jengibre. ¿No tienes algún recuerdo feliz que involucre el jengibre?

-¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?

-Creo que ya estoy llegando. Solo, hazlo.

-¿Quieres que haga un _patronus, _basándome en mis felices sentimientos por el jengibre?

-Sabes que te encanta. Ahora, haz el hechizo.

Malfoy hizo un sonido de repugnancia, pero alzó de inmediato la varita.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!

Nada pasó. Ni siquiera una chispa de luz.

-Trata con un poco más de giro,- sugirió Harry. Alzó su varita y le mostró el movimiento con lentitud. Su benevolencia fue recibida con una mirada asesina.

Malfoy intentó de nuevo, exagerando los movimientos de varita, que aún no eran los correctos, como Harry pudo notar. No sabía cómo mencionarlo con tacto.

-Con un poco menos de… em… dramatismo,- dijo.

Malfoy se enojó e hizo los movimientos de manera brusca (demasiado cerrados, demasiado marcados) mientras gritaba las palabras. Harry gruñó mentalmente y pudo contenerse de enterrar el rostro en sus manos. No servía; Malfoy comenzaba a enojarse. Ningún recuerdo feliz podría soportar un ataque de ira pura.

Malfoy lo miró con altivez, como diciendo "Te lo dije".

-Sabes, casi no me gusta el jengibre.

-Al parecer, casi no te gusta cosa alguna,- respondió Harry bruscamente.

-Tal vez solo eres un maestro deficiente.- La mirada burlona había vuelto; superior e irritante.

-¡Tal vez solo eres un imbécil!

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Maldita sea,- dijo Harry, -¿por qué pensé que esto podría funcionar?- Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Presuntuosa arrogancia?- sugirió Malfoy, en voz alta, y las palabras resonaron en el frío cuarto.

-¡Jódete!- le gritó Harry, y luego atravesó las enormes puertas y se dirigió a la salida, maldiciendo a Draco Malfoy y a su propia insoportable idiotez, por haber creído que el hombre era algo más que solo un completo idiota.

xxx*xxx*xxx

La ira de Harry duró hasta que las puertas de hierro se cerraron detrás de él. Luego, respiró con profundidad varias veces, exhalando con lentitud.

-Maldición,- dijo con suavidad. Había intentado mantenerse tranquilo, por encima de todo. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que lo hacía perder todo su autocontrol? Frunció el ceño.

-Presuntuosa arrogancia,- dijo entre dientes, sintiendo otra punzada de enojo. No era arrogancia; sabía que podía enseñarle a Malfoy, si solo estuviera dispuesto a aprender.

Harry caminó, mientras sus pensamientos bullían; luego, se encontró a sí mismo mirando el sendero de tierra que rodeaba la propiedad Malfoy. A su derecha, había una grande e impenetrable valla de setos, alineados con enormes robles que cubrían el camino con sus largas ramas. Árboles idénticos recorrían el otro lado, rodeando el espeso bosque. Harry podía sentir los encantamientos repelentes de muggles, y supo que lo más probable era que cualquier muggle que pasara no podría ver los setos, para nada. El sendero era hermoso, con tonos de otoño que coloreaban todo de rojo, naranja y dorado.

El aguacero había terminado tan pronto como había comenzado; para cuando Harry salió de la casa, se había convertido en una llovizna tranquila, que ahora brillaba encima de cada superficie. Harry se preguntó cómo se vería el jardín de Narcissa, y se imaginó las gotas de lluvia, pegadas a los capullos de rosa. A Malfoy le gustaría algo así. O tal vez estaba maldiciendo el nombre de Harry y hechizando elfos domésticos.

Harry sabía que debía regresar y disculparse pero, tragarse su orgullo de esa manera sería algo difícil en ese momento. Aún así, se preguntó si su abrupto intento al entrenar había molestado a Malfoy. Con una rápida mirada por el sendero, para asegurarse de que no hubiera mirones, Harry hizo un cuidadoso hechizo y sintió su cuerpo derretirse.

Era todo menos agradable. Cada vez que cambiaba, recordaba el pánico de la primera vez que el hechizo había estado a punto de resultar; la aterrorizante sensación de su cuerpo cambiando, transformándose y desapareciendo en la nada, llevándolo a una esencia donde era él, pero no era él.

Sin embargo, todo se acomodó en cuanto tomó forma. Batió sus alas experimentalmente; le había tomado años aprender a volar, a pesar de su instinto animal. Su intelecto humano era una distracción en su forma animaga, y siempre pasaba por un proceso de aprendizaje para recordar que debía apagar sus pensamientos humanos y permitir que la porción primitiva de su cerebro tomara el control.

Voló hasta la cima de un árbol cercano y se posó ahí, tambaleándose peligrosamente sobre una rama, enterrando sus garras en la madera. Miró a un gorrión cerca de él, el cual comenzó a trinar con miedo, para luego alejarse volando. _Sí, será mejor que vueles_, pensó con su voz de ave. _Soy feroz_.

Con un chillido agudo se lanzó al aire, inmovilizando las alas mientras se elevaba más y más. Después de un rato, comenzó a sentirse más libre y se dirigió a la tierra, antes de extender sus alas y flotar en una larga y tranquila espiral. Sus agudos ojos revisaron la tierra, buscando una deliciosa rata o una ardilla descuidada, a pesar que de su lado humano rehuyó la idea.

Harry se deleitó en el puro amor a volar por un rato, para luego voltear a volar hacia los árboles que marcaban el borde de la propiedad Malfoy. Sintió una pequeña punzada al cruzar; obviamente las protecciones iban acorde a cualquier magia, pero nada terrible pasó, así que continuó y revoloteó hasta aterrizar bruscamente sobre el techo.

Un cuervo solitario lo miró con recelo. Harry le regresó la mirada, esperando verse intimidante. Sabía que los cuervos eran peligrosos. Si se sentían amenazados, podían llamar a una parvada entera para enfrentarlo, picándolo e hiriéndolo con las garras, hasta que cayera al suelo para refugiarse en su forma humana. Este, al menos, se conformaba con solo verlo, por ahora, así que Harry lo ignoró. Caminó al borde un poco más y se asomó, buscando el cobertizo de escobas de entre los edificios exteriores de Malfoy. Pudo notarlo con facilidad, por el techo puntiagudo, con torrecillas, así que Harry miró al cuervo por una última vez, como señal de advertencia, y voló hacia el cobertizo.

Para placer de Harry, vio un destello de cabello rubio en la ladera cercana; Malfoy había sacado a uno de sus halcones. Harry se quedó donde estaba, oculto por la sombra de una de las torrecilla; mientras el ave volaba. Era mucho más grácil de lo que Harry podría llegar a ser; comenzó a pensar, no por primera vez, en su forma animaga. ¿Habrá sido solo su amor por volar lo que se había dado su forma de ave? Claro, Hermione tenía teorías, pero Harry la había escuchado con una falta creciente de interés. Después de todo, en realidad no importaba.

El halcón, (una hembra, según recordaba), voló bajo por el campo vacío, y luego se elevó para pasar por las lejanas cimas de los árboles, antes de inclinarse y dirigirse hacia la derecha. Repasó una hilera de setos, que apenas se veían a la distancia, y luego se encaminó hacia Malfoy. Descendió con ligereza sobre su brazo protegido, con apenas un aleteo, e inclinó la cabeza para desgarrar el trozo de carne roja que Malfoy le había ofrecido.

Harry miró hasta que Malfoy le puso la capucha sobre la cabeza, y luego voló hasta posarse en el poste de cerca más cercano a Malfoy, curioso por cómo reaccionaría.

-Vaya, hola. Eres muy atrevido, ¿no lo crees? ¿Te atrajo Ayah? O simplemente te liberaste de tus ataduras y te escapaste de tu amo…- La voz de Malfoy era plana y relajante.

Harry alzó las alas y cambió su peso de una garra a otra. Miró a Malfoy de manera desdeñosa, algo en lo que los cazadores eran excelentemente buenos.

-Si mis jaulas no estuviesen llenas, consideraría atraparte. Tus marcas son hermosas.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, acicalándose con el pico. Claro que sus plumas eran hermosas. Movió sus alas para presumir los interiores pálidos, estirando la cola rayada para balancearse.  
>Malfoy dio un paso hacia adelante y Harry se asustó, elevándose de la percha y batiendo las alas con furia, dirigiéndose al techo del cobertizo. La risa de Malfoy lo siguió.<p>

-Hermoso y voluble. Suerte en la cacería.- Malfoy alzó la mano para despedirse y desapareció en el cobertizo. Harry se preguntó si debía esperar, pero decidió no probar su suerte. Lo último que quería era que Malfoy decidiera que necesitaba otro halcón e hiciera espacio para Harry en una de sus jaulas.

Remontó el vuelo una vez más y recorrió la propiedad, hasta que alcanzó el camino desierto. Regresó a su forma humana y regresó a casa, apareciendo.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Ya están atacando muggles, Potter. Al menos así tendríamos la oportunidad de detenerlos.- Sacó su varita, con un suspiro, y tocó la foto enmarcada de Hermione, que estaba sobre el escritorio de Ron. La oscura madera se hizo de un intenso rosa brillante._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Harry._

_-Molestando a Weasley.- Malfoy comenzó a decorar objetos en el escritorio de Ron, con diferentes colores brillantes, hasta que pareció que un cuarto de juegos de niños había explotado. La lámpara era púrpura, el soporte de plumas era naranja brillante, y el tarro de tinta se hizo de un color arcoíris cambiante._

_-Te va a matar._

_-Y aún así, no me has detenido._

xxx*xxx*xxx

_-Bueno, él es un idiota,- dijo Malfoy, antes de que Harry pudiera hablar. -Tal vez podrías ayudarme a localizar eventos mug…, ejem, eventos próximos. Celebraciones, encuentros deportivos, cosas por el estilo. Eventos que podrían atraer a una multitud grande y feliz.- Malfoy le sonrió ampliamente, y por un momento Harry pensó que la chica iba a derretirse. Lo miró de mala manera, y se sintió un poco molesto porque nunca había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Malfoy, ni siquiera en Hogwarts._

_La chica le sonrió a Malfoy._

_-Entonces, ¿estás en publicidad? Ven, déjame te muestro algunas opciones.- Tomó el brazo de Malfoy y lo llevó a otra computadora, para luego inclinarse sobre él, bajo la apariencia de estar mostrándole algunas _opciones_._

xxx*xxx*xxx

_Una ola plateada más grande surgió, y Harry se mordió el labio por un momento, antes de acercarse a Malfoy._

_-De acuerdo, intenta esto. Tus movimientos de varita son un poco rígidos. Déjame…- Recolectando todo su valor, Harry se puso detrás de Malfoy, y luego estiró la mano por encima de su hombro para agarrar su muñeca. Presionó su pecho contra la rígida espalda de Malfoy y, por un momento, Harry temió que Malfoy fuera a golpearle en las costillas con el codo… o peor._

_Ninguno de los dos se movió por tres latidos; luego, Harry deslizó sus dedos por encima de los de Malfoy con más firmeza, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su rostro estaba por encima del hombro de Malfoy y que su calor lo quemaba a través de su túnica._

_-Alza,- murmuró Harry, moviendo con gentileza la mano de Malfoy. Malfoy se lo permitió, y parecía como si se estuviera relajando gradualmente. -Bien,- dijo Harry. -Ahora, gira y golpea, todo en un movimiento suave, como si estuvieras… sí, así. Ahora, de nuevo._

xxx*xxx*xxx

* * *

><p>(1) Los <em>inferi<em>, plural para _inferius_, son los cadáveres reanimados por un mago oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_¿Qué? ¿Se volvió a tardar?_

Mis disculpas, es que la universidad me consume…

Bueno, primero, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer este capítulo…

Segundo, ¡me largo! LOL  
>Es decir, saldré de la ciudad esta semana, y no quise irme sin actualizar… Porque a donde voy no habrá Internet… Les prometo que intentaré traducir más, para no dejarlos esperando mucho. Pero, bueno, sepan que puede volverse imposible…<p>

Bueno, eso es todo…

P.D. Lo estoy subiendo sin una revisión exhaustiva… Si desean señalarme una corrección, está perfecto…

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas de traducción:**

Gracias a las reviewers anónimas, Murtilla y SARAHI, por comentar…  
>Este capítulo va para <strong>shixa<strong>… Espero le guste, señorita… XD

Disfruten…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jueves 23 de Noviembre, 2006<strong>_

Malfoy estaba más enojado de lo que Harry lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Se paseaba por la oficina de Harry, en solo cuatro largos pasos, lo que era una distancia insatisfactoria para aliviar cualquier enojo, como Harry sabía por experiencia.

—¡Maldito estúpido, cabrón, necio bastardo! ¿Me repites cómo carajo consiguió el puesto de Jefe de aurores? —La voz de Malfoy se oyó en el cuarto, a salvo de fisgones gracias a un encantamiento silenciador que había puesto antes de entrar a la oficina después de Harry.

Harry no contestó, dado que no quería que la ira de Malfoy se volviera hacia él. Había sido acuerdo mutuo y tácito el no mencionar el intento de entrenamiento del _patronus _cuando Malfoy llegó a trabajar el martes. Otro ataque de dementores había llamado su atención; el informe les había llegado demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo más que interrogar a los testigos y visitar a la víctima en coma.

—¿Por qué Anders no puede ver que estamos perdiendo tiempo y recursos al estar correteando los ataques? Necesitamos ser proactivos. Ponerles una trampa es la única forma.

Harry pensaba que Malfoy estaba en lo correcto, y lo había apoyado durante su reunión con Anders, pero el Jefe de aurores, como siempre, se la había pasado ponderando y meditando cada punto que Malfoy había expuesto por tanto tiempo que incluso la aparentemente infinita paciencia de Malfoy y sus modales habían estado a punto de estallar. Cuando Anders, por fin, accedió a "discutirlo con Kingsley", Malfoy le deseó un buen día y salió hecho una furia, para despotricar con Harry.

Malfoy dejó de caminar y se arrojó sobre la silla de Ron, con un suspiro pesado. Giró lentamente, mirando el techo.

—Supongo que no importa. ¿Cuándo regresa Weasley?

—El domingo —replicó Harry.

—Lo más seguro es que lo asignen a trabajar contigo, y a mí, me regresarán a hacer trabajo de mierda yo solo. —El tono de Malfoy era sorprendentemente realista. —No he terminado de purgar bien los archivos de Casos Obsoletos del tercer piso.

Harry arrugó la nariz. ¿En serio habían puesto a Malfoy a trabajar purgando archivos? Eso sería un desperdicio de talento.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Potter —dijo Malfoy, en un tono que sonaba un poco reticente.

—De hecho, concuerdo contigo. Tal vez no en lo de usar a los muggles como carnada, claro, pero debe haber alguna forma para poder atraer a las criaturas…

—Ya están atacando muggles, Potter. Al menos así tendríamos la oportunidad de detenerlos. —Sacó su varita, con un suspiro, y tocó la foto enmarcada de Hermione, que estaba sobre el escritorio de Ron. La oscura madera se hizo de un intenso rosa brillante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Harry.

—Molestando a Weasley. —Malfoy comenzó a decorar objetos en el escritorio de Ron, con diferentes colores brillantes, hasta que pareció que un cuarto de juegos de niños había explotado. La lámpara era púrpura, el soporte de plumas era naranja brillante, y el tarro de tinta se hizo de un color arcoíris cambiante.

—Te va a matar.

—Y aún así, no me has detenido.

Harry encogió los hombros con una sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando en jugarle una broma. Esto es mejor.

—¿Porque ahora me culparán a mí?

—Exactamente.

—Podría decir que fuiste mi cómplice.

Harry rió.

—Dudo que yo pueda escapar de su ira. Después de todo, compartimos la oficina. Me dirá que te debí haber detenido.

—Pelamos. Tú perdiste. —Malfoy sonrió, con los ojos brillando, y por un momento Harry entendió cuán increíblemente guapo era Malfoy. Alejó ese pensamiento con un resoplido.

—En tus sueños. Fui a almorzar y al regresar me encontré con esto —replicó Harry, y señaló el escritorio de Ron, lleno de colores—. No tengo idea quién pudo haber hecho semejante barbaridad.

—¿En serio crees que Weasley se creerá eso? Eres un terrible mentiroso.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, despotricando?

—Porque sé que quieres lanzarle un _Crucio_ a Anders, tanto como yo.

—Bueno, tal vez no un _Crucio_ —dijo Harry, y le echó un vistazo a la puerta.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Estaba hablando en sentido figurado. ¡Por Dios, Potter!

—Oh. Bueno, sí, en sentido figurado, me gustaría que dejara de ignorar los problemas y nos dejara hacer nuestro trabajo (1).

—¿En serio crees que mi idea funcionaría? —Había algo de duda en el tono de Malfoy, como si esperase que el apoyo de Harry fuera solo una elaborada trampa. Harry sintió una punzada cuando entendió que él había contribuido a la falta de confianza de Malfoy en su propio departamento.

—No lo sé, pero al menos estaríamos haciendo _algo_, en lugar de…

—¿Invocando aire? —terminó Malfoy, sonriendo porque terminó el viejo dicho (2).

—Sí. —Harry le sonrió—. Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Malfoy parpadeó.

—¿A dónde?

—Al mismo lugar al que voy cuando necesito entender algo.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí. —Harry asintió y se puso de pie—. Vayamos a ver a Hermione.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza; su expresión mostraba terror y pánico.

—No. La mujer me detesta.

—No es cierto. —Harry rodeó el escritorio y le ofreció una mano—. Vamos… compañero. —La forma en la que lo dijo no dejaba duda de que era un poco más que un desafío. Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron, mientras su bravuconería alejaba su incertidumbre.

—De acuerdo —dijo Malfoy—. Pero si me hechiza, será tu culpa. —Estiró la mano y tomó la de Harry. El moreno la apretó por un momento, antes de jalar a Malfoy de la silla. Usó un poco más de la fuerza necesaria y Malfoy terminó _casi_ pegado a él. Se quedaron así, viéndose el uno al otro a una distancia muy corta, por bastantes latidos, y luego Malfoy soltó la mano de Harry y lo empujó—. Aléjate, Potter —dijo, pero el empujón y las palabras tenían un tono juguetón.

Obedientemente, Harry se giró y salió, aliviado porque Malfoy iba detrás de él, y no lo podía ver sonriendo como un tonto.

xx*xx*xx

Después de un momento de sorpresa, al encontrar a Harry y Malfoy en su oficina, Hermione se comportó muy diplomática.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó, y puso a un lado el largo pergamino que había estado leyendo. Lo tocó con la varita para marcar en lugar donde se había quedado con una línea brillosa. —¿O solo se aparecieron para invitarme a almorzar?

—Em… ¿ambos? —preguntó Harry, utilizando su encantadora sonrisa.

—Hmmm. Imagino que consideraste lo del almuerzo hasta que lo mencioné, pero acepto. Estoy famélica. ¿Podemos discutir el problema mientras comemos?

—Supongo. ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Al comedor?

Hermione hizo un sonido de asco justo cuando Malfoy dijo: —No. —Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos porque acababan de estar de acuerdo en algo—. Yo no como en el comedor —añadió Malfoy.

—¿La comida no es buena a menos que la preparen los elfos domésticos? —preguntó Hermione.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, y Harry dijo:

—¡Hermione! Detente. Vamos a almorzar y todos nos vamos a llevar bien. —Sospechaba que Malfoy se rehusaba a comer en el comedor del Ministerio porque muchos de los otros empleados lo trataban como su fuera repugnante. Tal comportamiento no se limitaba a los compañeros inmediatos de Malfoy en la división de aurores.

—¿La tienda de sándwiches? —sugirió Harry.

—Hace mucho frío afuera. Quiero algo tibio.

—El pub Dante's —dijo Malfoy en voz baja.

Harry comenzó a salivar. Para llegar a Dante's debías caminar bastante, algo que muy pocos empleados preferían, pero valía la pena. Se especializaban en sopas de pescado, estofados y caldos que eran legendarios.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Hermione—. Vamos.

Platicaron muy poco durante el paseo. El tráfico muggle estaba pesado y hacía mucho frío como para hablar: el clima se había puesto feo. Una vez que llegaron, el pub se veía acogedor y tibio, con su chimenea encendida y cabinas privadas con paneles oscuros.

Harry ordenó un estofado de pescado y Malfoy lo sorprendió cuando pidió un _Sheperd's Pie _(3). Parecía algo demasiado común para alguien tan refinado como Malfoy. Las cejas de Hermione también se alzaron, pero la mujer no dijo cosa alguna, y escogió un estofado de carne con _dumplings _(4).

—De acuerdo, ¿en qué quieren que los ayude? —preguntó Hermione, cuando el mesero se desapareció por entre la multitud, una vez que tomó sus órdenes.

—El auror Anders está siendo indeciso —admitió Harry—. Creo que Mal… Draco puede tener una idea, pero no podemos implementarla sin la aprobación de Anders. Así que, estoy pensando en hacer algo parecido. —Harry explicó la idea de Malfoy y luego continuó con su propia variación—. En lugar de organizar un evento muggle para atraer a los dementores, espero que podamos encontrar el siguiente lugar en el que podrán atacar. ¿Cómo podemos determinar los eventos muggles venideros que puedan atraer a los dementores?

—Tiene que ser algo con mucha energía. ¿Dices que los ataques ocurren comúnmente cerca de gente feliz; no durante los eventos, sino después, cuando es más fácil encontrar rezagados?

Harry asintió.

—Ese parece ser el caso —admitió Malfoy.

—Creo que el mejor lugar para investigar es la biblioteca —dijo Hermione.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Hermione, esta es…

—Una biblioteca muggle —interrumpió la mujer.

Harry puso los ojos como platos e intercambió una mirada con Malfoy, que se veía un poco asustado.

—No podemos investigar en una biblioteca muggle —dijo Harry.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Claro que pueden.

Harry negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Hermione, nunca fui a la biblioteca de niño. No creo que los Dursley supieran de libros. Y Malfoy es un _sangre pura_. Su condescendencia innata automáticamente atrae la atención de los muggles.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente.

—Eso fue bastante impresionante, Potter.

Harry sonrió.

—Gracias. Solo finjo que soy tú y las palabras largas brotan.

La mirada de Malfoy se volvió de genuino entretenimiento, y el corazón de Harry se detuvo por un segundo.

—Ambos son idiotas. Coman y los llevaré a la biblioteca. En serio, no es tan difícil.

Harry y Malfoy se quedaron sin comentar porque el mesero apareció con la comida, y luego estaban tan ocupados con la suculenta comida como para hacer algo más que comentarios banales acerca de la calidad de la comida, la cual era espléndida.

Cuando acabaron, Hermione los convenció de tomar un taxi muggle. Malfoy se apretujó contra Harry, probablemente para alejarse lo más que pudiera de los carros que pasaban junto a la ventana, y sus nudillos estaban blancos cuando apretó sus rodillas con las manos. Harry había estado en varios paseos salvajes en automóvil, aunque ninguno incluía la vez que subió a un carro volador mientras Ron Weasley manejaba. Este muggle, sin embargo, parecía creer que tenía el derecho de rebasar a todos los otros vehículos. El número de casi colisiones era increíble, e incluso Hermione apretó el brazo de Harry una o dos veces con chillidos del terror.

Harry sintió la urgencia de agarrar a Malfoy cuando giraron bruscamente y estuvieron a punto de golpear a un ciclista, en una maniobra que hizo que se deslizaran por el asiento y apretaran a Hermione contra la puerta. El conductor se disculpó profusamente después de gritarle por la ventana al ciclista algo que, al parecer, eran groserías en otro lenguaje.

—Nunca. Más —juró Malfoy en voz baja, cuando el taxi se detuvo en frente de la biblioteca.

Harry asintió con fervor mientras los tres huían del taxi. Hermione sacó un poco de dinero muggle y pagó el pasaje. Le sonrió a Harry y negó con la cabeza, antes de entrar con los dos hombres al gran edificio.

—Muy bien, vengan por acá y les enseñaré cómo usar una computadora. Casi toda la información que necesitarán la pueden encontrar en Internet, aunque puede que no sea una mala idea revisar revistas locales. Trataré de revisar los eventos que ya señalaron para ver si podemos encontrar similitudes. —Miró el gran reloj en la pared—. Solo me queda otra media hora; luego, tendré que volver. Asumo que ustedes pueden manejar esto sin llegar a los golpes o atraer atención innecesaria. —Sonaba más como una amenaza que como una suposición.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry. Malfoy solo la miró con altivez.

Harry estaba vagamente familiarizado con las computadoras. Los Dursley habían comprado una, después de que Dudley se quejó porque "todos sus amigos" tenían una. Había sido instalada en el cuarto de Dudley, así que Harry solo podía usarla cuando los Dursley no estaban. Después de un tiempo, Dudley le había roto el monitor en un ataque de furia, y la computadora había terminado guardad en una alacena, junto con el resto de los objetos rotos de Dudley.

Malfoy miraba atentamente cómo Hermione repasaba el proceso de búsqueda en el catálogo en línea, presionando las teclas con rapidez y explicando la distribución de la biblioteca mientras tecleaba. Harry se distrajo por una chica de cabello negro, que seguí quitando la vista de su libro para mirar a Malfoy. Después de un rato, la chica dejó de leer y solo lo miró, lamiéndose los labios de vez en cuando. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Harry, ¿estás poniendo atención? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí —dijo, como un autómata.

—Bien, entonces los dejo solos. Buena suerte. —Le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla y salió con prisa.

—Em… ¿Qué es lo siguiente que tenemos que buscar? —preguntó Harry. Buscó las teclas correctas en el teclado y deseó haberle prestado atención a Hermione.

—¿Por qué las letras no están en orden alfabético? —preguntó Malfoy—. La forma en la que están es idiota.

—¡No lo sé! —protestó Harry, queriendo defender a los muggles, pero sin tener idea de por qué las teclas estaban en un orden sin sentido. Jamás había aprendido a escribir a máquina.

—Muggles —dijo Malfoy burlonamente, y luego consultó la lista de Hermione—. Conciertos.

—Conciertos —repitió Harry, consiguiendo formar la palabra, después de buscar y presionar cada letra.

—Esa es la caja incorrecta —dijo Malfoy.

—No es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dice "Autor" y no "Tema"?

Harry frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla. Sabía que había seleccionado la caja correcta. Esa maldita línea pequeña e intermitente obviamente estaba burlándose de él, cambiando de lugar sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Cómo le hizo Hermione para copiar?

—No lo sé, pero creo que podría leer cada libro de aquí para cuando vuelvas a escribir la maldita palabra.

—¿Quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Harry con un bufido irritado.

—Ciertamente, no —replicó Malfoy.

—Entonces cierra el pico. —Laboriosamente, Harry escribió la palabra en la caja correcta. Esperó. Nada pasó—. Creo que está descompuesta.

—Tienes que presionar la tecla de "Enter", imbécil.

Harry lo recordó tan pronto como Malfoy lo mencionó, pero lo fulminó con la mirada por un largo rato mientras picaba la tecla con un dedo rígido.

—Hola —dijo una voz—. ¿Necesitan ayuda, chicos? Se ven un poco…

Harry alzó la mirada para ver a la chica de cabello negro sonriéndole a Malfoy. Era voluptuosa y estaba vestida para resaltar sus atributos. Para Harry, su mirada parecía un poco depredadora. Abrió la boca para asegurarle que no necesitaban ayuda.

—Bueno, él es un idiota— dijo Malfoy, antes de que Harry pudiera hablar. —Tal vez podrías ayudarme a localizar eventos mug…, ejem, eventos próximos. Celebraciones, encuentros deportivos, cosas por el estilo. Eventos que podrían atraer a una multitud grande y feliz. —Malfoy le sonrió ampliamente, y por un momento Harry pensó que la chica iba a derretirse. Lo miró de mala manera, y se sintió un poco molesto porque nunca había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Malfoy, ni siquiera en Hogwarts.

La chica le sonrió a Malfoy.

—Entonces, ¿estás en publicidad? Ven, déjame te muestro algunas opciones. —Tomó el brazo de Malfoy y lo llevó a otra computadora, para luego inclinarse sobre él, bajo la apariencia de estar mostrándole algunas _opciones_.

—Opciones —dijo Harry entre dientes—. ¿Así le llaman estos días? —Presionó las teclas del teclado tan fieramente que logró que una mujer lo mirara como si lo estuviera regañando. La mujer le recordó, de manera desagradable, a la señora Pince. El moreno se esforzó por dejar de maltratar las teclas indefensas y trató de dejar de mirar en la dirección de Malfoy.

La chica reía disimuladamente, y la ronca rica de Malfoy alcanzó los oídos de Harry. Por un momento, se le nubló la vista del enojo, y se encontró mirando el cursor parpadeante en la pantalla. Harry no tenía derecho alguno de sentirse molesto. Malfoy era su compañero, y nada más. Malfoy podía coquetear con cada chica muggle en Londres si así lo quería. No era asunto de Harry.

"Solo estoy celoso", pensó. "Una hermosa y joven chica como esa, ¿quién no querría su atención?

Harry trató de sacudirse su molestia y se concentró en usar la infernal máquina.

_**Domingo 26 de Noviembre, 2006**_

Harry sonrió al ver a Ron, para luego aprisionarlo en un abrazo apabullante. Ron rió y trató de romper las costillas de Harry cuando le regresó el abrazo.

—Te extrañé, camarada —dijo Harry toscamente—. ¿Cómo estuvo la conferencia?

Ron se separó del moreno, con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Harry.

—Estuvo brillante. ¡Aprendí mucho! Había un equipo de Moscú, que presentó algunas soluciones tácticas para situaciones de rehenes que estuvieron increíbles. Espera a que veas mis notas.

Ron parloteó acerca de la conferencia por casi una hora, describiendo lo más destacado de los paneles y contándole acerca de las travesuras de los participantes en Ámsterdam. Hermione iba y venía por la cocina mientras platicaban, haciendo preguntas y dándole palmaditas gentiles a su novio, mientras ponía comida sobre la mesa al nivel de Molly Weasley.

—Hermione, no tenemos _tanta_ hambre —dijo Ron en un momento, pero, aún así, tomó una galleta de jengibre y le dio una mordida.

—Las fiestas se acercan, así que solo estoy practicando un poco. No necesito que tu madre me avergüence cada año.

—No es competencia, Hermione.

—Sí, claro —dijo Hermione entre dientes, acercándose a Harry para que sólo él pudiera oírla, mientras tomaba un poco de _shortbread_ y se lo metía en la boca. Suspiró—. Creo que necesita más almendra la próxima vez (5).

—Lamento que te tocara trabajar con Malfoy —dijo Ron, cambiando de tema—. ¿Cómo va eso?

Harry apretó la mandíbula. Desde el incidente en la biblioteca, sus interacciones con Malfoy habían sido forzadas. Entre ambos, habían conseguido una lista de tamaño decente de eventos próximos que debían vigilar. Harry los había añadido al mapa en el Ministerio y había solicitado ideas al equipo para ver cuál era la mejor forma de vigilar todos los eventos. Planearon pasearse por la mayoría de ellos, pero algunos ocurrían el mismo día, lo que significaba que tendrían que dividir al grupo.

—Bien —dijo Harry secamente.

Ron bufó.

—¿En verdad? ¿Crees que Anders me pondrá en el caso y te quitará a Malfoy, ahora que regresé?

—No lo sé —admitió Harry. En realidad, no estaba seguro acerca de qué opción prefería. Por un lado, trabajar con Malfoy comenzaba a volverse estresante, debido a la rara tensión entre ellos, pero Harry comenzaba a valorar la perspicacia de Malfoy y su buena ética laboral, en especial al encarar la obvia aversión entre Malfoy y los otros miembros del equipo. A pesar de los comentarios sarcásticos de Tim Clark y el entretenimiento de Brady Kern, Malfoy jamás se portaba menos que profesional con ellos, incluso cuando Harry estaba listo para hechizarlos son su comportamiento.

Deseaba poder decir la verdad acerca del ex compañero de Malfoy, pero dudaba que el rubio apreciara la tardía muestra de apoyo bajo esas circunstancias. Tal vez sería mejor si Ron era asignado al caso y Malfoy era relegado, para esperar un compañero nuevo, que lo apreciara tanto como Curtis Laigle lo hacía. Y Malfoy no podía hacer un _patronus_. Harry también necesitaba recordar eso.

—Cuéntame acerca del caso —dijo Ron. Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, el pelirrojo continuó:— ¡Oye, eso me recuerda! Westinghouse… ¿Te acuerdas de él, en la fiesta internacional que tuvimos en Edimburgo? Bueno, me estaba contando acerca de un caso donde una misteriosa viruela estaba acabando con algunos magos, pero los sanadores descubrieron que era un hechizo, no una enfermedad… —Y, con eso, Ron se puso a contar otra historia, para luego continuar hablando.

Cuando Harry finalmente captó los bostezos poco sutiles de Hermione y cómo la mujer se la pasaba mirando la chimenea, ya era más tarde de lo esperado, y Harry no había podido hablar acerca de los dementores.

Harry supuso que habría tiempo para ponerlo al corriente una vez que Anders lo asignara al caso. Pensó que era bueno que Ron estuviera de vuelta.

Mientras se preparaba para dormir, Harry se preguntó como tomaría Malfoy la noticia de que sería reasignado.

_**Lunes 27 de Noviembre, 2006**_

Harry llegó temprano, aunque no tan temprano como Malfoy, quien lo saludó con la cabeza desde el otro lado del comedor, donde estaba sentado, bebiendo de una taza humeante. Harry se preparó una taza de té y se debatió entre unirse a su compañero temporal o no. Sin embargo, decidió ir a su oficina y ponerse al corriente con el papeleo, mientras esperaba noticias.

El equipo dementor se reuniría hasta las diez en punto. Harry presenció, con algo de alivio, la exuberante llegada de Ron a su oficina, a las 9:42.

—¡Harry! ¡No vas a creer esto! —Ron puso los ojos como platos y su boca formó una "O" cuando miró la maravilla brillosa que era su escritorio—. ¿Qué le pasó a mi escritorio?

—Em… No lo sé —dijo Harry, tratando de contener una sonrisa—. Así estaba.

—¿Así estaba? ¿Desde cuándo estaba _así_? ¡Mi snitch autografiada por Horton Hornsby está verde! Harry, ¿cómo pudiste? —Ron tomó la brillante snitch verde. No era de un juego oficial, claro, dado que los Cannons no habían ganado un juego desde el inicio de los tiempos, pero Ron atesoraba el objeto conmemorativo. La pegó a su pecho y fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

—Lo siento, compañero —dijo Harry, permitiéndose sonreír—. No fui yo. Em… ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—¿Cómo lo revierto? —preguntó Ron. Sacó su varita y lanzó un _Finite Incantatem_. Con obvio alivio, vio cómo el brillante verde se desvanecía de la snitch, revelando su color dorado de siempre. Ron suspiró y la volvió a poner sobre su escritorio—. Al menos no es permanente. Más vale que no salgas de vacaciones, Harry.

Harry rió y vio cómo Ron restablecía los objetos sobre su escritorio. Malfoy había sido meticuloso: incluso sus sujetapapeles para los memos eran multicolores y brillantes. Harry pensaba que se veían bonitos.

—Enterado. Pero, de versa, ¿de qué estabas hablando cuando entraste?

—Oh. ¡Oh! ¡Anders y Shacklebolt quieren que dé un curso sobre algunas técnicas que aprendí en la conferencia! ¡Yo! ¡Dando un curso! ¿No es increíble?

Harry lo miró parpadeando, y se preguntó cómo podría Ron llevar a cabo su curso mientras lo ayudaba con el caso de los dementores.

La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció por la falta de respuesta de Harry.

—¿Crees que… que no podré hacerlo?

Harry se sacudió.

—¡No! Digo, no, claro que puedes ahcerlo. Eres brillante; es solo que… Esperaba que trabajaras conmigo de nuevo.

Ron puso cara seria de nuevo.

—Claro. Sobre eso… Al parecer, Anders piensa que Malfoy está haciendo un buen trabajo, dado que no te has quejado o algo por el estilo. Y mencionó algo acerca de no querer separar a un equipo que se había "unido simbióticamente". Sí, creo que eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Crees que al menos sepa lo que eso significa? De todas formas, qué mala suerte, ¿no?

Harry bufó.

—¡Mala suerte para mí, pero buena para ti! Ahora, ¡entrenarás! Pronto, serás el jefe de aurores. Más vale que Anders cuide su puesto. —El moreno sonrió ampliamente.

Ron rió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Claro. Aunque, estoy un poco nervioso. Mi primera vez haciendo una presentación. Merlín, espero no arruinarla. Necesito a Hermione. ¡Buena suerte con eso de los dementores!

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo más que despedirlo, Ron se había ido, con la familiar expresión de susto en su rostro. La sonrisa de Harry duró por largos minutos, y luego suspiró y se fue a buscar a Malfoy, para darle la noticia de que seguirían juntos en el futuro próximo.

Por alguna razón, la noticia no le molestaba tanto como esperaba.

xx*xx*xx

La oficina de Malfoy era el equivalente a la mitad de la de Harry, y parecía que había sido hecha en un cuarto de almacenaje que estaba junto al hueco este de la escalera. La puerta hacia ese hueco tenía un chirrido agudo y permanente, que ninguna cantidad de aceite o hechizos podía erradicar. Era la ruta común de los aurores que se dirigían al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. Casi siempre, la puerta se la pasaba chirriando.

La oficina de Malfoy estaba excesivamente limpia, lo cual no lo sorprendió. A diferencia del escritorio de Harry, que estaba lleno de papeles por todos lados, el de Malfoy se veía como si nunca lo usara. Las bandejas de Entrada y Salida estaban acomodadas con precisión, los archiveros estaban cerrados (y probablemente, bajo llave). El perchero cerca de la puerta estaba ocupado por solo una capa negra y una bufanda verde simple. El perchero de Harry y Ron había acumulado tres chaquetas, un sombrero, cuatro o cinco bufandas y un collar de flores brillantes, que quedó después de la fiesta de despedida de alguien, unos meses atrás.

La oficina no tenía ventana alguna; solo había una pintura solitaria en la pared. Era una escena lóbrega de dos árboles estériles, sobre un paisaje cubierto de nieve. El cielo por encima de los árboles era casi negro, y el pequeña hombre entre los árboles parecía abrumado y perdido. Harry encontró la pintura fría y solitaria, pero la urgencia de estudiarla con profundidad era mayor.

Se preguntó, casi con desesperación, por qué Malfoy la había escogido, pero jamás pudo armarse de valor para hacerle la pregunta.

Malfoy alzó la vista del pergamino que había estado leyendo.

—Potter —dijo, sin tono alguno.

—Malfoy. Vine a contarte, em…

—¿Que me sacaron del caso y Weasley fue reinstaurado?

—No. De hecho, es lo opuesto. Anders asignó a Ron a otra cosa. Tenemos que vernos con los otros en diez minutos. ¿Estás listo?

Malfoy se vio sorprendido por solo un momento, y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Mi presencia es necesaria? Estoy tratando de organizar las notas que junté de nuestro viaje a la biblioteca muggle, así como mis recomendaciones de hechizos potencialmente útiles. Esperaba poder dártelos hoy, un poco más tarde.

Harry apretó los labios cuando Malfoy mencionó la biblioteca muggle. La salida había terminado con Malfoy recibiendo el teléfono de la chica muggle y una oferta para ayudarlo, que no tenía qué ver con su caso. Harry no estaba seguro por qué había sentido alivio cuando Malfoy había incinerado el teléfono de la chica. No era como si Malfoy tuviera un teléfono con el que pudiera llamarla.

Trató de olvidar el recuerdo y se enfocó en el problema al frente. Sabía por qué Malfoy no quería ir a la reunión. Clark y los otros se comportaban aún más hostiles con Malfoy, tal vez por la expectativa del regreso de Ron. Harry tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

—De acuerdo, pero reservaré una de las salas de entrenamiento para nosotros esta tarde. Vamos a trabajar en ese _patronus_.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, pero Harry le había dado un respiro permitiéndole saltarse la junta, y Malfoy lo sabía.

—De acuerdo —dijo bruscamente, y luego levantó un pequeño trozo de papel—. También busqué al hijo de "El Viejo Jackson", el guardia de Azkaban.

—¿Encontraste a su hijo?

—Vive en Edimburgo. ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él?

—Yo iré —dijo. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos de nuevo y Harry se corrigió con velocidad—. ¡Quise decir ambos! ¡Ambos iremos! Después de la lección del _patronus_.

Malfoy se le quedó mirando con profundidad, y luego regresó su atención al pergamino.

Harry miró la perturbadora pintura una vez más y se fue.

xx*xx*xx

la sala de entrenamiento era una de las más pequeñas, y se reservaba usualmente para los aurores. Las paredes eran de piedra, y estaban rayadas, astilladas y ennegrecidas en algunos lugares, por décadas de hechizos. Una pequeña gotera púrpura en el techo escurría sin fin, pero las gotas siempre se desvanecían antes de tocar el suelo. Si el líquido púrpura tocaba piel humana, la víctima se reía por horas. Era una broma común, hacer que los nuevos entraran al cuarto, por el valor recreacional.

Ambos, Harry y Malfoy, evitaron la gotera sin comentarios.

—Veamos ese movimiento de varita de nuevo —dijo Harry, en su tono más autoritario.

—No soy de primer año, Potter —dijo Malfoy bruscamente, y realizó el movimiento a la perfección.

—Entonces, tal vez deberías dejar de comportarte como uno —dijo Harry entre dientes, y frunció el ceño cuando Malfoy lo miró de mala manera. Más alto, Harry dijo:— ¿Conseguiste pensar en un recuerdo feliz desde la última vez que intentamos esto?

—Tal vez —replicó Malfoy, con aire despectivo.

Podía cortarse el aire con un cuchillo, y Harry se forzó a respirar profundamente y relajarse. Molestar a Malfoy no iba a ayudarlo a hacer un _patronus_. Harry cerró los ojos y trató de enfocarse, de recordar lo que sentía en Hogwarts cuando le enseñaba al Ejército de Dumbledore. El estímulo, no la censura, era la herramienta necesaria.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry—. He notado que ayuda calentar un poco. ¿Quieres tener un duelo? Nada letal.

Malfoy sonrió con eso. Vagamente, pero ahí estaba.

—Como desees. —Antes de que Harry estuviera listo, Malfoy giró, se agachó y gritó:— ¡_Tarantallegra_!

Harry lo desvió con un encantamiento escudo a toda prisa, bufando mientras se tiraba a un lado. Rodó y se puso de pie de un salto, gritando:— ¡_Aguafrigidis_!

Un chorro de agua brotó de la varita de Harry, y se esparció a los pies de Malfoy, donde se convirtió al instante en hielo. Malfoy, retorciéndose para esquivar la maldición de Harry, se tropezó y cayó sobre una rodilla. Su mano se raspó al tocar el suelo.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó Harry, pero Malfoy movió su varita y el encantamiento de Harry se desvió por el escudo mágico, y se disipó contra el techo con una lluvia de polvo.

Malfoy lanzó otro hecho y Harry se hizo hacia atrás, sacudiéndose mientras la manga de su túnica se convertía en un enjambre de abejas. El bastardo siempre había sido bueno en Transformaciones. Ahuyentando a los enojados insectos, Harry desvió la siguiente maldición a duras penas. Se deshizo de las abejas y Malfoy desapareció el hielo sobre el suelo.

Caminaron en círculos y Harry se encontró sonriendo. Después de un momento, Malfoy también sonrió y Harry rió.

—Eres muy bueno en esto —admitió.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se hizo más grande.

—Tú no eres tan malo, supongo.

Harry soltó una risotada.

—Un gran elogio, viniendo de ti. ¿Tregua?

—Es solo que no quieres más picaduras de abeja.

—Así es. Duelen demasiado, joder. —Además, su túnica de auror estaba arruinada. Tendría que dejarla en el Departamento de Asignación y Reparación de Uniformes Mágicos y encarar la mirada de reproche de la jefa costurera.

—Muy bien. —Malfoy se enderezó—. Tregua. Por ahora.

—Excelente. Ahora, veamos ese _patronus_.

La diversión en el rostro de Malfoy desapareció. Su expresión se volvió de miedo, y se volteó. Mientras Harry lo miraba, el rubio se tranquilizó, alzó la varita, y dijo:— ¡_Expecto patronum_!

Una nube plateada salió de su varita y se dirigió al suelo antes de desaparecer.

Harry dejó salir el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

—¡Bien! —dijo para alentarlo—. ¡Estuvo bien! Neville solo pudo hacer lo mismo los primeros doce intentos. No te rindas.

Malfoy lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Me estás comparando con Longbottom?

Harry tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Sabes? Esto será más sencillo si no insultas a mis amigos.

—_Esto_ será más sencillo si no los mencionas constantemente.

Harry casi reconoció su punto.

—Tú te enfocaste en Neville. Yo intentaba darte ánimos.

—¿Vamos a discutir todo el día, o vas a intentar enseñarme? —El tono despectivo regresó, solo si su momento de camaradería anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Harry se contuvo de responderle y forzó una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Intentémoslo de nuevo y veamos si podemos evitar golpearnos.

Malfoy hizo el encantamiento de nuevo, pero produjo solo una nube de humo blanco. Obviamente, su humor se había agriado y eso estaba afectando su desempeño. "Imbécil delicado", decidió Harry. Se acercó un poco

—Parece que tu recuerdo feliz solo funciona después de haber intentado herirme. Imagínate.

—Tal vez ese es mi recuerdo feliz, Potter —dijo Malfoy, pero sus hombros perdieron un poco de tensión.

—Eso no me sorprendería, Malfoy —dijo Harry secamente—. Ahora, piensa en _hacerme_ algo terrible e inténtalo de nuevo.

Malfoy inhaló y alzó la varita. Esta vez, Harry trató de poner atención en sus movimientos, para parecer un maestro y no un colegial irritado.

Una ola plateada más grande surgió, y Harry se mordió el labio por un momento, antes de acercarse a Malfoy.

—De acuerdo, intenta esto. Tus movimientos de varita son un poco rígidos. Déjame… —Recolectando todo su valor, Harry se puso detrás de Malfoy, y luego estiró la mano por encima de su hombro para agarrar su muñeca. Presionó su pecho contra la rígida espalda de Malfoy y, por un momento, Harry temió que Malfoy fuera a golpearle en las costillas con el codo… o peor.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por tres latidos; luego, Harry deslizó sus dedos por encima de los de Malfoy con más firmeza, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su rostro estaba por encima del hombro de Malfoy y que su calor lo quemaba a través de su túnica.

—Alza —murmuró Harry, moviendo con gentileza la mano de Malfoy. Malfoy se lo permitió, y parecía como si se estuviera relajando gradualmente—. Bien —dijo Harry—. Ahora, gira y golpea, todo en un movimiento suave, como si estuvieras… sí, así. Ahora, de nuevo.

Harry guió la mano de Malfoy para hacer el movimiento de varita correcto dos veces más. Estaba tan enfocado en el movimiento que le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que se estaba recargando más y más contra Malfoy, y que había puesto su mano libre sobre la cadera de Malfoy. Lo descubrió en el instante en que Malfoy se quedó completamente quieto y rígido, una vez más.

Harry notó, con una sacudida de sorpresa, cuán íntimamente cerca se encontraban. La esencia de Malfoy le era familiar a Harry, ahora que habían estado trabajando juntos por tres semanas, pero Harry jamás había percibido cuántos matices tenía. Había un olor a madera, a algo dulce, y un poco de algo picante y… y Harry estaba demasiado cerca de Draco Malfoy; lo estaba _respirando_.

Harry estuvo a punto de saltar hacia atrás, pero eso sería cobarde, así como horriblemente obvio. En vez de eso, se mantuvo firme, aunque podía sentir cómo sus músculos protestaban, puesto que estaban tan tensos como los de Malfoy.

—Ahora… haz el hechizo —dijo Harry sin aliento. Debajo de su vergüenza, algo había echado raíces; algo que parecía recorrer su sangre como los insidiosos tentáculos de una _Tentacula Venenosa_.

Malfoy se movió, alzando su brazo y repitiendo el movimiento con la mano de Harry cubriendo la suya. Su hombro se recargó contra el pecho de Harry, un corto movimiento que pareció mucho más largo. La mano de Harry seguía en su cadera, aunque apenas y lo tocaba. Parecía algo demasiado íntimo, algo que Malfoy jamás permitiría bajo circunstancias normales. Sus respiraciones parecían estar sincronizadas; inhalaban y exhalaban al mismo tiempo. El aroma de Malfoy llenó los sentidos de Harry.

—_Expecto patronum_ —susurró Malfoy. Parecía que se movía en cámara lenta. Harry miró, con una oleada de esperanza, cómo un resplandor emergía de la punta de la nueva varita de Malfoy. Una nube plateada se dirigió hacia adelante y se retorció, cambiando la intensidad del resplandor…

Y se desvaneció.

Ambos se quedaron congelados por un momento, y luego Malfoy se alejó con brío, sin detenerse hasta que sus zancadas lo alejaron bastante de Harry, que sintió frío por haberse separado y calor por haber comprendido que habría sido perfectamente feliz de haberse quedado en esa posición con Malfoy por un largo tiempo.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y se giró a un lado, sin saber cual palabra, confundido o mortificado, describiría con exactitud su emoción dominante.

—Eso estuvo… bastante bien —dijo, y quiso patearse cuando las palabras salieron en un tono una octava más alto que su tono normal de voz—. Deberías, em… Seguir practicando. Ya casi lo logras.

Con eso, Harry caminó con energía a la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir. Malfoy lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero, afortunadamente, parecía más perplejo que perturbado. Harry forzó una sonrisa, que él esperaba fuera alentadora, y huyó.

En el baño más cercano, Harry se arrojó agua al rostro y evitó su propia mirada en el espejo. Maldita sea, ¿cómo era posible que se sintiera atraído por el jodido Draco Malfoy?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>(1) Harry menciona que lo dirá en sentido figurado porque, en inglés, utiliza la expresión "<em>I would like him to pull his head out of his arse<em>" que significa literalmente "_Me gustaría que se sacara la cabeza del trasero_"… XD

(2) Creo que tal dicho no existe…

(3) El Sheperd's Pie es un plato británico, que consiste en carne de cordero y cubierta por puré de papas y/o queso.

http:/ simplyrecipes .com /photos /shepherds-pie .jpg (Alce la mano a quién se le antojó…)

(4) Los _dumplings_ son bolitas de masa guisada.

(5) El _shortbread_ es un tipo de galleta tradicional de Escocia. Se elabora sin levadura.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Unas tejas rojizas salieron del techo mientras el _patronus _de Clark brotaba de la punta de su varita._

_Malfoy gritó, sin que Harry pudiera oírlo, hacia Clark. Harry miró, con horror, cómo las tejas del techo y algunos pedazos más grandes volaban por el aire hacia Clark, que no prestaba atención, mientras alzaba la varita en señal de victoria mientras el dementor huía._

_Harry estaba demasiado lejos para ayudar. Sentía como si estuviera volando por almíbar, peleando contra el viento mientras veía a Malfoy volando a velocidad vertiginosa hacia Clark, que estaba en el camino del desastre que caía, distraído. Malfoy lanzó un hechizo; logró desviar algunas piezas de techo, pero no todas._

_Clark alzó la mirada justo cuando Malfoy chocó contra él, empujándolo a un lado. Una pieza grande de teja se estrelló contra Malfoy, que cayó hacia el suelo._

xx*xx*xx

—_Al final, yo lo traicioné, y Lucius pagó el precio. E, indirectamente, también Draco._

—_¿Draco? —preguntó Harry, cuando lo llenó el temor de que Voldemort hubiera puesto la misma maldición sobre Draco, la enfermedad desgastante que había terminado con Lucius Malfoy en menos de dos semanas, frustrando todos los esfuerzos para curarlo._

—_Jamás se reconciliaron, Lucius y Draco. Para cuando entendió que era fatal, Lucius y no podía comunicarse. Draco creía… aún cree que Lucius repudiaba sus elecciones. En realidad, Lucius estaba muy orgulloso de él. —Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y Narcissa alzó una mano para retirarla, con una sonrisa lánguida—. Pero, viniendo de una madre, esas palabras significan poco para un niño desesperado por aprobación. Draco necesitaba escucharlo de Lucius. Y ahora jamás lo hará._

xx*xx*xx

_Harry movió sus dedos y masajeó el área con cuidado, tomando los gemidos y gruñidos de Malfoy como guía. Después de unos minutos, notó que su mano izquierda estaba alrededor de la cadera de Malfoy, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras su mano derecha repasaba de arriba abajo su espalda, en un patrón rítmico. La garganta de Harry se secó por la cercanía._

—_¿Cómo… cómo se siente? —preguntó, tratando de controlar su despierta libido. "Por el amor de Merlín", se recordó. Estaba haciendo un acto de bondad, no tratando de seducir a Malfoy._

_Malfoy hizo otro sonido que fue directo a la polla de Harry, a pesar del regaño interno anterior._

—_Bien —dijo Malfoy. —Se siente bien. Tienes buenas manos. —El halago inesperado detuvo los movimientos de Harry. Malfoy giró la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron. Algo pareció pasar entre ellos, algo que hizo que Harry tuviera dificultad para respirar, y retiró sus manos con una reacción demasiado espantada._

xx*xx*xx

* * *

><p>Recién salida del "horno"... Ya se las debía.<p>

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas de traducción:**

Gracias a SARAHI, yilam y Comodin por comentar el capítulo pasado…

Espero éste les agrade…

Disfruten…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miércoles 29 de Noviembre, 2006<strong>_

Si Harry se hubiera encontrado con Toby Jackson en una calle muggle cualquiera, lo habría tomado por lo que exactamente era: un obrero común. No era muy alto, y estaba más redondo que delgado, con una barba insípida y complexión robusta. Llevaba un gorro de estambre, a pesar de que estaban dentro de la casa, y algunos mechones de cabello café grisáceo se salían por los bordes.

Su casa parecía más una choza, pero tenía una excelente vista del _Firth of Forth_ (1) o, al menos, así debía ser cuando las nubes no estaban cubriendo el agua y escupiendo una fría lluvia.

Toby les había ofrecido botellas de _Excellence_ de Edimburgo, algo que Malfoy había aceptado, sorprendiendo a Harry. Hacía demasiado frío como para beber cerveza; Harry habría preferido un té caliente; sin mencionar que seguían trabajando. Sin embargo, decidió seguir el ejemplo de Malfoy y bebió un sorbo de la bebida malteada.

—Plomería, ¿verdad? —preguntó Malfoy—. ¿Hiciste trabajos en Hogwarts después de la guerra?

Toby sonrió y asintió. Uno de sus dientes sobresalía en un ángulo extraño, y el hombre tenía el hábito de jugar con él con su lengua.

—Sí, muchas tuberías necesitaban ser reemplazadas. Un equipo entero tuvo que trabajar día y noche. Nos tomó casi todo el verano. Compré una nueva silla con el dinero extra. —Palmeó el recarga brazos de la silla estampada en la que estaba sentado—. Tiene encantamientos vibradores y _masajeadores_ —añadió en voz baja.

Malfoy silbó y se inclinó hacia adelante, como si estuviera impresionado. Harry bebió su cerveza para evitar toser. Jamás había visto a Malfoy actuar como alguien que no fuera intelectual y aristócrata.

—¿Puedo probarla? —dijo Malfoy.

Toby asintió y se levantó. Malfoy se sentó en la silla, a pesar de que se veía tan fuera de lugar como un supermodelo bailando al estilo _country_. Toby activó el encantamiento vibrador y Malfoy lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando.

—Cierto, se siente bien —dijo—. Puede que consiga una para mí.

Los siguientes diez minutos se la pasaron esperando a que Toby encontrara la dirección de la tienda de sillas y comentando las virtudes de las opciones de masaje y las selecciones de colores. Harry miró a Malfoy y trató de no verse demasiado aburrido.

—Gracias por esto —dijo Malfoy amigablemente, y metió el trozo de papel en su bolsillo—. Me aseguraré de mencionarle al señor Sedeo que estás bastante satisfecho y que me diste su referencia. —Malfoy guiñó el ojo—. Tal vez puedas cobrar comisiones.

Toby bufó.

—Poco probable, pero te lo agradezco, Draco. Viniste a preguntarme algo acerca de mi papá, ¿verdad?

Harry levantó la cabeza. Sabía que Malfoy estaba planeando algo, pero aun así se preguntaba si llegarían a tratar el verdadero asunto por el que habían ido a visitarlo. Era posible que Malfoy tuviera un fetiche con las sillas. Harry respingó al pensar en los fetiches de Malfoy; en definitiva, no tenía tiempo para irse por esa tangente.

Malfoy se apartó de la preciada silla de Toby y regresó a su previo asiento duro, haciéndole señas a Toby para que regresara a sus confines vibradores.

—Sí. Tu padre trabajaba en Azkabán antes de la guerra, ¿correcto?

Toby asintió.

—Sí, fue asesinado ahí. Algunos seguidores de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" se escaparon. No puedo recordar sus nombres ahora mismo, aunque tengo el artículo de _El Profeta_. —Toby hizo ademán de volver a pararse, pero Malfoy alzó su mano con rapidez.

—No, no es necesario. De hecho, estamos más interesados en los dementores. Al parecer, tu padre fue una especie de experto en los dementores. Los otros guardias en la prisión hablaban muy bien de él.

Toby se inclinó hacia atrás, asintiendo de manera orgullosa. Harry estudió los ladrillos multicolores que rodeaban la chimenea. Malfoy no quería, para nada, que Toby encontrara ese artículo; lo más probable era que Lucius Malfoy fuera uno de los que escaparon.

—Sí, fue el mejor. Inventó un hechizo que los mantenía alineados. Le llamaba "La punzante".

Malfoy miró a Harry y luego a Toby.

—Exacto. Y, de casualidad, ¿te la enseñó? ¿Te enseñó la "punzante"?

Toby asintió, ansioso.

—¡Sí! Me dijo que quería que estuviera listo, en caso de que llegase a encontrarme con un dementor. Me enseñó el encantamiento _patronus _y la punzante. Claro, jamás tuve que usarla con algún dementor. Jamás he estado tan cerca de uno, ¿sabes?

—¡Brillante! —dijo Draco—. ¿Crees que puedas enseñarnos?

Toby lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Yo? ¿Enseñarle un hechizo a los aurores? ¿A Harry Potter? —Harry estuvo a punto de encogerse.

—Así es —dijo Malfoy, y sonrió—. ¿No estarías orgulloso de ayudarnos?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Los chicos en el pub se pondrán… —Toby perdió la alegría—. Bueno, jamás me creerán, ¿o sí?

—¿De casualidad tienes una cámara? —preguntó Malfoy en un tono ladino.

Harry gruñó.

xx*xx*xx

Harry miró a Malfoy de lado, y se acomodó el cuello de su túnica de auror para evitar que el aire soplara en su espalda. Sus pasos aplastaban el camino mientras buscaban un lugar apartado donde pudieran desaparecerse.

—Esas fotografías estarán en _El Profeta _para mañana —se quejó Harry.

—Esto no se trata de ti, Potter, se trata de salvar vidas muggles inocentes. Es un hechizo interesante, ¿no lo crees?

Harry frunció el ceño, pero suponía que Malfoy tenía razón.

—Es una _imperius _modificada, con un toque de Legeremancia y algo de maldición punzante. De hecho es increíblemente astuto.

—Y hecha a la medida para los dementores. La pregunta es… ¿crees que podamos utilizarla?

—No lo sé. Tiene un alcance y una duración limitados. El "viejo Jackson" parecía utilizar el hechizo principalmente para mantener a los dementores a raya, sin tener que recurrir a un _patronus_ completo. —A diferencia del _patronus_, Malfoy le había agarrado el truco al hechizo rápidamente, tal vez porque no necesitaba un recuerdo feliz, sino enfocar la mente.

Dos camionetas muggles estaban estacionadas la una junto a la otra, y Malfoy se metió entre ellas. Harry lo siguió y ambos se aparecieron, sin decir palabras, en el Jardín Botánico Real. El lugar era conocido por su escuela de Herbología y su jardín de plantas mágicas, pero también tenía acceso directo, por la red flú, al Ministerio de Magia.

Hablaron de nuevo hasta que se encontraron seguramente arrellanados en la oficina de Harry. Ya había terminado el turno (de nuevo) y Ron ya se había ido a casa. Malfoy se sentó en la silla de Ron y Harry reflexionó que, recientemente, Malfoy había pasado más tiempo ahí que Ron. Malfoy abrió el cajón de la derecha del escritorio de Ron y sacó un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

—Me van a culpar porque esas se pierdan, ¿sabes? —comentó Harry.

—Y por eso saben mucho más dulces. Gracias, Potter. —Malfoy se metió una en la boca y la masticó con una sonrisa.

Harry decidió ignorarlo, así que tomó una pluma y pergamino, y escribió con rapidez las instrucciones para hacer el hechizo. No quería olvidarlo después de una noche de descanso. También se lo llevaría a Hermione, para ver qué pensaba ella acerca del hechizo.

Malfoy, distraídamente, volvió la preciada Snitch de Ron color verde, y masticó otra galleta.

—¿Podrías detenerte? —exigió Harry—. Era _Impellafodio_, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Potter. ¿Ya logramos lo suficiente hoy? Creo que me iré a casa.

—Sí, ya acabamos. —Harry continuó escribiendo mientras Malfoy se ponía de pie. Antes de que el rubio llegara a la puerta, Harry agregó: —Y, Malfoy… Un buen trabajo hoy con Jackson. Gracias.

—Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, Potter —dijo Malfoy, pero su voz era baja y no tenía su usual mordacidad. Harry sonrió mientras Malfoy se iba.

_**Jueves 7 de Diciembre, 2006**_

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: un remolino se formaba en las nubes y se estiraba hasta el suelo, hasta las casas que tenía abajo.

—¿Están causando eso? —le gritó Harry a Malfoy, dirigiendo su escoba hacia el hombre, hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron. Incluso así, casi no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Malfoy en el viento silbante.

—¡Es poco probable!

El clima había estado siniestro y feo todo el día, con el aire soplando y la lluvia cayendo, pero, ¿un tornado? Jamás había escuchado que un tornado llegara a Londres.

Habían estado persiguiendo cuatro dementores, pues su investigación muggle había dado sus frutos, y esta vez, con suficiente previsión, habían podido evitar un ataque. Al menos, por ahora. Sin embargo, las criaturas se habían escondido en las nubes, y Clark se había empeñado en seguirlos; lo más seguro era que estaba abrumado por la emoción de la persecución, después de haber estado en la oficina por una semana, aburrido y esperando a que algo sucediera. Su rutina había sido disturbada por igualmente aburridas salidas a eventos muggles, esperando ver algún dementor.

Harry se había encogido de hombros y había seguido a Tim. A decir verdad, Harry prefería estar sobre una escoba, incluso cuando peleaba contra el aire y la lluvia, e incluso cuando perseguía dementores sin sentido. Era imposible que pudieran detener a las criaturas, por lo que solo podían espantarlas. Al final superarían a las escobas de los aurores y se desaparecerían.

Malfoy se acercó lo suficiente como para que su cabello tocara la mejilla de Harry, mientras giraba por el vendaval.

—¡Esta cosa está atrayendo atención! ¡Necesitamos quitarlo de la vista!

Harry asintió para mostrar su aprobación, justo cuando el tornado llegó abajo y destruyó un pedazo de techo de un alto edificio. Harry alcanzó a ver a Rocco, cerca de las nubes que giraban, lejos de los ojos muggles. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Clark?

—¡Ahí! —dijo Malfoy y señaló—. Estúpido cachorro, ¿qué está haciendo? (2)

Clark aceleró su escoba hacia el suelo y luego desapareció de la vista; al menos tuvo la decencia de ponerse un encantamiento desilusionador. Harry hizo lo mismo y luego le alegró ver que Malfoy hacía lo mismo. Ambos siguieron a Clark y Harry intentó gritarle a Tim que dejara de ser tan imprudente y que regresara al cuartel general.

Harry vio lo que había llamado la atención de Clark, mientras se acercaban al suelo. Un dementor había esquinado a un muggle, cerca de una apertura entre edificios bajos. La criatura flotaba por encima del aterrorizado muggle, mientras sus fétidos miembros negros se movían por el aire que soplaba. Una ráfaga golpeó la escoba de Harry, alzándolo varios metros por encima de Malfoy, quien acomodó su escoba y se dirigió hacia abajo.

Unas tejas rojizas salieron del techo mientras el patronus de Clark brotaba de la punta de su varita.

Malfoy gritó, sin que Harry pudiera oírlo, hacia Clark. Harry miró, con horror, cómo las tejas del techo y algunos pedazos más grandes volaban por el aire hacia Clark, que no prestaba atención, mientras alzaba la varita en señal de victoria mientras el dementor huía.

Harry estaba demasiado lejos para ayudar. Sentía como si estuviera volando por almíbar, peleando contra el viento mientras veía a Malfoy volando a velocidad vertiginosa hacia Clark, que estaba en el camino del desastre que caía, distraído. Malfoy lanzó un hechizo; logró desviar algunas piezas de techo, pero no todas.

Clark alzó la mirada justo cuando Malfoy chocó contra él, empujándolo a un lado. Una pieza grande de teja se estrelló contra Malfoy, que cayó hacia el suelo.

Harry sintió que el corazón en la garganta, ahogándolo mientras trataba de gritar las palabras de un encantamiento amortiguador. Por suerte, Rocco estaba junto a él, e hizo el encantamiento al mismo tiempo. Malfoy golpeó el suelo con fuerza, pero casi toda su velocidad había sido reducida. Harry aterrizó y soltó su escoba al momento, apenas siendo consciente que Clark y Rocco también descendían cerca de ellos.

Harry se puso de cuclillas junto al cuerpo quieto de Malfoy y lo volteó con cuidado, preocupado porque hubiera algún daño en la columna. Los escombros habían golpeado a Malfoy en la espalda baja. Harry hizo un gesto de dolor cuando vio el rostro de Malfoy; estaba raspado por su contacto con el suelo, y comenzaba a hincharse con rapidez. La sangre brotaba de una fosa nasal. Parecía sin vida en los brazos de Harry.

—¡Lleven nuestras escobas al cuartel! —le ordenó bruscamente Harry a Clark, cuya cara estaba pálida, por haber visto la expresión de Harry. Si Clark se atrevía a comentar que Malfoy "se lo merecía", Harry iba a hechizarlo en donde estaba—. Llevaré a Draco a San Mungo. Rocco, encárgate del muggle. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia el hombre, que los veía boquiabierto mientras se quedaba contra la pared. El _patronus_ de Clark había salvado al hombre del dementor, pero el hombre estaba igual de paralizado, por haber visto hombres en túnica montando escobas.

Confiando en que Rocco se encargaría de la situación del muggle y de Tim Clark, Harry tomó a Malfoy en sus brazos y se desapareció.

xx*xx*xx

Harry estaba sentado en una incómoda silla, esperando que el personal de San Mungo le dijera algo. Habían metido a Malfoy en un cuarto privado de Sala de Heridas Generales y Enfermedades, y Harry había pasado el tiempo bebiendo un tibio té y repasando algunos números viejos del _Corazón de Bruja _y_ El Quisquilloso_.

Harry escuchó pasos acercándose, y alzó la cabeza para ver a Tim Clark aproximándose, aún metido en su túnica de auror. Su cara estaba manchada de polvo y su ceño estaba fruncido. Se dejó caer en la silla junto a Harry.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Clark, con aspecto genuinamente preocupado.

—No lo sé. No han salido.

Clark se incline hacia adelante y apoyó sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos. Las manos sobre las rodillas. Miró el piso blanco por un minuto o dos y luego dijo:

—Estaba equivocado.

—¿Equivocado? —preguntó Harry.

Clark lo miró y luego apartó su mirada.

—Acerca de Malfoy. Yo debería estar ahí, no él. —Señaló con la cabeza el cuarto de Malfoy—. No tenía que hacer eso. Yo no lo hubiera hecho por él. He sido un completo imbécil con él y luego él va y hace eso. ¿Por qué?

—Es un buen auror —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Sí. —Clark gruñó y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo—. No puedo creer que jamás me haya hechizado. De haber sido un mortífago, como yo me empeñaba en decir, me habría hechizado a más no poder, o envenenado, o hecho algo. Me siento como un jodido idiota, por no haberlo visto.

Harry no dijo nada; sus propias ideas preconcebidas habían hecho que creyera lo peor de Malfoy, hasta que Curtis Laigle le había abierto los ojos. Al menos el auror Clark había llegado a esa conclusión por su cuenta. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Harry desvaneció su té frío y se preparó otra taza en el Dispensador Siempre Lleno, cerca de las puertas exteriores.

Rocco entró al cuarto, notó sus expresiones lóbregas, y no dijo nada; solo se quedó sentado, para esperar con ellos. Después de un rato, Vic y Brady entraron muy tranquilos. Harry se alegró de verlos, pensando que por fin, por fin, estaban actuando como un equipo. Esperaba no tener que perder a uno de ellos pronto.

—Un tornado en Londres —dijo Brady—. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

—¿Alguien contactó a la madre de Malfoy? —preguntó Vic.

Harry sintió una punzada de pánico. Había estado tan preocupado por Malfoy que ni siquiera había pensado en Narcissa. Vic rodó los ojos y suspiró. —Hombres —dijo, como algo que repetía mucho. Le hizo un gesto a Harry—. Yo lo haré.

Harry se levantó y la detuvo con una mano.

—No. Yo debería hacerlo. Es mi responsabilidad. Y ya he hablado con ella antes. —El recuerdo de cuando había conversado con ella en el bosque regresó a su mente, y miró la puerta cerrada una vez más antes de acomodar sus pensamientos y dirigirse a la conexión flú pública.

Un elfo doméstico tomó la llamada y Narcissa cruzó al momento que escuchó las palabras "Draco" y "San Mungo". Para alguien que había sido tomada desprevenida en una tarde de jueves, se veía tan elegante como si hubiera planeado ir a una fiesta formal de té. Y tal vez ese era el caso.

Regresaron a la sala de espera y Harry le explicó lo que había pasado. Los otros se presentaron, incómodos. Tim se sonrojó, tartamudeó y se disculpó, explicando que había sido su culpa y asegurándole que Draco le había salvado la vida.

Narcissa estaba blanca como la cal para cuando se sentó; aun así, logró tranquilizar a Tim con un murmurado:

—No se preocupe, auror Clark. Estoy bastante segura de que Draco estará bien. —A pesar de sus palabras, Harry notó que las puntas de sus dedos estaban blancas donde apretaba fuertemente sus muslos al sentarse.

Ninguno mencionó que Malfoy ya había estado ahí por varias horas.

Cuarenta minutos después, la puerta se abrió por fin. Todos se pusieron de pie de prisa, mientras una sanadora, con su túnica verde, caminaba hacia ellos. Su cara era severa, a pesar de que le recordaba un poco a Molly Weasley, excepto que el cabello de la mujer era color gris metal, en vez de rojo.

—Auror Potter —dijo, a modo de saludo. Luego, miró a Narcissa—. Soy la sanadora Corrigo. ¿Es usted pariente del paciente?

—Soy su madre.

—Bien, entonces puede firmar todas las formas. El auror Malfoy estará bien. Estaba dañado del riñón y una de sus vértebras estaba fracturada. Eso necesitó algunos encantamientos curiosos, pero el sanador Salus es muy bueno. Había riesgo de que hubiera daño en su médula espinal, pero creemos que el procedimiento fue exitoso. El daño al riñón fue corregido con pociones, aunque tendrá que seguir tomándolas por la siguiente semana, solo para estar seguros. Estará dolido y necesitará reposo en cama, y trabajo ligero una vez que regrese al trabajo. Nada de volar, correr o perseguir tornados, auror Potter. —Su tono era severo, como si hubiera sido la culpa de Harry el que Malfoy se hubiese herido—. Le recomendamos que se lo tome tranquilo por las siguientes tres semanas, como mínimo.

Harry solo asintió, demasiado aliviado por la prognosis como para comentar.

La sanadora continuó.

—Está descansando en este momento, pero pueden entrar unos minutos, si gustan.

—Gracias, sanadora Corrigo —replicó Narcissa. Caminó un poco hacia el cuarto y luego se detuvo, para voltear a ver a Harry—. ¿Viene, señor Potter?

Harry se unió a ella con un asentimiento y, juntos, entraron al cuarto, en el que aún estaban dos sanadores. Parecía que uno de ellos estaba limpiando, mientras el otro estaba llenando el papeleo, a la tenue luz de una lámpara.

El que estaba escribiendo, el sanador Salus, según suponía Harry, habló con Narcissa, reiterándole lo que la otra ya le había dicho, y dándole instrucciones para el cuidado de Malfoy. El otro sanador acercó dos sillas a la cama, y Harry se sentó en una, para luego mirar con preocupación el rostro de Malfoy. Parecía como si el rubio estuviera durmiendo. Su mejilla raspada había sido curada y Harry sonrió por eso. Podía imaginar que Malfoy se molestaría si algo llegaba a estropear su perfecta complexión.

Ambos sanadores salieron y Narcissa tomó asiento junto a Harry. Estiró una mano y alzó una de Malfoy. Harry siempre había pensado que Malfoy era pálido, pero junto a Narcissa su piel se veía algo oscura. De hecho, Malfoy se veía mucho más sano de lo que se había visto en la escuela. Al parecer, todo ese trabajo en las afueras lo había puesto más en forma que antes…

—Lucius estaba furioso cuando Draco le anunció que quería ser auror. Discutieron por días.

Harry asintió, sorprendido por la revelación de Narcissa. Se podía imaginar muy bien ese escenario.

—Quería que Draco siguiera sus pasos, a pesar de que sabía que ese camino había sido manchado por las decisiones que él… que nosotros habíamos tomado. Claro que alejarse de ese camino durante los tiempos oscuros habría sido increíblemente peligroso. Solo Severus tuvo el valor de andar por ese camino. —Suspiró—. Y pagó por esa traición.

—Usted lo hizo —dijo Harry, en voz baja—. Usted anduvo por ese camino cuando salvó mi vida.

Sus dedos apretaron los de Draco.

—Yo también pagué por esa traición. A veces creo que el Señor… que Voldemort maldijo a mi familia. Ahora, su sombra vive en cada esquina de mi casa. A veces creo verlo, acechando por los rincones. Me sobresalto ante cada movimiento inesperado, pensando que es él, o esa infernal serpiente. Y luego, Lucius… —Cerró los ojos por un momento—. Bueno, esa no era una enfermedad natural.

—Pero Voldemort… Él se ha ido —insistió Harry.

La mujer le sonrió sin ganas.

—Sí, usted hizo un buen trabajo, Harry. Lo que le hizo a Lucius surgió mucho antes de ese fatídico día. Lucius nunca fue bueno con la Oclumancia. El Señor Oscuro sabía que la lealtad de Lucius nos pertenecía a mí y a Draco. Él detestaba eso, por sobre todas las cosas, y lo usaba para manipular a Lucius a cada rato. Odiaba cada tierna emoción y esperaba acabar con ellas.

Harry miró el quieto rostro de Malfoy de nuevo. Malfoy, quien había comenzado a volverse "Draco" en la cabeza de Harry; separado, y aun así inexplicablemente enredado en el misterioso linaje que era la familia Malfoy.

—Al final, yo lo traicioné, y Lucius pagó el precio. E, indirectamente, también Draco.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry, cuando lo llenó el temor de que Voldemort hubiera puesto la misma maldición sobre Draco, la enfermedad desgastante que había terminado con Lucius Malfoy en menos de dos semanas, frustrando todos los esfuerzos para curarlo.

—Jamás se reconciliaron, Lucius y Draco. Para cuando entendió que era fatal, Lucius ya no podía comunicarse. Draco creía… aún cree que Lucius repudiaba sus elecciones. En realidad, Lucius estaba muy orgulloso de él. —Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y Narcissa alzó una mano para retirarla, con una sonrisa lánguida—. Pero, viniendo de una madre, esas palabras significan poco para un niño desesperado por aprobación. Draco necesitaba escucharlo de Lucius. Y ahora jamás lo hará.

La mujer volvió a poner la mano de Draco sobre la cama, y se levantó para servirse un vaso de agua del cántaro frío sobre la mesita de noche. Le dio un trago y le ofreció el recipiente a Harry, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Desafortunadamente, ahora parece que Draco está más dispuesto a tomar el "hábito" Malfoy y convertirse en el tipo de persona que Lucius esperaba. Es como si su fantasma tuviera más poder sobre Draco que el que Lucius tenía en vida.

—¿Su… su fantasma? —preguntó Harry, espantado.

Narcissa rió; un sonido extraño en el callado cuarto. Causó un poco de eco, mientras ella ponía el vaso sobre la mesita antes de regresar a su asiento.

—Bueno, no literalmente. Quise decir que Draco siente la imperiosa necesidad de vivir a la altura de los estándares de su padre, más ahora que antes, cuando Lucius aún vivía. Es una pena, a veces. Creo que eso evita que viva verdaderamente feliz.

—¿Qué lo haría feliz? —preguntó Harry, confundido por sus palabras. ¿Malfoy no era feliz como auror? Mentalmente se dio una patada. Claro que Malfoy no era feliz; el departamento entero lo trataba como si fuera una especie de plaga.

Narcissa no se molestó en responder.

Unos momentos después, la sanadora Corrigo regresó y los echó, insistiendo que les informaría, al instante, cuando Draco despertara.

Harry le deseó buenas noches a Narcissa, mandó a los otros aurores a casa, y regresó a Grimmauld Place, donde se preparó una cena fría y se recostó sobre el sillón, repitiendo la conversación en su cabeza.

_**Sábado 9 de Diciembre, 2006**_

Narcissa Malfoy abrió la puerta principal para dejar entrar a Harry, pero permitió que una elfina doméstica lo escoltara por el pasillo con espejos que dirigía a las habitaciones de Draco. Harry siguió a la emocionada criatura, que se la pasó tarareando sin sentido todo el camino, al parecer, perdida en su propio mundo. La criatura señaló la puerta de Malfoy y le permitió a Harry abrirla, antes de saltar por el corredor.

La sala de estar había cambiado desde la última vez que Harry la había visto. Un árbol de Navidad de gran tamaño estaba en una esquina, brillando alegremente con luces de hada y resplandeciendo con adornos plateados. La chimenea estaba adornada con ramitas perennes y acebo. Harry sintió una punzada cuando pensó en su sala de estar desnuda en casa. Prometió que compraría un árbol e invitaría a Ron y Hermione para que lo ayudaran a decorar.

Atravesó el cuarto y tocó la puerta contraria a la oficina de Malfoy, tragándose sus nervios y el conocimiento de que estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de Draco Malfoy.

—¡Entre! —dijo Malfoy.

Harry empujó la puerta, para encontrarse a Malfoy, reclinado sobre una gigante cama, cubierta por una obscena cantidad de almohadas. Las cortinas rodeaban la gran cama de cuatro postes, pero todas habían sido corridas para permitir la entrada de luz desde las dos ventanas de piso a techo, en cada lado de la cama. Una selección de libros había sido acumulada junto a la cama y uno de ellos estaba abierto sobre el regazo de Malfoy.

—Potter. ¿Has venido a salvarme del sofocamiento de mi madre?

Harry sonrió y se acercó.

—No en realidad, pero traigo noticias.

Sin ser sorprendente, la mayor parte de la decoración del cuarto era verde, pero era de un tono medio, encantador, que no se parecía en nada al verde Slytherin, y casi toda la tela tenía un sutil patrón que daba la sensación de querer tocarla. Las cobijas que cubrían a Malfoy tenían un diseño parecido, a pesar de que las sábanas eran blancas. Las fiestas tampoco habían sido olvidadas ahí, dado que la chimenea también estaba engalanada con verdor, entrecruzado con adornos y velas blancas.

Malfoy mismo, afortunadamente, llevaba lo que parecía una camisa o un pijama de seda, de color azul pálido. Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a la mesita de noche, donde varios jarrones descansaban, llenos de flores de varios tamaños y colores. Un globo grande estaba pegado a un jarrón; se balanceaba como si el aire estuviera soplando, y parecía muy alegre, casi incongruentemente.

—¿Buenos deseos? —preguntó Harry, indicando con un gesto los regalos.

—Sí. Increíblemente, aún me quedan algunos amigos —dijo Malfoy. Harry se sonrojó, pero Malfoy añadió: —Aunque, algunos de ellos son una sorpresa. Al parecer, Clark ya me tiene más estima. Debería haberle salvado el trasero hace meses.

Harry se acercó un poco más y levantó la indicada caja de chocolates. Una tarjeta estaba encima. _Gracias_ estaba escrito en relieve común, pero bajo las letras doradas había un mensaje escrito a mano. _Mejórate pronto. Sinceramente, Tim Clark._

Harry sonrió.

—Impresionante —dijo—. Pero traigo más increíbles noticias

—¿Más increíbles que Clark tragándose sus palabras? Lo encuentro difícil de creer.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió.

—Anders nos dio autorización para poner en marcha tu plan para atrapar a los dementores.

Malfoy lo miró con la boca abierta; una increíble vista que Harry no se habría perdido por nada del mundo. Rió con fuerza cuando Malfoy dijo:

—Estás mintiendo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es en serio. Lo más seguro es que fue porque te lastimaste "en cumplimiento del deber". Clark le dio un brillante reporte a la prensa, y obviamente Anders quiere sacarle todo el provecho mientras se pueda. Ten. —Harry arrojó el ejemplar de _El Profeta _sobre la cama, junto a Malfoy.

—Toma asiento —dijo Malfoy distraídamente, y le señaló el borde de la cama mientras tomaba el periódico.

Sintiéndose extremadamente tímido, Harry se sentó en la cama, tratando de parecer casual, fallando miserablemente. Por suerte, Malfoy ya estaba inmerso en el artículo y no le prestó atención a Harry.

—¿_Se sacrificó valientemente_? —leyó Malfoy en voz alta y soltó un bufido, pero el rubor en sus mejillas contrastaba con su burla. Estaba complacido, y Harry estaba feliz por él—. Lo único que hice fue empujar al idiota lejos del desastre que caía. Fue una decisión en el calor de la batalla. Una decisión estúpida.

—Hmm. Tim no creyó que fuera estúpida. De hecho, a juzgar por estos chocolates, ya tienes un fan de por vida. ¿Por qué no te los has comido? —Harry abrió la caja. Los chocolates eran diferentes entre sí; se veían caros y elegantes. Solo un espacio estaba vacío.

—Discúlpame por no confiar en ese imbécil de Clark, que me odiaba hace dos días. Le di uno de los chocolates a un elfo doméstico. Hasta ahora, sigue respirando, así que me inclino a pensar que Clark no está intentando envenenarme. Posiblemente. Eres bienvenido para ser el siguiente sujeto de prueba.

Harry decidió que lo mejor era no sacar a relucir las éticas de usar a los elfos para buscar venenos. Los chocolates se veían demasiado tentadores como para sospechar, así que Harry tomó una pieza oval, decorada con pequeñas flores de chocolate blanco, que pasaban de ser botones a flores de cinco pétalos, antes de derretirse y formar nuevos botones. Era algo increíblemente fascinante, pero el olor era demasiado tentador como para resistirse. Le dio una mordida.

—Merlín —dijo Harry con un gemido, cuando los exquisitos sabores repasaron su lengua. El sabor cítrico de fresca lima, combinado con la dulzura del chocolate con leche. Cerró los ojos y lo saboreó, permitiendo que el dulce se derritiera por completo antes de tragarlo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Malfoy, mirándolo con la boca entreabierta y una ceja alzada—. Tienes razón, Malfoy. Creo que están envenenados. Será mejor que me los lleve para hacerles las pruebas correctas.

Malfoy le arrebató la caja y la miró, antes de sacar una semiesfera de chocolate oscuro, sin adornos pero con una floritura del mismo chocolate. Malfoy se metió la cosa entera en la boca y luego cerró los ojos. Harry se comió el resto de su chocolate y trató, en vano, de alejar los ojos del rostro de Malfoy. Se preguntó a qué sabría besar a Malfoy ahora, con las esencias de ambos chocolates mezclándose.

Malfoy masticó y Harry vio cómo su mandíbula y su garganta trabajaban. Harry tragó el dulce con dificultad, sintiendo cómo su garganta se secaba, y deseando tener algo con qué poder pasárselo.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de repente y se fijaron en Harry, que de repente se preguntó si Malfoy podía leer sus pensamientos (y esa idea le hizo desear mejorar en Oclumancia).

—Está bueno —dijo Malfoy—. Clark está perdonado. —Con eso, Malfoy puso la caja de perfección vuelta chocolate sobre la pila de libros junto a él, lejos del alcance de Harry—. Ahora, Potter, ¿exactamente qué nos permitió Anders hacer?

Harry atacó el nuevo tema, feliz por tener algo en qué enfocar su mente, que no fuera la urgencia de saborear a Malfoy.

El tema, claro, residía en el hecho de que la idea de Malfoy había sido superficial, por decir mucho. Usar eventos muggles grandes para atraer dementores no era muy diferente a sus técnicas actuales de buscar esos eventos y esperar, a pesar de que Malfoy había sugerido añadir ciertas energías mágicas, para atraer a las criaturas, esperando traerlas a todas.

—El problema —dijo Malfoy, haciéndose hacia adelante para sobarse la espalda baja—. El problema es que no tenemos idea de qué hacer con ellos una vez que los tengamos. Tu amado encantamiento _patronus_ solo sirve para alejarlos. ¿Para qué atraerlos si luego los esparciremos?

—Lo sé. Y hemos pensado en eso. He hecho que los demás busquen formas de atraparlo, o mejor, destruirlos. ¿Duele mucho? —preguntó Harry, señalando la espalda lastimada de Malfoy.

—Son creados con magia. Deberíamos poder destruirlos con magia —replicó Malfoy—. Sí, duele. Hay pociones para el dolor, pero me ponen a dormir. No me gusta tomarlas. Además, saben horrible.

Harry asintió. Quería ofrecerle a Malfoy un masaje en la espalda, pero la idea de hacerlo hacía que su rostro se calentara. Harry sabía que no podría llevar a cabo un ejercicio así y terminar con su sanidad intacta. Apenas había aceptado que se sentía atraído por el imbécil. Informarle tal cosa a Malfoy sería lo más cercano a suicidio emocional.

—Detesto estar en cama —gruñó Malfoy. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Harry especulativamente—. ¿Sabes algo acerca de halcones, Potter?

Harry parpadeó, preguntándose qué había causado esa pregunta.

—Un poco —admitió.

—Bien. ¿Podrías alimentar a mis aves? Mi madre lo hizo ayer, pero a ella no le gustan y… bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Harry sintió alivio por un momento. Malfoy no sabía acerca de la forma animaga de Harry; simplemente estaba preguntando por sus propios halcones.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Malfoy se recostó sobre las almohadas de nuevo con un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Te pediría que los ejercitaras, pero no estoy seguro de que obedezcan tus órdenes. Supongo que, para el lunes, estaré lo suficientemente bien como para sacarlos.

—Puedo regresar y ayudarte, si gustas —ofreció Harry.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y los fijó en Harry, quien percibió una ridícula sensación de felicidad cuando Malfoy sonrió.

—Me gustaría. Y, gracias.

Harry apartó la vista y, con rapidez, regresó al tema de la erradicación de los dementores, pero el sentimiento agradable de camaradería compartida nunca lo abandonó por completo.

xx*xx*xx

Harry se volvió una especie de constante en la residencia Malfoy por la siguiente semana. Llegó un momento en el que pasaba después del trabajo para darle a Malfoy un informa de su progreso (o mejor dicho, la falta de progreso), y luego salía al cobertizo y alimentaba a los halcones de Malfoy. Le habían dado a Harry acceso a su red flú, y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera veía a un elfo doméstico cuando salía de la chimenea y se dirigía a las habitaciones de Malfoy.

Para el domingo, Malfoy estaba de pie, andando con dificultad por el cuarto, a pesar de que su madre se rehusaba a dejarlo salir de la casa. El cobertizo estaba demasiado lejos como para ir caminando, había insistido la mujer, y los sanadores le habían prohibido a Malfoy aparecerse por dos semanas completas.

Sin embargo, para el miércoles Malfoy dijo estar lo suficientemente bien como para atravesar los jardines, tomar un halcón, y mandarlo a volar por sobre el prado. Harry miró cómo el ave volaba en círculos flojos, y apenas contuvo la urgencia de cambiar y retomar el vuelo. Bufó mentalmente al pensar en la reacción de Malfoy. Lo más probable era que acusara a Harry de burlarse de su pasatiempo, o peor. Harry aún pensaba que era una extraña coincidencia que su forma animaga reflejara tan bien la elección de mascota de Malfoy.

Malfoy cubrió el antebrazo de Harry con un guantelete de cuero y luego dijo:

—Veamos si Ayah quiere venir hacia ti.

Obedientemente, Harry alzó el brazo a la señal de Malfoy, y vio cómo el halcón planeaba a gran velocidad, solo para elevarse y batir las alas furiosamente antes de que sus garras se posaran sobre el cuero protector. Harry le sonrió a Malfoy, complacido. Malfoy negó con la cabeza, pero le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Los últimos días de alimentación debieron de haberle causado una impresión. Parece que ahora le gustas.

Harry le dio al ave una tira de carne cruda y acarició las plumas de su pecho mientras el animal tragaba. Era un espécimen precioso, aunque un poco atemorizante. Malfoy le acomodó la capucha con un hechizo y el ave dejó de mirar a Harry como si estuviera considerando sacarle los ojos con el pico.

Pasaron una agradable tarde, ejercitando a las aves de Malfoy. Harry había mandado al resto del equipo a encontrar hechos útiles, y se había dirigido a la mansión más temprano, aparentemente para discutir una teoría con Malfoy, excepto que no había dicho nada relacionado con el trabajo desde que había llegado. Harry había descubierto recientemente que disfrutaba la presencia de Malfoy, y la calidad perturbadora de la idea comenzaba a convertirse en amistosa familiaridad.

Las sombras comenzaban a alargarse y las gruesas nubes amenazaban lluvia cuando Malfoy por fin metió a Gavin a su jaula, para después mirar a Harry con una ceja levantada.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás a cenar?

—¿Eso fue una invitación o sarcasmo?

—Una invitación, Potter. ¿Habrías preferido que te la entregara con una lechuza o en pergamino con relieve?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Si tu boca nos sirve de indicador, te estás curando con rapidez.

—¿Eso fue aceptación o sarcasmo? —Malfoy aseguró la puerta y comenzaron a andar por el camino usado de grava.

—Fue aceptación, imbécil. Espero que tu madre no… —Harry se detuvo de repente, pues Malfoy se tropezó con él, casi tirándolos al suelo, antes de que Harry agarrara a Malfoy por los hombros y afirmaba los pies para estabilizarse—. Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Calambre —dijo Malfoy con una mueca. Sus dedos apretaron la parte alta de los brazos de Harry y recargó casi todo su peso sobre el moreno—. En la espalda. Salus dijo que los sentiría de vez en cuando.

—Espera, vamos a… ¿Puedes llegar a esa banca? —Sin esperar respuesta, Harry arrastró a Malfoy hacia la banca de madera que estaba debajo de las desnudas ramas de un abedul. Malfoy se dejó caer con gracia, pero su rostro estaba pálido y soltó los brazos de Harry solo para agarrarse de la parte trasera de la banca con manos temblorosas.

Harry se sentó junto a él y luego lo empujó un poco. Malfoy llevaba una capa de lana gruesa y Harry alzó el material para exponer la región baja de la espalda de Malfoy, cubierta con cachemir, que salía de los bordes de los pantalones oscuros de Malfoy.

—Bueno, déjame… —Harry presionó sus dedos tentativamente sobre los tensos músculos, justo por encima de la cintura de Malfoy—. ¿Esto te ayuda en algo?

—Creo que… tal vez. Un poco más a la izquierda.

Harry movió sus dedos y masajeó el área con cuidado, tomando los gemidos y gruñidos de Malfoy como guía. Después de unos minutos, notó que su mano izquierda estaba alrededor de la cadera de Malfoy, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras su mano derecha repasaba de arriba abajo su espalda, en un patrón rítmico. La garganta de Harry se secó por la cercanía.

—¿Cómo… cómo se siente? —preguntó, tratando de controlar su despierta libido. "Por el amor de Merlín", se recordó. Estaba haciendo un acto de bondad, no tratando de seducir a Malfoy.

Malfoy hizo otro sonido que fue directo a la polla de Harry, a pesar del regaño interno anterior.

—Bien —dijo Malfoy. —Se siente bien. Tienes buenas manos. —El halago inesperado detuvo los movimientos de Harry. Malfoy giró la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron. Algo pareció pasar entre ellos, algo que hizo que Harry tuviera dificultad para respirar, y retiró sus manos con una reacción demasiado espantada.

Malfoy se enderezó.

—Gracias —dijo, y se puso de pie abruptamente—. Deberíamos entrar.

Harry se quedó de pie, sintiéndose raro y deseando poder decir algo, pero su lengua parecía estar congelada. De todas formas, ¿qué podía decir? ¿_Sé que piensas que soy un idiota, pero me siento perturbadoramente atraído por ti_? Harry estaba seguro de que eso iría muy bien…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Firth of Forth <em>(El Fiordo de Forth) es el estuario del río escocés Forth. En este lugar, dicho río desemboca en el mar del Norte.  
>(2) En el original, dice "Stupid puppy"; Draco lo dice así pues Clark es el más joven. Pensé ponerle "Estúpido enano" o algo así… Pero "cachorro" se oyó más divertido.<p>

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

—_Esa es Astoria Greengrass. En serio, Harry, deberías venir a estas cosas más seguido. Astoria es el preciado poni del establo Greengrass. Su hermana Daphne es más bien simple. Tendrá problemas para encontrar un esposo _sangre pura_ apropiado, pero Astoria… Bueno, tú puedes verlo por ti mismo._

_Harry así lo hizo, todo el tiempo deseando que esa mujer haciendo algo más que agarrar el brazo de Draco Malfoy. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de poner una sonrisa fingida en su rostro, antes de que ella y Malfoy se pusieran frente a él._

—_Harry Potter —dijo Astoria con suavidad, y extendió una delicada mano. La mujer sonrió, pero su sonrisa parecía casi tan genuina como la de Harry; más dientes y poca calidez. Sus ojos eran azul pálido, como cascos de hielo. —Qué agradable conocerlo por fin. He escuchado mucho acerca de usted. Honestamente, Draco apenas y habla de algo más._

xx*xx*xx

_Solo la amargura de su tono hizo que Harry no le contestara algo mordaz. De repente, Harry recordó las palabras de Narcissa Malfoy. _Draco siente la imperiosa necesidad de vivir a la altura de los estándares de su padre, más ahora que antes, cuando Lucius aún vivía. Es una pena, a veces. Creo que eso evita que viva verdaderamente feliz. _Los estándares de su padre. La verdad le llegó a Harry como una cobija, calentándolo más que el encantamiento que había hecho previamente. Draco no quería a Astoria._

—_A ti tampoco te gusta —dijo Harry rotundamente._

—_Claro que no me gusta. Ese no es el punto._

xx*xx*xx

_Sintiéndose complacido consigo mismo, Harry se giró para irse, pero una voz adormilada lo detuvo al instante._

—_¿Harry?_

_Se giró, con el corazón en la garganta, pero Draco no lo estaba mirando. Parecía que no se había movido para nada._

—_Tengo frío —dijo Draco, y se abrazó a sí mismo, subiendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Harry sintió dolor al verlo; algo dentro de él vibró al ver a Draco Malfoy, el duro y recio auror, tan pequeño y vulnerable._

_Una cobija de aspecto suave estaba doblada cobre el baúl de madera a los pies de la cama, así que Harry la tomó y la desdobló. Cubrió a Draco con ella cuidadosamente, lo que hizo que el rubio hiciera un sonido de aprobación. Harry estaba a punto de escaparse de nuevo cuando vio que los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos, y que lo estaba mirando. Para sorpresa de Harry, los labios de Draco formaron una sonrisa._

—_Estoy soñando de nuevo —murmuró Draco._

xx*xx*xx

* * *

><p>Ya solo le quedan tres capítulos a la historia…<p>

Sé que me toma mucho tiempo, así que les pido paciencia… ¡Por favor! Mi computadora está fallando y estoy sufriendo un poco…

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notas de traducción:**

Gracias a emma, SARAHI, the darkest princess, Comodin y Aeren76 por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Les ofrezco una disculpa. Podría haber subido esto con anterioridad, pero esta semana tuve algunos rollos personales, y a pesar de que tuve suficiente tiempo libre, no pude obligarme a hacer mucho por mis traducciones... Sin embargo, ya todo está en camino de reacomodarse...  
>Aun así, mi vida no es lo que interesa ahora, así que me callaré... :)<p>

Este capítulo va para **Aeren76**, porque me encantan sus comentarios, y para **SARAHI**, lectora increíblemente fiel...

Disfruten...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viernes 15 de Diciembre, 2006<strong>_

Malfoy regresó al trabajo, principalmente porque había sido convencido por Harry para que fuera, a pesar de que solo faltaba un día para el fin de semana, y era el día antes de la Gala de Navidad del Ministerio. Para sorpresa de Malfoy, y posible horror, Tim Clark había decorado su pequeña oficina con el tema "_**¡Bienvenido!**_". Serpentinas de colores, globos y burbujas con confeti flotaban por el cuarto.

—No voy a entrar ahí —dijo Malfoy rotundamente, al llegar a la puerta.

Harry rió.

—Oh, sí. Claro que lo harás.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera protestar de nuevo, el asunto se le fue de las manos. Una pequeña multitud lo empujó desde el corredor hacia el espacio decorado. Vic sentó a Malfoy en su silla mientras Tim sonreía y levitaba una bandeja de copas llenas de champán hasta dejarla en el escritorio. Rocco se veía casi satisfecho y sonreía mientras se desparramaba sobre la única silla de invitados.

—Hay un poco de jugo de naranja aquí —comentó Tim mientras pasaba los vasos—. Así que cuenta como desayuno. Bienvenido de nuevo, Draco.

Malfoy fulminó a Harry con la mirada, como si todo el evento fuera su culpa, pero tomó el vaso que Tim le ofreció con una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca.

—Gracias. Esto en realidad no era necesario.

—Sí, sí lo era. Eres parte del equipo y nosotros… bueno, en su mayoría yo, he sido un idiota y… bueno, es hora de que lo compense. ¡Tres hurras por Draco! —Tim alzó su copa y gritó: —¡Hip, hip, hurra!

Los otros continuaron el grito, incluso Harry, que no pudo resistirse a sonreír con suficiencia, al ver la mortificada mirada en el rostro de Malfoy cuando todos repitieron el grito.

Todos bebieron y luego Malfoy se puso de pie, levantando su propia bebida. El silencio reinó por un momento y luego, el rubio dijo:

—Podría matarlos a todos. —Harry se encogió y se preguntó si los otros se lo tomarían en serio, pero entonces Malfoy sonrió y añadió: —Pero gracias.

Tim rodeó el escritorio y palmeó el hombro de Malfoy, mientras los otros reían. Varias personas, que iban de paso, se detuvieron para mirar con curiosidad. Brady los invitó para beber algo y pronto la pequeña oficina de Malfoy estaba llena a reventar de admiradores. La mayoría había sido atraída, sin duda, por la promesa de alcohol, pero al menos era un comienzo.

Harry se movió hasta una esquina y le dio un trago a su bebida, mientras miraba la fiesta. Los otros habían rodeado a Malfoy y casi todo el cuarto comenzó a discutir estrategias de Quidditch. La mano de Tim Clark descansaba protectoramente sobre el hombro de Malfoy. El rubio alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry; la diversión brilló entre ambos antes de que un recién llegado se adelantara y felicitara a Malfoy en una forma que pareció casi sincera. Vic comenzó a contar la historia de cómo se lastimó Malfoy una vez más.

_Mi equipo_, pensó Harry con orgullo.

_**Sábado 16 de Diciembre, 2006**_

Harry se acomodó la corbata por quinceava vez y deseó conocer un hechizo para evitar que la maldita cosa se moviera a un lado. De todas formas, ¿de quién había sido la idea de que él usara una corbata de moño? Ah, sí, de Hermione. La fulminó con la mirada desde el otro lado del cuarto, pero la mujer estaba en medio de una discusión con Kingsley, que incluía mucho movimientos de brazos y sacudimiento de bebidas (y tal vez uno que otro elfo o duende) y ni siquiera le hacía caso. Harry apartó la mirada con rapidez, antes de que Ron lo viera. No quería ser culpado de ser cómplice por ayudar en el escape de Ron.

Harry se volteó y vio un destello de cabello rubio platinado. Su corazón tocó su garganta antes de darse cuenta que le pertenecía a la esposa de alguien en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Harry tomó una bebida de una bandeja que flotaba cerca y se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba decepcionado. No estaba decepcionado para nada, y aun así, ¿dónde estaba Malfoy? Había prometido que vendría.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó una voz familiar. Harry se volteó para sonreírle a Vic, solo para mirarla con la boca abierta. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que se pegaba a su piel y brillaba cuando se movía, mostrando atributos que Harry no habría adivinado que existían. La mujer rió al verlo—. Vaya... Gracias, Harry. No había dejado a alguien sin palabras en bastante tiempo, aunque dudo que funcione con Brady. Es ridículamente distraído.

—Esa parece ser una enfermedad común —dijo Harry entre dientes.

—Tú también, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella. Tomó una copa de una bandeja y la alzó ante Harry—. Brindo por la claridad —dijo.

Harry rió por el extraño brindis.

—¡Por la claridad! —dijo, chocando su copa contra la de ella. Bebieron juntos y luego Harry casi se ahogó con su bebida, porque otra cabeza de cabello rubio llamó su atención. Esta vez, estaba directamente por encima de un par de ojos grises, burlones.

Harry bajó su copa y se preparó para sonreír, hasta que su mirada fue atraída por la mujer al lado de Malfoy. Se veía elegante y pulcra y la perfecta pareja para Malfoy. El trago que Harry había consumido de repente le supo a polvo.

—Veo que Malfoy llegó —dijo Vic.

—¿Conoces a la mujer que viene con él? —preguntó Harry, esperando que ella no notara el raro sonido de su voz.

—Esa es Astoria Greengrass. En serio, Harry, deberías venir a estas cosas más seguido. Astoria es el preciado poni del establo Greengrass. Su hermana Daphne es más bien simple. Tendrá problemas para encontrar un esposo _sangre pura_ apropiado, pero Astoria… Bueno, tú puedes verlo por ti mismo.

Harry así lo hizo, todo el tiempo deseando que esa mujer haciendo algo más que agarrar el brazo de Draco Malfoy. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de poner una sonrisa fingida en su rostro, antes de que ella y Malfoy se pusieran frente a él.

—Harry Potter —dijo Astoria con suavidad, y extendió una delicada mano. La mujer sonrió, pero su sonrisa parecía casi tan genuina como la de Harry; más dientes y poca calidez. Sus ojos eran azul pálido, como casquetes de hielo. —Qué agradable conocerlo por fin. He escuchado mucho acerca de usted. Honestamente, Draco casi no habla de algo más.

Harry tomó su mano, para encontrarla tibia y floja, como una tela mojada. No estaba seguro si se suponía que debía sacudirla o besarla. Miró a Malfoy de reojo, para encontrarse al hombre sonriéndole burlonamente. La expresión familiar calmó los nervios de Harry.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó Harry, y permitió que su sonrisa se hiciera tibia y genuina. Malfoy se veía despampanante. Iba vestido de color negro, con la túnica de aspecto costoso abotonada hasta arriba; un hermoso paquete que contenía la pasión explosiva que, Harry suponía, vivía dentro de él. La repentina necesidad de desvestirlo era casi irresistible.

—¿Te sientes bien, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy en un tono divertido. El implacable negro de su atuendo era roto solo por un pañuelo de encaje blanco, en el cuello, adornado con un broche de diamante que brillaba con cada destello de luz que le llegaba.

—Sí, estoy bien —replicó Harry, pensando que los ojos de Draco brillaban más que el diamante.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aún estás sosteniendo la mano de Astoria?

—¡Oh! —Harry regresó su atención a la mujer y soltó su mano, como si quemara—. Lo siento mucho. Soy una mierda para estos asuntos de etiqueta.— Gimió al oír sus propias palabras—. ¿Ve a qué me refiero?

La sonrisa de la mujer se volvió más crispada y sus ojos brillaron. Harry apenas lo notó, porque Malfoy rió y el sonido lo envolvió, tibio y embriagador. Harry estuvo a punto de lloriquear por la sensación y el sentimiento de hundimiento que le siguió. Malfoy estaba ahí con su pináculo de cultura sangre pura, clase y elegancia; encantador y adecuado para la sociedad, y Harry estaba completamente jodido.

—Muy divertido, señor Potter —dijo Astoria, en un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario.

—Necesito otro trago —dijo Harry entre dientes. Atentamente, Vic tomó uno de una bandeja que estaba cerca y se lo dio. El moreno lo bebió todo agradecidamente y trató de no derramarlo encima de su ropa.

—Te ves encantadora esta noche, Victoria —dijo Malfoy—. ¿Dónde está tu afortunada pareja?

Vic bufó.

—Eres un falso encantador, Malfoy, pero gracias. Brady no tuvo las suficientes agallas para entrar conmigo, así que nos veremos aquí. Lo más seguro es que lo encuentre bajo el muérdago, con alguna fulana.

—¿Hay muérdago? —preguntó Harry, repasando el lugar con cautela. El evento ocurría cada año en un lugar diferente. Este año, el Ministerio había utilizado una mansión que le pertenecía a un antiguo miembro del Wizengamot. La mujer había muerto sin asuntos pendientes y le había heredado el lugar a alguna fundación que quería apoyo del Ministerio. Harry no podía recordar a qué se dedicaban... Era algo de comercio de telas. Hermione lo había interrogado, pero su trabajo eran reglas y regulaciones mágicas; las políticas aburrían a Harry a más no poder.

Sin embargo, el lugar era enorme y hermoso.

Malfoy rió de nuevo.

—¿Esperas que te besen, Potter? Asumo que viniste con la coma… con Ginevra…

Harry asintió e hizo un gesto hacia Ginny, que estaba bastante amistosa con Michael Corner. El moreno ya no se preguntaba por qué verlos juntos no le molestaba. Malfoy siguió su línea de visión y luego volteó la cabeza, con una ceja levantada. Harry hizo una mueca, sin querer ver las preguntas implícitas. Su relación con Ginny, o más bien, la falta de ella, no era un tema a discusión, en especial en compañía de Astoria Greengrass, quien ya había agarrado el brazo de Malfoy con sus perfectas uñas, y lo estaba jalando.

—Oh, mira, ahí está el Ministro. Vamos a desearle buenas noches, Draco.

Sin otra palabra hacia Vic, y con solo una mirada desdeñosa hacia Harry, Astoria se llevó a Malfoy. Harry estiró la mano para tomar su otro brazo e, impulsivamente, se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de no respirar el aroma de Malfoy mientras hablaba.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir —murmuró. Su intento de ser zalamero fue arruinado cuando Vic lo empujó desde atrás, haciendo que su rostro chocara con el cuello de Malfoy. Los labios de Malfoy recorrieron la piel de Malfoy y los olores mezclados de su colonia, su champú y su jabón golpearon los sentidos de Harry, con la fuerza de una bludger. Su mano apretó el brazo de Malfoy al enderezarse.

—Brady, imbécil, ¿ya estás ebrio? —escuchó que Vic preguntaba, y luego sus ojos se fijaron en los de Malfoy.

—Gracias —le dijo Malfoy y luego se fue cuando Harry soltó su brazo, haciendo que Astoria ganara la guerra de "quién lo jala más".

Harry bebió dos tragos más mientras caminaba hacia Ginny. Ella frunció el ceño, a modo de reprimenda.

—Harry, si sigues así, no podrás regresar a casa.

—Alguna persona se asegurará de que llegue a casa —replicó Harry, tratando de no sonar muy amargo cuando entendió que la única persona que él quería que lo llevara a casa no estaba en ese conjunto de "Algunos".

—Sí, probablemente yo o Hermione —dijo ella secamente—. ¿Has visto a alguien… interesante?

El moreno consiguió no mirar hacia Malfoy, quien estaba platicando con Kingsley mientras Astoria reía demasiado fuerte por un comentario. A pesar de su belleza, tenía una risa chillona, que sonaba forzada. Harry arrugó la nariz.

—No en realidad.

Ginny suspiró.

—El tiempo se acaba, Harry.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¡Lo sé!

Ella rodó los ojos y luego miró a Michael, que estaba obviamente confundido por su extraña conversación.

—Harry tiene algunos meses para encontrar a alguien más y enamorarse. De otro modo, volveremos a estar juntos —explicó.

Michael parpadeó.

—Pero… _están_ juntos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No en verdad. Es probable que pueda ir a casa contigo esta noche y Harry ni siquiera movería un dedo. ¿O sí, Harry?

—Eso no es junto, Gin —dijo Harry, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero él sabía que ella tenía razón. La idea de Ginny besando a Michael Corner, o incluso durmiendo con él, le hacía sentir solamente culpa residual; mientras que la idea de Draco Malfoy acurrucándose con esa… mujer… Se tragó una enfermiza sensación de pánico y alzó la copa hacia sus labios, solo para encontrarla vacía.

Ginny se acercó y rodeó su cintura con el brazo.

—¡Oye! Tienes razón. No es justo que me burle de ti. Sé que has estado intentando. —Se acercó un poco más y le habló en un tono más bajo, para que solo él pudiera escuchar—. De hecho, Michael me gusta un poco. Quería ver si ibas a ponerte celoso si pasaba un poco de tiempo con él. Y, bueno, veo que no es el caso.

Harry suspiró y entendió que no había suficiente alcohol en el mundo para lo que le aquejaba. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía desear a Ginny? Era hermosa e inteligente y tenían los mismos intereses. Todos los que los conocían apoyaban su relación por completo. Sería mucho más fácil solo… fingir.

Escuchó la risa de Malfoy al otro lado del cuarto, y ese sonido pareció atravesar su alma. No, vivir con Ginny en un juego de rol, la imagen perfecta pero completamente insatisfactoria, sería cruel para ambos, a la larga.

—Lo siento —dijo con honestidad.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás y asintió, antes de sonreírle.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, Harry.

—Lo sé. Yo también quiero que lo seas.

—Em… Creo que necesito un trago —dijo Michael. Ginny pasó su brazo alrededor del hombre.

—Buena idea. Vayamos a buscarlo a esa fuente. Estoy segura que contiene una especie de licor. Probémoslo, ¿te parece? —dijo.

Michael miró inseguro a Harry, quien asintió alentándolo. Mientras la pareja se alejaba, Harry supo que todo había terminado entre Ginny y él, para siempre. Había mencionado su "límite de tiempo" pero, aunque él no hubiera encontrado a alguien para cuando la fecha límite llegara, sabía que se había acabado. Harry quería a alguien que hiciera que su corazón saltara con el simple toque, alguien que lo hiciera sentirse vivo con solo estar en el mismo cuarto. Quería a Draco Malfoy.

Miró de nuevo hacia el otro lado del cuarto, sabiendo que su idea era una imposibilidad ridícula. Astoria rió y se acercó a Malfoy, balanceándose hacia él como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo. El vestido plateado que llevaba resaltaba su fría belleza y la túnica negra de Malfoy. Se veían increíbles juntos.

Harry tomó otro trago, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, escapándose al jardín, esperando que el frio viento de la noche aliviara el dolor de su pecho.

xx*xx*xx

Malfoy lo encontró ahí una hora después. Harry se estaba divirtiendo a solas, arrancando los pétalos de las rosas; había acumulado una pila grande a sus pies. Apenas alzó la mirada cuando Malfoy se sentó en la banca junto a él.

—¿No te quiere? —adivinó Malfoy cuando el siguiente pétalo cayó de los dedos de Harry.

—Creo que lo opuesto.

—¿En serio? Parece muy cariñosa con Michael Corner ahí dentro. —El tono de Malfoy era cuidadoso, como si estuviera evitando comenzar una discusión.

Harry bufó.

—Eso no es su culpa; es mía.

Malfoy se quedó callado con eso y Harry arrancó pétalos, hasta que quedó el tallo desnudo. Lo dejó caer.

—Tu copa está vacía —comentó Malfoy después de un rato.

—Sí —dijo Harry. Había estado vacía por un rato, pero no se había sentido con ganas de entrar al brillante cuarto (y encontrarse con Astoria Greengrass) para rellenarla. El tiempo que había estado en el frío aire había hecho que se sintiera más sobrio, pero parecía que había aumentado su lóbrega actitud. Debía haberse ido a casa.

—¿Quieres un poco de la mía? —preguntó Malfoy, y le ofreció un vaso medio lleno de algo oscuro, que podía haber sido de color ámbar. Era difícil notarlo en el tenue brillo de las luces de los árboles en lo alto. Harry aceptó el vaso.

Le dio un trago, tratando de no pensar que la boca de Malfoy había ocupado el mismo lugar en el borde, y falló; el ardor del alcohol no era nada en comparación con el calor de su propio disgusto. Le regresó el vaso.

—Astoria Greengrass, ¿no? —preguntó Harry y luego trató de recordar un hechizo para extraer la lengua de uno mismo.

Malfoy hizo un sonido evasivo, bebiendo un poco de whisky de fuego.

—Mi padre estaría de acuerdo, ¿no lo crees?

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Sin duda.

—Pero, ¿tú no?

—Estoy seguro que mi opinión no cuenta para ti.

—Entonces estarías equivocado.

Harry se giró para ver a Malfoy, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—No te gusta Astoria, ¿verdad?

—Yo… Ni siquiera la conozco.

—No tienes que conocer a alguien para que no te guste. Dime por qué.

Harry estaba perplejo por la conversación. ¿Qué posible razón podría tener Malfoy para pedir la opinión de Harry acerca de su cita, o novia, o lo que sea que fuera la chica? Aun así, Malfoy había preguntado, y Harry estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no considerar las consecuencias por mucho tiempo.

—Bien. Me parece grosera, y absorta en sí misma, y falsa. Tiene tan poca calidez genuina como ese diamante que llevas, y cuando sonríe, jamás llega a sus ojos. Tiene una agenda que puede ser vista a una milla de lejos, y si le importara otro ser humano, estaría impresionado por ello. —Harry tensó la quijada con esfuerzo y apartó la mirada. Pateó la pila de pétalos de rosa frente a sus pies, esparciéndolos—. Lo siento. Tal vez no deberías haber preguntado.

Malfoy hizo un sonido de asentimiento, y le dio otro trago a su bebida.

—¿Vas a casarte con ella? —preguntó Harry, y luego hizo una nota mental de cargar algunos caramelos _longilinguos _la siguiente vez que quisiera estar cerca de Malfoy, para no ser capaz de hablar.

—No lo sé —replicó Malfoy, y se hizo hacia adelante, hasta que sus codos descansaron sobre sus rodillas. El vaso pendía de sus largos dedos—. Debería.

—¿Deberías? —repitió Harry.

—Sí. Tengo ciertas obligaciones. Como Malfoy.

Solo la amargura de su tono hizo que Harry no le contestara algo mordaz. De repente, Harry recordó las palabras de Narcissa Malfoy. _Draco siente la imperiosa necesidad de vivir a la altura de los estándares de su padre, más ahora que antes, cuando Lucius aún vivía. Es una pena, a veces. Creo que eso evita que viva verdaderamente feliz. _Los estándares de su padre. La verdad le llegó a Harry como una cobija, calentándolo más que el encantamiento que había hecho previamente. Draco no quería a Astoria.

—A ti tampoco te gusta —dijo Harry rotundamente.

—Claro que no me gusta. Ese no es el punto.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? ¿Tus obligaciones como Malfoy? ¿Te refieres a la obligación de casarte con una mujer que no te gusta? ¿La obligación de pretender que son la pareja perfecta cuando todos saben que es una farsa? ¿La obligación de producir más Malfoys que sean tan jodidamente miserables como el resto de ustedes? —_Oh, joder. Cállate, Harry. Cállate, cállate._

Malfoy se enderezó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Jódete, Potter. ¿Tú qué sabes de esto?

Harry abrió la boca para disculparse, pero unos pasos agudos impidieron su comentario.

—Ahí estás, Draco. ¿Por qué estás ahí sentado en la oscuridad? Te he estado buscando por todas partes. —Las palabras de Astoria tenían un tono tranquilo, pero la molestia bajo ellas era palpable. Malfoy podía haber estado sentado solo en la banca, por toda la atención que la mujer le prestó a Harry.

—Solo estaba teniendo una diferencia de opiniones con Potter —dijo Malfoy y se levantó. Harry quería estirar la mano y mantenerlo en su lugar, para tratar de explicar. Sintió pánico al pensar que había perdido la camaradería que habían conseguido recientemente. Tener a Malfoy como amigo era mucho mejor que tenerlo como enemigo. Harry solo tenía que superar su tonto enamoramiento y dejar que Malfoy viviera su vida como quisiera.

—Draco, espera —dijo Harry, y se levantó cuando Malfoy se movió para unirse a Astoria.

Malfoy se detuvo, visiblemente sorprendido por cómo lo llamó, pero no se volteó para mirarlo.

—Lo siento, no es mi lugar el aprobar o desaprobar. Tienes que hacer lo que sientas que es correcto. Es solo que… me preocupo por ti. —Las palabras salieron apresuradamente. En ese momento Malfoy se volteó y parpadeó, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Harry sintió un poco de alivio momentáneo al haber dicho eso, en especial cuando Astoria hizo una mueca.

La dura mirada de Malfoy se suavizó, y una breve sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Gracias, Potter. Te veré en el trabajo el lunes. Buenas noches.

Astoria se pegó al lado de Malfoy y se alejaron. Harry los miró, con un sentimiento de hundimiento, mientras repetía las palabras de Malfoy en su cabeza. _En el trabajo el lunes_. Las palabras, aunque habían sonado lo suficientemente amistosas, habían prohibido que Harry fuera a la mansión, como había sido su hábito reciente.

Harry _no_ estaba perdonado.

xx*xx*xx

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de Hermione y Ron, con lo que se ganaría algunas palabras duras después. Simplemente se apareció en casa, se quitó la incómoda túnica de gala, y se tumbó en el sillón con solo sus calzoncillos. Repasó la conversación con Malfoy una y otra vez en su cabeza, y siempre regresó a la conclusión de que debería haber mantenido la maldita boca cerrada.

Parecía que faltaba demasiado para el lunes.

Harry miró fijamente el techo por un largo rato y meditó si debía pararse para prepararse un trago, a pesar de que su estómago se rebeló ante la idea, aparentemente decidiendo que había tenido suficiente.

Apartó los pensamientos de la acalorada conversación con Malfoy y, en vez de eso, recordó cómo se había visto Malfoy; tan elegante y cómodo en sus alrededores, haciendo que Harry quisiera salirse de su propia piel para escapar. Eran tan diferentes, ambos. Como la noche y el día. Malfoy estaría mejor con su doncella de hielo. Eran del mismo mundo.

Sin embargo, Harry decidió, la mansión Malfoy era parte del mundo de Draco y eso no era tan malo. De hecho, había comenzado a gustarle a Harry, ahora que había estado pasando un tiempo ahí. Le gustaban los largos pasillos de madera de castaño en el tercer piso, y el lavabo, el suelo y las columnas de mármol del baño más cercano al comedor. Y las habitaciones de Draco eran bastantes lindas, incluso con su extraña oficina, con un reminiscente de agua.

Harry gruñó y se enderezó, entendiendo que no iba a dejar de pensar en Draco... en Malfoy. Oh, diablos, bien podría rendirse y dejar que fuera Draco. Comenzaba a hacerse más y más difícil pensar en él con algo menos que términos familiares.

Harry decidió irse a la cama, pero una vez en su cuarto notó que la ventana estaba entreabierta. Encantamientos permanentes de calor evitaban que el cuarto se enfriara, así que él dejaba la ventana abierta con regularidad, para dejar que entrara el fresco aire de la noche y luego olvidaba cerrarla de nuevo.

Un puñado de estrellas capturó su atención mientras se acercaba a la ventana, y luego fue invadido por el repentino deseo de volar. Dudó por menos de un segundo antes de desaparecerse, cambiando a su forma animaga en el momento que sus pies tocaron la tierra. Un vigoroso aleteo lo ayudó a atravesar la propiedad Malfoy, hasta que vio la forma familiar del cobertizo de escobas.

La luz brotaba de la puerta abierta, y el moreno comprendió que alguien estaba adentro. Probablemente Narcissa, dado que Draco debía seguir en la fiesta. Harry descendió para investigar, y aterrizó dentro del círculo de luz. Draco estaba cerrando la puerta de una de las jaulas. Los movimientos de Harry debieron haber llamado su atención, pues se volteó y lo miró por un momento. Harry consideró remontar el vuelo, pero se quedó congelado ante la vista.

Draco no llevaba camisa.

Harry jamás había apreciado completamente la agudeza de su visión de halcón. Había disfrutado ser capaz de ver sin la ayuda de lentes, pero esto era algo distinto. Podía ver cada pequeño detalle de la piel de Draco, desde el casi invisible vello en sus brazos hasta tres pequeños rasguños, casi curados, en su muñeca. Una línea blanca y tenue comenzaba cerca de un hombro, y cruzaba su pecho en diagonal, terminando en el abdomen. Harry no debía haber sentido emociones humanas en su forma de halcón, pero lo hizo; él no era un halcón, sino un ser humano en un cuerpo emplumado.

—Volviste, ¿no es así? Bueno, veamos. ¿Tu antiguo amo te entrenó antes de que escaparas? —Draco alzó su brazo, ofreciéndole a Harry una percha si era lo suficientemente valiente para tomarla.

Harry pensó que el alcohol había abandonado su sistema al cambiar, pero tal vez no, debido a que batió las alas impulsivamente y aterrizó con ligereza en el antebrazo de Draco. El rubio no llevaba el cuero protector, así que Harry tuvo cuidado de no enterrarle sus garras, a pesar de que tenía que batir las alas un poco para mantener el equilibrio.

Draco estiró la mano con cuidado y acarició su pecho.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo—. Eres muy valiente, ¿lo sabías? Hermoso Eroe.

Harry se equilibró y descubrió que Draco era incluso más interesante de cerca. Sus pestañas no eran rubias, sino una curiosa mezcla de dorado pálido y oscuro, y los irises de sus ojos estaban salpicados con motas más oscuras que Harry jamás había notado antes. El brazo que se alzaba ante él aún llevaba los restos de una Marca Tenebrosa; las feas líneas desvanecidas a color carbón, que aún recordaban a los tiempos más difíciles.

Aun así, el aliento de Draco apestaba a alcohol, y parecía inestable, balanceándose en su lugar.

En un movimiento rápido que hizo que Harry soltara un sobresaltado chillido, Draco movió a Harry para que sus alas estuvieran atrapadas bajo su brazo, apretado con firmeza contra su caja torácica. Una capucha de cuero fue puesta sobre la cabeza de Harry, cegándolo. El lado humano dentro de él se alarmó al instante, mientras la porción del halcón se dejó llevar, dócil. Era una curiosa batalla interna.

—No te puedo dejar aquí afuera, Eroe —dijo Draco—. Ya no tengo más espacio, y si te pongo con alguno de los otros, es probable que te destroce. Decidiré qué hacer contigo en la mañana.

Harry escuchó a Draco hacer los encantamientos para apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta, y luego el sonido de sus pasos por el camino. Se tambaleó una vez o dos, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara mientras esperaba que no cayeran, ambos, al suelo. Sin embargo, Draco se recuperó ambas veces, y continuaron su trayecto. Harry conocía el camino, así que no fue mucha sorpresa cuando escuchó la puerta de las habitaciones de Draco abrirse y cerrarse.

Harry fue alzado con cuidado y sus pies repasaron algo de madera, hasta que abrió las garras por instinto. Se agarró de la percha que no podía ver, sintiéndose inestable en la oscuridad. Draco soltó sus alas y él las batió para mantener el equilibrio.

—Bien, Eroe —dijo Draco—. Solo quédate aquí hasta la mañana. Yo estaré por acá, preguntándome por qué la desaprobación de Harry Potter hace que quiera romper cosas. —Su voz se alejó un poco y Harry lo escuchó decir: —Romper cosas en silencio. En la mañana.

Luego, Harry ya no escuchó más, así que se dedicó a retirarse la capucha de su cabeza. Afortunadamente, Draco no había apretado los cordones, así que el frote repetido de la cabeza de Harry con sus alas ayudó a moverla. Trató de utilizar sus garras una vez, y casi se cae de la percha.

Después de que Harry contuviera muchas maldiciones, por miedo a que salieran como chillidos penetrantes de halcón, pudo retirar la capucha de su cabeza. Jamás había apreciado tanto tener manos.

Parpadeó por la oscuridad en el cuarto y su visión nocturna se ajustó con velocidad a la tenue luz que entraba por las cortinas abiertas. Draco estaba tumbado sobre su cama, aún medio vestido y aparentemente dormido, o inconsciente.

Harry voló hacia él con cuidado y aterrizó sobre la cama, cerca de la cabeza de Draco, listo para volar si se movía. Sin embargo, Draco se quedó quieto, y su respiración era lenta y constante. Harry suspiró con alivio al regresar a su forma humana.

Mientras la cama se movía por el peso aumentado, Harry recordó que solo llevaba puestos sus calzoncillos. Negó con la cabeza por la ironía. Ahí estaba, casi desnudo en la cama de Draco Malfoy, y Draco estaba dormido... o inconsciente en un ebrio sueño.

A punto de irse, Harry se detuvo para admirar a Draco con sus ojos más humanos.

La desnuda espalda de Draco era suave y sin marcas; formaba una curva hasta llegar a la increíble perfección de sus nalgas, que Harry había admirado en más de una reciente ocasión. Las piernas de Draco seguían envueltas por los pantalones que había usado bajo su túnica de gala, y sus pies estaban atrapados en sus zapatos.

Harry se mordió el labio. De algún modo, le parecía incorrecto dejar que Draco durmiera con sus zapatos. Ya era malo el estar tumbado sobre su cama, y probablemente despertaría tenso y con frío por la mañana. Pero, dormir con los zapatos puestos... Harry hizo una mueca. Desde sus días de caza de horrocruxes, al verse en la necesidad de dormir completamente vestido, con zapatos, y listo para correr, había odiado dormir con algo más estrecho que calzoncillos. Incluso los calcetines lo hacían sentirse sofocado.

Sintiéndose magnánimo, Harry suspiró y giró alrededor de la cama, para retirar con cuidado los zapatos de los pies de Draco, agradecido de que eran botas de talón de estilo mágico, sin cordones. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos más, mientras se mordía el labio con indecisión, antes de meter la mano bajo las piernas del pantalón y quitarle los calcetines también.

Sintiéndose complacido consigo mismo, Harry se giró para irse, pero una voz adormilada lo detuvo al instante.

—¿Harry?

Se giró, con el corazón en la garganta, pero Draco no lo estaba mirando. Parecía que no se había movido para nada.

—Tengo frío —dijo Draco, y se abrazó a sí mismo, subiendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Harry sintió dolor al verlo; algo dentro de él vibró al ver a Draco Malfoy, el duro y recio auror, tan pequeño y vulnerable.

Una cobija de aspecto suave estaba doblada cobre el baúl de madera a los pies de la cama, así que Harry la tomó y la desdobló. Cubrió a Draco con ella cuidadosamente, lo que hizo que el rubio hiciera un sonido de aprobación. Harry estaba a punto de escaparse de nuevo cuando vio que los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos, y que lo estaba mirando. Para sorpresa de Harry, los labios de Draco formaron una sonrisa.

—Estoy soñando de nuevo —murmuró Draco.

El alivio se sintió como agua tibia, corriendo por las venas de Harry, derritiendo su congelada sangre. Asintió con efusividad y se acercó a Draco para acomodar la cobija sobre uno de los pálidos hombros.

—Estás soñando —dijo en un susurro.

Comenzó a alejarse, esperando poder escapar antes de que Draco se despejara y entendiera que no estaba soñando, pero Draco estiró la mano y envolvió la muñeca de Harry. El moreno regresó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Dónde está mi beso? —preguntó Draco, sonando perfectamente lúcido. Jaló la muñeca de Harry, acercándolo inexorablemente.

—¿Be... beso? —preguntó Harry, sonrojándose al entender que, obviamente, Draco estaba despierto y jugando con él.

—Por supuesto —replicó Draco, oyéndose ligeramente petulante. Sus ojos se cerraron de repente y Harry quedó repentinamente confundido. Si Draco estaba jugando con él, ¿cuál era su propósito? A pesar de que los pensamientos de Harry estaban enredados, se dejó jalar por el rubio, poniendo una rodilla sobre la cama y apoyándose sobre la mano libre.

Draco alzó la cabeza, con los ojos aún cerrados, obviamente esperando el beso de Harry. Inspirando una vez más, Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó sus labios contra los de Draco. No era mucho, como para ser considerado beso. Solo el toque de labios con labios, y el aroma de aliento alcohólico mezclándose por largos y vertiginosos momentos.

Harry se alejó, abriendo los ojos con rapidez, y sintiendo la inquietud regresar con fuerza, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Draco. No se esperaba que Draco dejara caer la cabeza sobre la cama de nuevo, con los ojos aún cerrados y una sonrisa gentil en sus labios. La mano que apretaba la muñeca de Harry relajó su agarre y cayó a un lado.

—Buenas noches —farfulló Draco.

Harry parpadeó por un momento y luego se alejó de la cama.

—Buenas noches, Draco —dijo con suavidad. Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo para ver hacia atrás solo una vez. Draco no se había movido. Harry abrió la puerta y huyó.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

—_Buenos días, auror Potter —dijeron todos al unísono, sonando intencionalmente como un grupo de niños de escuela. Harry se resistió a rodar los ojos._

_—Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, auror Malfoy. Sin embargo, como tenemos órdenes directas de San Mungo, no volará ni se aparecerá esta semana. Aun así, no piense que eso lo excusa de trabajo de campo._

_Para molestia de Harry, Draco se había inclinado hacia Victoria y estaba diciéndole algo al oído. Solo el tono burlón alcanzó los oídos de Harry. El moreno comenzó a sentir el calor bajo el cuello de su camisa y contuvo las ganas de acomodárselo. Sus pensamientos explotaron en horribles visiones de Draco, contándoles a los demás cómo Harry lo había arropado y luego lo había besado._

—_Auror Malfoy —dijo Harry agudamente—, ¿le gustaría compartir con la clase? —Tan pronto como dijo las palabras, Harry podría haberse lanzado un _Crucio_. Ciertamente NO quería que Draco compartiera las peores sospechas de Harry._

xx*xx*xx

_No escuchó a Draco moverse, pero de repente, unos dedos envolvieron su muñeca._

—_Potter... Harry, espera..._

_Harry se volteó y parpadeó al verlo, impactado al escuchar su nombre por segunda vez en varios días. Su mente inmediatamente regresó a la primera vez que lo había escuchado y sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de Draco. De repente, lo sintió extremadamente cerca, invadiendo el espacio de Harry y llenando sus sentidos. Los dedos en su muñeca estaban demasiado tibios, su esencia era demasiado tentadora, y sus ojos eran focos sinceros que penetraban el alma de Harry._

—_Quería saber... —comenzó Draco, y entonces la puerta se abrió._

_Brady entró y se detuvo al instante, mirándolos con sorpresa. La mano de Draco se apartó de inmediato._

xx*xx*xx

_Draco se hizo hacia atrás tan violentamente que dejó algunas hebras de cabello en los dedos de Harry. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y casi se cayó. Harry caminó hacia delante, con las manos estiradas, desesperado por sostenerlo, pero Draco se enderezó sin ayuda._

—_No —dijo, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos. Se veía despeinado y encantador y demasiado asustado por lo que acababan de compartir—. No, no puedo hacer esto. No puedo._

_Se giró y caminó con brío hacia la puerta, mientras el corazón de Harry chocaba contra su garganta, repitiendo en su mente el "no" de Draco cual si fuera una letanía. Sin pensarlo, Harry levantó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento cerrador hacia la puerta._

_Draco giró para mirarlo con perplejidad. Sus grises ojos se veían salvajes._

—_No —dijo Harry, sin preocuparse porque la desesperación en su voz era obvia—. No te vayas. —Dio unos pasos hacia Draco, quien se alejó de él como un venado asustadizo. Harry se detuvo._

xx*xx*xx

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Wow! Lo logré... Por fin tardé una semana en traerles el siguiente...

Gracias a Sokoe, Comodin, DarkPotterMalfoy, the darkest princess, Maeliza Malfoy, SARAHI y Aeren76 por comentar el capítulo anterior... Una disculpa porque creo que no respondí a los reviews... Es que tengo la cabeza repleta de cosas, y se me pasó...

Bueno, disfruten este capítulo...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunes 18 de Diciembre, 2006<strong>_

Harry se sentía intranquilo y sin ganas cuando llegó al Ministerio. Se quejó por diez minutos acerca de que un inconsiderado imbécil había dejado que el azúcar se derramara por el mostrador y no se había molestado en limpiarlo. Ron le dio un trago a su té y lo miró con una ceja alzada, sin decir nada. La expresión fue lo suficientemente al estilo Draco Malfoy como para que Ron se ganara una mirada venenosa.

La edición dominical de _El Profeta_ había hecho que Harry se pusiera a limpiar como loco: había atacado uno de los dormitorios de Grimmauld Place, que casi no se usaban; desvaneció el polvo y la tela mohosa con un encantamiento, mientras trataba de borrar de su propia mente los encabezados. "_¿No hay amor para Harry Potter?_" La autora, aunque no había sido Rita Skeeter, parecía haberse basado en ella, al señalar foto tras foto a Ginny, riendo en compañía de Michael Corner, y a Harry, solo con su bebida, con aspecto lóbrego y solitario.

—Es solo _El Profeta_ —dijo Ron—. Ya sabes cómo son.

Harry suspiró con pesadez.

—Sí. Maldita sea, ¿es mucho pedir que alguien reabastezca la jodida leche? Es lunes por la mañana, por el amor de Dios.

—Creo que voy a... irme —dijo Ron con cuidado—. Ve por mí para almorzar, si... —Huyó, dejando el resto de la oración en el aire. Harry lo miró irse y completó los espacios. Dejaría de comportarse como un idiota si podía, pero no había dormido las dos últimas noches. Draco ocupaba cada momento de sus pensamientos, incluso cuando Harry quería concentrarse en otras cosas. Cualquiera que fuera.

Había sido el beso. Seguía repitiéndolo en su mente, una y otra vez, incapaz de entender por qué un "somnoliento" Draco le pediría un beso, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Sin importar cuántos argumentos lógicos intentaba obtener, todos volvían a lo mismo. Draco había estado medio dormido y completamente ebrio. No había estado en su juicio. Incluso peor, ni siquiera lo recordaba; y si sí lo hacía, no se había molestado en informárselo a Harry. El moreno había pasado todo el domingo esperando, en vano, que una lechuza o hasta un enojado Draco entraran por la chimenea, exigiendo saber qué era lo que Harry había estado haciendo en la mansión Malfoy a mitad de la noche.

Aceptando por fin que había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en el cuarto de descanso, Harry regresó a su oficina, solo para ser asaltado por un memo volador, de parte de Kingsley, solicitando su presencia en la oficina del ministro. Tomó las escaleras para evitar las inevitables miradas y los susurros de la gente en el elevador, e hizo una nota mental de detenerse en la oficina del sanador para que le diera una poción para el dolor de cabeza.

Para su sorpresa Anders, el jefe de aurores, y Croaker, el jefe de los inefables, estaban dentro. Croaker tenía un aire de suficiencia, como siempre, y Anders fulminaba al hombre con la mirada.

—Entre, auror Potter —dijo Kingsley. Lanzó un hechizo para activar los encantamientos de confidencialidad que cubrían la oficina, el procedimiento estándar cuando discutían un caso—. Hemos estado repasando sus recomendaciones y hemos decidido que su idea tiene méritos. Sin embargo, el procedimiento estándar de auror no será suficiente en este caso. —Kingsley alzó una mano para prevenir la réplica de Anders—. Así pues, he llamado al inefable Croaker, quien nos ha dado algunas sugerencias acerca de cómo atrapar a los dementores.

Croaker sonrió con pereza e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Harry. El hombre tenía algo que hacía que Harry se sintiera incómodo. Aunque siempre se sentía así cuando estaba cerca de algún inefable, lo que asumía debía ser su intención.

—Muy cierto, auror Potter. Hemos estado trabajando en un encantamiento que, en teoría, contendrá criaturas intangibles, o casi intangibles.

—En teoría —dijo Anders entre dientes, con una expresión desdeñosa, de burla.

—Bueno, sí, no hemos podido conseguir un dementor real para probarlo, por supuesto. Pero funciona muy bien con fantasmas, espectros y una aparición galés que tuvimos suerte de encontrar.

—¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó Harry, y se pasó la siguiente hora escuchando a Croaker explicarle más teoría mágica de lo que Harry quería saber. La parte importante era que era un hechizo, y Croaker iba a mandar a un inefable para que le enseñara a su equipo cómo hacerlo. Kingsley hizo que su secretaria mandara mensajes a los otros miembros del equipo de Harry, y luego los dejó salir.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo caminando junto a Anders, mientras se dirigían a los elevadores.

—Mantén vigilado a ese inefable —dijo Anders entre dientes, aun mirando con sospecha a Croaker, quien caminaba alegremente delante de ellos, ondeando su túnica con su movimiento—. No confío en él, ni en alguien de su jodido equipo.

Harry prometió solemnemente hacer como se le había dicho y luego abandonó a Anders para dirigirse a las escaleras; se dio una rápida vuelta por la oficina del sanador, por el dolor de cabeza que crecía exponencialmente. El dolor disminuyó hasta ser soportable, y el moreno se apresuró al cuarto de entrenamiento que le indicaron, donde los otros ya estaban reunidos. Harry los saludó con un asentimiento, y solo se permitió repasar momentáneamente a Draco, antes de emitir un forzado "Buenos días".

—Buenos días, auror Potter —dijeron todos al unísono, sonando intencionalmente como un grupo de niños de escuela. Harry se resistió a rodar los ojos.

—Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, auror Malfoy. Sin embargo, como tenemos órdenes directas de San Mungo, no volará ni se aparecerá esta semana. Aun así, no piense que eso lo excusa de trabajo de campo.

Para molestia de Harry, Draco se había inclinado hacia Victoria y estaba diciéndole algo al oído. Solo el tono burlón alcanzó los oídos de Harry. El moreno comenzó a sentir el calor bajo el cuello de su camisa y contuvo las ganas de acomodárselo. Sus pensamientos explotaron en horribles visiones de Draco, contándoles a los demás cómo Harry lo había arropado y luego lo había besado.

—Auror Malfoy —dijo Harry agudamente—, ¿le gustaría compartir con la clase? —Tan pronto como dijo las palabras, Harry podría haberse lanzado un _Crucio_. Ciertamente _no_ quería que Draco compartiera las peores sospechas de Harry.

Vic sonrió ampliamente y Draco señaló a Harry con el meñique.

—Solo me preguntaba quién lo vistió esta mañana, oh gran Salvador.

Harry miró su túnica y se sintió molesto y aliviado, al mismo tiempo, al encontrarse con que había obviado no uno, sino dos pequeños botones que adornaban el frente de su túnica de auror. Los abotonó y le contestó irritado.

—Sus habilidades para observar son notorias, auror Malfoy. ¿Podríamos comenzar a discutir ideas válidas acerca de la ubicación de nuestro inminente plan? ¿Si alguno de ustedes puede manejarlo? —Le lanzó a cada uno su mirada más severa. Solo Tim se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció, y se le quedó viendo con una incómoda intensidad.

Harry enfocó su atención en Rocco, que estaba haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento y pre-calentamiento, al parecer suponiendo que estaban a punto de entrenar un poco. Podía notarlo por experiencia.

—Creemos tener un evento seleccionado —dijo Brady—. ¿Por qué estamos en un cuarto de entrenamiento?

—Un inefable nos acompañará en un rato, y nos va a enseñar el nuevo encantamiento de captura. Kingsley ha decidio que necesitamos más cooperación interdepartamental.

Vic rió.

—Apuesto a que a Anders le encantó.

La puerta se abrió para admitir a una figura delgada, con un mechón de cabello completamente blanco saliendo de la capucha de su túnica de inefable.

—Hola, soy la inefable Salt. ¿Comenzamos?

xx*xx*xx

El hechizo era difícil de hacer e incluso más difícil de dominar. Le dedicaron el día entero, descansando solo dos veces: una, para comer algo rápido en la cafetería, y otra, para ir al baño.

Vic le agarró el truco al hechizo más rápido que los otros, y se pasó el resto del tiempo ayudando a enseñarles. La inefable Salt parecía hecha de paciencia: repasó el hechizo y explicó las dinámicas de la teoría detrás de él más veces de las que Harry pudo contar.

Para cuando todos se sintieron lo suficientemente confiados como para hacer el maldito hechizo en el calor de la batalla, ya casi era hora de la cena, y todos estaban exhaustos. Harry se tumbó en el duro piso, jadeando, y miró cómo Tim sostenía una botella y agitaba su varita con movimientos delicados. Estaban usando un Will O' Wisp como "criatura", y el pobre había sido embotellado tantas veces que su forma flotante comenzaba a verse errática (1).

—¡_Contineo Laquea_! —gritó Tim, y el Wisp regresó a la botella. Tim le puso la tapa con una floritura.

—Excelente. Creo que ya terminamos. Buenas noches, aurores. —Salt hizo una educada reverencia y se salió. No había sonreído para nada durante el tiempo que había estado enseñando, ni siquiera cuando los chistes de Brady hicieron que los otros rodaran de la risa.

—Qué mujer tan agradable —comentó Harry.

—Inefables —dijo Vic, y bufó—. Son más egocéntricos que tú, Malfoy.

—Difícil de creer —dijo Draco con suavidad. Él y los otros habían desarrollado una camaradería ligeramente forzada, que había crecido durante el curso de la sesión de entrenamiento, y ahora casi parecía como si los otros nunca hubieran aislado a Draco. Ahora, Harry era el único que mantenía su distancia, a pesar de que esperaba que no hubiese sido notorio que se había acomodado, adrede, para quedar lo más lejos de Draco como le era posible.

—Me voy a casa —dijo Rocco—. Ha sido un día muy largo y mañana será más de lo mismo.

Tim gruñó.

—¿Más? Pero ya dominamos el hechizo.

—Quiero que sea capaz de hacerlo dormido, auror Clark —dijo Harry.

—Probablemente podré hacerlo esta noche —dijo Tim entre dientes, pero siguió a Rocco hacia la salida. Brady y Vic se desearon buenas noches mutuamente y salieron. Harry se levantó de un salto cuando notó que era el único que quedaba en el cuarto, a excepción de Draco.

—Bueno, buenas noches, Malfoy —dijo con rapidez, y se dirigió a la puerta.

No escuchó a Draco moverse, pero de repente, unos dedos envolvieron su muñeca.

—Potter... Harry, espera...

Harry se volteó y parpadeó al verlo, impactado al escuchar su nombre por segunda vez en varios días. Su mente inmediatamente regresó a la primera vez que lo había escuchado y sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de Draco. De repente, lo sintió extremadamente cerca, invadiendo el espacio de Harry y llenando sus sentidos. Los dedos en su muñeca estaban demasiado tibios, su esencia era demasiado tentadora, y sus ojos eran focos sinceros que penetraban el alma de Harry.

—Quería saber... —comenzó Draco, y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Brady entró y se detuvo al instante, mirándolos con sorpresa. La mano de Draco se apartó de inmediato.

—Olvidé mi taza —dijo Brady, y señaló su taza, con la inscripción "¡A los Aurores les Gusta Caliente!", que estaba contra la pared en una esquina. Apartó la mirada y se dirigió a recogerla.

—Sí, bueno, buenas noches —dijo Draco, y salió antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en alguna forma de detenerlo. Harry quería arrancarse el cabello por la frustración.

—¿Todo bien contigo y Malfoy? —preguntó Brady, con la taza en la mano.

—Sí —dijo Harry, y se forzó a sonreír—. Todo está genial.

Todo estaba jodidamente genial.

_**Sábado 23 de Diciembre, 2006**_

Harry volaba con cuidado, revisando la tierra que se extendía debajo y vigilando a Draco, el cual montaba su escoba cerca de él, visible a pesar de llevar el encantamiento desilusionador, gracias a los medallones que la inefable Salt les había dado el día anterior. Anders había hecho un berrinche ante tal revelación, saliendo enojado de la oficina de Kingsley y exigiendo saber "cuándo se le había dado autorización al departamento de Misterios para contrarrestar hechizos estándares de aurores y para socavar la necesidad de enseñar tales hechizos". Harry jamás había visto a Anders tan alterado. Sin embargo, tenía un punto. Harry se preguntaba cuántos otros hechizos podían contrarrestar los inefables.

Draco se acercó a Harry y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Harry asintió, un poco alarmado por la idea de separarse, pero aún no había dementores. Esperaban asegurar su presencia lanzando encantamientos "_alegradores_" en la multitud.

El evento que habían escogido era un Desfile Navideño en Soho, y la multitud ya estaba animada. Los villancicos navideños eran interpretados por las bandas que marchaban, superando el parloteo de los espectadores.

Harry voló más abajo y lanzó unos cuantos encantamientos alegradores, al azar, en muggles que parecían estar menos que contentos. De inmediato, se animaron de golpe y, probablemente, sorprendieron a sus acompañantes con sus repentinos brotes de entusiasmo. Harry miró a Draco mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo en el otro lado de la calle. No había tenido otra oportunidad de trabajar con Draco en su _patronus_; cuanto no estaban ocupados practicando el encantamiento de captura con Salt, estaban haciendo papeleo o revisando la ruta del desfile. Dos veces habían sido llamados para hacer trabajo de auror rutinario. Con las fiestas, todos estaban cortos de personal.

Harry no había vuelto a la mansión Malfoy. Dos veces había abierto la ventana de su habitación, dispuesto a aparecerse y remontar el vuelo, pero la imagen de Draco con Astoria Greengrass seguía asediándolo. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba a la mansión y ella estaba ahí?

Tampoco había estado a solas con Draco desde ese momento en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor así. Había intentado detener las fantasías que lo acosaban cada vez que su cabeza tocaba la almohada: visiones de sí mismo con Draco, no solo en la cama, aunque esos sueños ocurrían con perturbadora regularidad, y en cualquier momento. Se imaginaba a ambos en cada cuarto de la casa de Harry, bebiendo té en la mesa de la cocina, sentados juntos en el sillón, discutiendo acerca del papel tapiz del estudio… Incluso tenía una visión recurrente de él, empujando a Draco contra la pared en la ducha.

—Maldita sea, Harry, supéralo —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¿En serio quieres una relación con el jodido Draco Malfoy? —Como fuera el caso, ahora no era tiempo de soñar con su distante compañero. Se concentró en la multitud debajo.

Recorrieron la calle hacia arriba, manteniéndose lo suficientemente abajo como para encontrar más víctimas de sus siguientes encantamientos alegradores, pero lo suficientemente arriba como para no explotar accidentalmente el globo de algún niño, pues había demasiados. Harry y Draco se encontraron con Vic y Brady a la mitad de la ruta del desfile; habían comenzado en lados opuestos y habían avanzado hacia la otra pareja. Tim y Rocco volaban en círculos más arriba, alertas ante cualquier señal de dementores. La inefable Salt y alguien más de su departamento volaban fuera de la vista, ya que no tenían autorización de asistir u obstaculizar a los aurores, excepto en caso de emergencia, pero habían conseguido el permiso de observar la eficacia del encantamiento de captura.

Harry y los otros ascendieron para llegar con Tim y Rocco. La oscuridad los cubría y las luces multicolores se veían particularmente festivas. Había estado tan ocupado que a veces era difícil recordar que solo faltaban dos días para Navidad. Harry se estremeció y se lanzó un encantamiento calentador, mientras se rendía por un momento a la casi nostalgia de querer lo que muchos muggles debajo de él tenían: alguien a quién tomar de la mano, compartir la risa y acurrucarse por el frío, alguien con quien disfrutar el espíritu festivo y luego irse a un lugar más cálido, con la posibilidad de besuquearse y de hacer cosas más íntimas.

La mirada de Harry se desvió hacia Draco, el cual lo estaba viendo. El moreno sintió una sacudida y alejó la sensación con una falsa sonrisa.

—Se ve bonito, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó.

Draco rodó los ojos y se quedó callado, pero no lo miró con desdén, así que Harry lo consideró una victoria. Se suponía que Draco no debía volar aún, pero Harry apenas había abierto su boca para sugerir que se quedara fuera de la misión cuando la mirada de Draco amenazó con hacerlo ceniza. Parecía que se mantenía bien, sin dolor.

La escoba de Tim ascendió unos cuantos metros y los otros giraron en su lugar para seguir su línea de visión, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la distancia.

—Creí ver algo —dijo Tim. Esperaron, flotando en silencio y escaneando los cielos. La risa de abajo se volvió estridente, y los aplausos descoordinados se unieron a los gritos y silbidos. Harry se preguntó si los encantamientos alegradores habían sido siquiera necesarios.

—¡Ahí! —dijo Brady y señaló. Harry miró y reconoció un manchón oscuro en movimiento, contrastando con el azul oscuro del cielo.

—Es la hora —dijo Harry—. ¡Como lo practicamos! ¡Todos, quédense alertas! Malfoy, no te separes.

—¡Sí, señor! —dijo Draco bruscamente, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia. Se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su escoba y surcó los cielos.

El dementor los vio mientras se acercaban, usando ese sentido que tenía para detectar el calor de sus vidas o almas. Harry aceleró más que los otros y alzó la varita.

—¡_Impellafodio_! —gritó, e hizo el hechizo. El dementor se detuvo y flotó en su lugar por un momento. Los aurores lo rodearon con cautela.

—¿Crees que funcionó? —le dijo Harry a Draco, quien flotaba junto a él. El hechizo había mandado una orden mental al dementor, haciendo que llamara a los otros.

Draco preparó su varita, posiblemente para intentar el hechizo una segunda vez, pero un juramento casi inaudible llamó la atención de Harry. Su corazón tocó su garganta y dijo entre dientes:

—Maldita sea.

Una niebla oscura parecía invadir el cielo, visible contra el púrpura oscuro. Dementores. Muchos de ellos.

—Parece que funcionó —dijo Draco secamente. Y luego, el caos comenzó. El dementor se movió, a la velocidad de la luz, estirando sus esqueléticas manos mientras iba a por Tim. El _patronus _de Rocco lo golpeó. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo más que reagruparse, los otros dementores estaban sobre ellos.

Harry preparó la botella en su mano izquierda y mantuvo su varita firme en la derecha. Era demasiado difícil volar sin manos, pero habían estado practicando lo suficiente últimamente, así que no fue tan extraño como podía haber sido.

Vic gritó el encantamiento primero, manteniendo su botella alzada.

—Vamos —dijo Harry entre dientes, viendo cómo el hechizo se disparaba hacia el dementor más cercano. La criatura pareció brillar por un momento, casi como si se hubiera vuelto bidimensional. Harry sintió una oleada de esperanza. ¡Iba a funcionar!

Y luego, el dementor se solidificó de nuevo y se sacudió el hechizo.

—¡Joder! —gritó Tim, obviamente teniendo la misma suerte con el encantamiento de captura—. ¡No está funcionando!

—¡Rayos! ¡Alejémoslos de esos muggles!

Con el uso justo de punzantes y de _patronus_, consiguieron alejar a las criaturas a una distancia considerable del desfile muggle. Harry apretó los dientes por la frustración. Todo el plan se basaba en la efectividad del encantamiento de los inefables. Ahora, no podían hacer algo más que alejarlos. El moreno escaneó el área, buscando a los dos inefables, pero éstos no se veían por ninguna parte; probablemente, ya habían regresado al ministerio para reportarlo.

Con una oleada de pánico, Harry notó que Draco ya no estaba a su lado. Girando su escoba, Harry revisó el cielo frenéticamente, y finalmente encontró a su compañero muy abajo, por encima del techo de un alto edificio muggle. Parecía estar persiguiendo a un dementor.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo? —dijo Harry entre dientes. El imbécil ni siquiera podía hacer un _patronus _completo. Harry inclinó su escoba hacia adelante y luego jadeó y aceleró su descenso, al ver a dos niños muggles jugando en el techo, riendo y arrojándose una pelota, bajo el resplandor de una luz eléctrica. Era una carrera para ver quién alcanzaba a los niños primero: el dementor o Draco. Harry estaba demasiado lejos como para ayudar.

Para deleite de Harry, una luz blanca salió de la punta de la varita de Draco y atravesó al dementor justo cuando la criatura alcanzaba el borde del techo. Los niños dejaron de retozar al ver el _patronus_ plateado. Harry sintió una oleada de orgullo mientras gruñía. Un pavo real. El _patronus _de Draco era un pavo real. Tenía sentido.

Harry aterrizó en el techo y trotó hacia Draco a tiempo para verlo lanzar un encantamiento para dormir a los niños. Los encantamientos de memoria seguían; habían estado usándolos recientemente, dado que el caso los había puesto en contacto con un gran número de muggles. Harry dudaba que Draco necesitara ayuda para usar el _Obliviate_ en los infantes, pero no haría daño...

Harry sintió el frío primero. El frío y luego la horrible tristeza, que succionaba su alma, acompañada de los gritos que parecían seguir y seguir... Percibió una tenue sensación de horror al girarse, tratando en vano de alzar la varita, maldiciéndose por su estupidez. Había estado tan enfocado en Draco que no había prestado atención al dementor que lo acechaba.

La criatura estaba más cerca de lo que Harry había estado a una, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Harry mientras el espantoso agujero que tenía por boca se abría, estrechando todo el mundo de Harry en un simple, enorme hoyo y en una tristeza infinita. Sirius casi había sido besado por un dementor, recordó vagamente, y de repente sintió ganas de llorar por el recuerdo: el dolor se renovó y las imágenes invadieron su mente. Tanta gente perdida. Tanta tristeza sin final. Sería más fácil sucumbir, hundirse en la helada oscuridad y caer para siempre...

A pesar de la pena que embargaba a Harry, su mano aún se movió, alzando su varita por momentos, mientras la boca de la criatura se acercaba más y más.

—_Ex..._—dijo Harry conn voz ronca—. _Expecto..._

Un destello de luz cegadora lastimó los ojos de Harry y un sonido de otro mundo hendió el aire. La tristeza de Harry desapareció con un frío que entumió sus huesos, y luego algo cálido lo envolvió. Parpadeó varias veces, sin ver nada más que puntos, y se aferró con fuerza al calor. Sus dientes castañeaban como locos, a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantener la quijada quieta.

—¡Di algo, Potter! —exigió una voz familiar, y Hary sintió otra oleada renovada de calor. Draco. Se enterró con alegría en su calor y su buen aroma—. ¿Estás vivo?

—F...fr... frió —pudo decir.

—Casi fuiste besado, idiota —dijo Draco y Harry sintió cómo una tibia mano retiraba el cabello de su frente. Una sensación de afecto lo calentó más que cualquier otro hechizo habría podido hacerlo—. Si sueltas mi brazo por un minuto, haré un encantamiento calentador.

Harry soltó lo que parecía ser un brazo, solo para agarrarse de otra parte. Se estremeció.

—Todo está bien. Te tengo —dijo Draco con suavidad, y luego murmuró las palabras de un encantamiento calentador. El bendito calor llenó a Harry, sintiéndose casi tan bien como el calor del cuerpo de Draco. En un momento de claridad, se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente sentado en el regazo de su compañero. Los labios de Draco tocaron su sien. No parecía accidental. Harry hizo un sonido de satisfacción.

—Cho... chocolate. En mi bolsillo —dijo Harry.

—Yo también tengo un poco. —Draco se removió un poco sin soltar a Harry, y luego retiró la envoltura con los dientes—. Ten. —El rubio puso la oscura barra frente a los labios de Harry. El moreno le dio una mordida y masticó. Sintió como una parte de la frialdad se disolvía dentro de él cuando tragó. Le dio otra mordida.

—Mejor —dijo, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse. Se sentía infinitamente cómodo—. ¿Qué hechizo fue ése? El que usaste. No era un _patronus_.

—Me asusté. Es otro hechizo en el que he estado trabajando. No confío en mi _patronus_.

Con el calor vino la somnolencia. Harry no quería hacer otra cosa más que dormirse en los brazos de Draco, contento con el saber que las palabras de Draco lo habían calentado más que el cuerpo contra el que se estaba acurrucando. Draco se había asustado cuando Harry estuvo en peligro. Era una idea curiosa.

—Pero, vi que hiciste uno. Me alegra que hayas encontrado un recuerdo feliz.

Draco bufó y Harry no creyó imaginar cómo el pulgar de Draco se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda, donde tenía la mano presionada.

—¿Qué tipo de hechizo?

—Te diré después —replicó Draco. Se oía divertido.

Harry se incorporó con un jadeo, alejándose de la calidez tentadora de Draco, a pesar de que se sintió como si hubiera retirado la escayola de una herida en carne viva.

—¡Oh, Dios, los otros!

—Todos están bien —dijo Draco, y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo—. Estuve viéndolos. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su escoba, abandonada cerca de la de Harry.

Harry miró hacia el cielo. Los dementores se habían dividido y se estaban alejando. Los otros cuatro aurores circulaban el cielo, lanzando sus _patronus_ a los rezagados. Harry recogió su escoba. Tendrían que patrullar el área por un tiempo, para asegurarse que ninguna de las criaturas había bajado a atacar a algún muggle desprevenido.

—Potter.

Harry volteó a verlo y luego alzó una mano para atrapar la barra de chocolate que Draco le arrojó.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Por esto y por... ya sabes...

—¿Salvarte el trasero?

Harry sonrió.

—Sí, eso...

—Un placer. —Draco pasó un pie por encima de su escoba y sonrió con suficiencia—. Es lindo regresar el favor, finalmente. Ahora veo por qué lo haces tan frecuentemente. Confío en que te encargarás de los muggles. —Con eso, se elevó del techo y fue a unirse a los otros.

Harry caminó hacia donde estaban los niños, para revisarlos. Ambos estaban durmiendo pacíficamente, así que Harry lanzó dos rápidos encantamientos de memoria, que borrarían el recuerdo de cualquier cosa mágica que pudieran haber visto. Les lanzó un _Ennervate _para despertarlos y luego se dirigió al cielo, antes de que comenzaran a despejarse. Hacía demasiado frío como para dejarlos durmiendo en el helado techo.

El moreno llegó hasta donde estaban los otros y le sonrió a Draco, quien correspondió a la expresión, haciendo que el corazón de Harry saltara en una manera ridícula. Apartó la mirada y se dirigió a los otros miembros del grupo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, esto fue un gran debacle. Voy a regresar para reportarle a Anders. Estoy seguro que estará extasiado al saber que la gente de Croaker no nos dio una solución, a pesar de que nadie sabe qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

—Podríamos tratar de destruirlos —dijo Draco.

—No hay hechizo que pueda...

—Ahora sí. El hechizo que usé hace un momento.

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar qué efecto había tenido en el dementor. Solo podía recordar el frío y la oscuridad aturdidora.

—¿Cómo funcionó?

—Deshizo al dementor. Lo destruyó por completo. ¿No vieron cómo los otros se dispersaron y huyeron? Debieron haber sentido su destrucción.

—¿Deshizo? —Tim se le quedó viendo a Draco.

—Draco, regresa conmigo al ministerio. El resto de ustedes dé unas cuantas vueltas, para asegurarse que ninguno de los dementores regresó para alcanzar a algún muggle rezagado, y luego vayan a casa a dormir un poco. Nos volveremos a reunir el miércoles. _De nuevo_, gracias por trabajar en su día libre.

—¿Dia libre? —preguntó Brady—. ¿Qué es eso, con exactitud?

—Es cuando te haces una paja en tu propio sillón, en vez de usar un retrete en el ministerio —dijo Vic.

Brady le hizo la seña de los dos dedos y Rocco rió con ganas (2).

—¿Deshizo? —preguntó Tim de nuevo.

—¡Y que tengan una Feliz Navidad! —Harry envolvió el brazo de Draco con una mano y se apareció con él en el ministerio, al sonido de las felicitaciones de su equipo.

xx*xx*xx

Harry sirvió un trago y miró a Draco, del otro lado de su escritorio. El rubio, para variar, no estaba husmeando el escritorio de Ron o transformando los objetos en brillosas maravillas.

Harry levitó el vaso y se lo mandó a Draco, quien lo atrapó en el aire y le dio un trago sustancioso.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer? Anders no nos agradecerá que lo molestemos en casa, ni siquiera para darle noticias de que los inefables de Croaker nos han fallado.

—Deberíamos ir a casa y disfrutar las fiestas —dijo Draco, pero no se oía convencido.

—¿Pero...? —insistió Harry.

—Pero Anders nos tendrá aburridos de nuevo, buscando soluciones alternativas y sin poder llegar a nada. Tratar de obtener su aprobación para usar un encantamiento que no se ha probado nos tomará semanas. Meses, tal vez. Puede ser que este jodido caso no termine nunca.

La idea de tener a Draco de compañero por otro mes o dos no era para nada desagradable, pero Harry hizo a un lado sus confusos sentimientos personales y se concentró en el caso.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos?

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos brillantes.

—Digo que usemos mi hechizo y los acabemos nosotros mismos.

—¿Nosotros mismos? O sea, ¿tú y yo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tú, yo, y posiblemente los otros. Hay bastantes dementores, ¿sabes? Mañana es Nochebuena. Creo que ese evento muggle en Trafalgar Square puede ser perfecto para un nuevo intento (3).

—¿Crees que los otros querrán hacerlo?

—Rocco no hará nada sino hasta Navidad, que es cuando irá a la casa de su hermano para cenar. Tim ha estado quejándose toda la semana acerca de que su nuevo padrastro es un idiota, así que imagino que cualquier excusa para escaparse de un doloroso evento social será bienvenida. Los hermanos de Victoria están fuera del país este año, y su compañera de cuarto tiene un nuevo galán. Vic está harta de tener que escucharlos teniendo sexo a cada rato. Brady es el difícil; estará con su hija, pero tal vez pueda dejarla con su abuela por algunas horas.

Harry se le quedó viendo. El equipo había aceptado más a Draco desde el rescate de Tim, pero Harry no se había dado cuenta cuánto lo habían incluido.

—¿La hija de Brady?

—Honestamente, Potter, ¿qué no prestas atención? La hija de Brady, Francis, de seis años. Le encanta el Quidditch y las cosas púrpuras.

—Sí, lo sé, pero... — _"No pensé que tu sí" _se quedó en el aire. Harry se apresuró a decir: —Bueno, aparte de Brady, imagino que podremos reunir al equipo mañana. ¿Qué tan difícil de aprender es ese hechizo?

—No mucho. ¿Te gustaría verlo ahora?

Harry asintió.

—Sí, pero en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento Cuatro. No quiero que algo rebote y destroce mi oficina.

—Muy bien.

Fue una caminata corta hacia el Cuarto de Entrenamiento Cuatro, que era de la mitad del tamaño del cuarto que normalmente usaban. Las paredes estaban hechas de yeso reforzado con magia, en vez de piedra.

Draco alzó su varita.

—No es magia oscura, ¿verdad?

—Si sirve para deshacernos de los dementores, ¿importa?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No. Sí. —Suspiró—. Supongo que depende.

Draco negó con la cabeza y rió.

—Solo estaba molestándote. No es magia oscura. De hecho, estaba tratando de determinar por qué el _patronus_ se disipa y aleja los dementores. El encantamiento está basado en la felicidad, de lo que los dementores se alimentan. Se me ocurrió que un _patronus _es felicidad concentrada; demasiada como para que un dementor la asimile de golpe.

Harry lo miró parpadeando. La teoría mágica era algo que, usualmente, le dejaba a Hermione. La mujer había estado tan ocupada con la remodelación de su casa, y luego con el regreso de Ron y la planeación de Navidad, como para hacer por Harry algo más que darle asistencia rápida. Y él no la había molestado desde que ella los había llevado a la biblioteca muggle.

—Haz de cuenta que es como comerte una pieza de tarta de melaza —continuó Draco—. Te gusta una rebanada de vez en cuando, pero no querrías comerte ocho porciones. Y si consumieras cincuenta porciones...

—Podrías morir, o sentir como si te estuvieras muriendo.

—Exactamente. Aunque, probablemente no morirías por la tarta de melaza. Sin embargo, el té contiene cafeína. Unas cuantas tazas de té al día no te hacen daño, pero si te tomaras cien tazas, tu corazón podría explotar. Los dementores se alimentan de felicidad, pero un exceso de ella los matará. De ahí, _Saturo Redundo Laetani_. Saturar con alegría. También conocida como La Muerte del Dementor.

—Me gusta. Así que, ¿es similar al _patronus_?

—Similar, pero no es lo mismo. Con un _patronus_, estás proyectando tus propios recuerdos felices y haciéndolos una criatura tangible. Con este hechizo, puedes utilizar algo tan simple como un sentimiento de bienestar, que luego es agrandado mil veces.

—¿Cómo funciona?

—Con un simple encantamiento _agrandador_. El _patronus _es complejo; tiene forma y sustancia e incluso puede llevar mensajes, así que su forma debe ser lo suficientemente estable como para mantenerse por largos periodos de tiempo. Esto es mucho menos complicado. Emoción pura, amplificada, en una explosión muy corta. Solo durará un momento o dos, pero parece que no se necesita mucho para sobrecargar a un dementor.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sorprendido.

—Es asombroso. Muéstrame.

Draco se detuvo por un momento, como si estuviera sorprendido por el cumplido, y luego alzó su varita.

xx*xx*xx

—Un simple encantamiento agrandador —dijo Harry entre dientes, y fulminó a Draco con la mirada. Agrandar objetos tangibles no era especialmente difícil. Agrandar emociones intangiles resultó serlo, al menos para Harry.

—No entiendo por qué no puedes hacer esto. —La voz de Draco tenía un deje de frustración.

—¡Yo tampoco!

—Debes de estar haciendo algo mal.

—¡O tal vez tu eres un profesor de mierda! —dejó salir Harry, enojado.

Se fulminaron con la mirada y la antigua animosidad alcanzó su punto máximo con una familiaridad casi calmante. La molestia era más fácil de manejar que la confusa atracción que Harry había estado experimentando últimamente.

Draco caminó con brío hasta ponerse detrás de él.

—Bien. Hagámoslo a tu modo —dijo. Con eso, se acercó a Harry y estiró la mano por encima de su hombro, para envolver la mano derecha de Harry con sus dedos. La animosidad de Harry desapareció, reemplazada al instante por una nueva emoción: ansiedad vertiginosa.

La otra mano de Draco se posó sobre la cadera de Harry; se encontraban en la misma posición en la que estuvieron cuando Harry le estaba enseñando el _patronus_. _Darle la vuelta al juego es justo_, añadió el cerebro de Harry, sin poder evitarlo.

—Ahora, relájate —dijo Draco, con la oreja de Harry, garantizando exactamente lo opuesto. Harry se sentía tan tieso como un maniquí muggle, y no podía formular una idea racional mientras el cálido aliento de Draco entraba en su oído, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

—Relájate —repitió Harry.

—No voy a morderte. —El tono de Draco era divertido y Harry se rehusó con firmeza a repasar la idea que sus palabras provocaban. En vez de eso, se obligó a relajarse, al menos por fuera.

—Sí. Está bien —dijo, y se concentró en su varita. _El hechizo_, se recordó severamente.

—Bien, ahora piensa en una emoción intensa; entre más fuerte, mejor. Trata de sentirla, y no solo de pensar en ella.

_Como, ¿lujuria?_, pensó Harry, y no tuvo problema en sentirla. Sospechaba que no podría sentir algo más en ese momento. Recorría sus venas con cada latido.

—Los movimientos de varita son sutiles —continuó Draco, y movió la mano de Harry con un gentil vaivén—. Swish, swish, espiral lenta, apuntas. _Saturo. Redundo. Laetani_.

Era casi como bailar con sus manos, pensó Harry con diversión. La voz de Draco había bajado de tono, volviéndose una especie de susurro ronco, y las palabras parecían deslizarse por Harry, entrando a su sangre, recorriéndolo como la seda, mientras Draco decía la última palabra con un ronroneo sordo. Harry jamás había escuchado algo más sexy.

Draco repitió las palabras dos veces más, hasta que Harry pensó que sus huesos podrían derretirse. El calor de los dedos de Draco parecía quemar los de Harry, y el moreno se recargó contra el pecho del rubio, sin poder evitarlo.

—Ahora, enfoca toda esa emoción en la punta de tu varita tan pronto como llegues al centro de la espiral. Luego, déjala volar.

Conteniendo un estremecimiento de deseo, Harry tomó control de su varita, a pesar de que la mano de Draco seguía alrededor de la suya.

—_Saturo Redundo Laetani _—dijo, y enfocó la lujuria que sentía tan espesa que debía de estar haciendo un charco en sus pies. La mandó a la punta de la varita con la sílaba final y luego miró cómo una explosión gigante de luz violeta brotaba con violencia de la punta de la varita, resquebrajando la pared del lado más alejado del cuarto.

La risa de Draco se sintió cálida al oído de Harry y su cuerpo se agitó contra la espalda del moreno, mientras la risa lo invadía.

—Y por eso eres el Salvador.

El tono burlón penetró la conmoción de Harry, por haber hecho un hoyo en la pared. Giró la cabeza y sintió los labios de Draco repasar su mandíbula. De algún modo, Harry se giró, aunque después no recordó haberse movido para nada, y luego sus labios se posaron sobre los de Draco.

Draco no se tensó por la impresión, como Harry se había esperado, y el rubio no intensó apartarse. En vez de eso, hizo un sonido necesitado y abrió la boca, como si todo el asunto del encantamiento hubiera sido el juego preliminar y la respuesta de Harry fuera exactamente lo que había estado esperando.

Era casi demasiado, como si la liberación explosiva de lujuria hubiese dejado un hoyo que solo Draco era capaz de llenar. El beso de Harry fue desesperado, necesitado y, en conjunto, glorioso. La lengua de Draco lo lamió, mandando oleadas de gusto por las super cargadas terminaciones nerviosas de Harry.

Su mano libre se aferró al hombro de Draco, tratando de jalarlo aún más. Su otra mano, aún apretando su varita, estaba atrapada entre ambos. Las manos de Draco estaban sobre la cadera de Harry, aferrándose con la misma fuerza.

Se besaron por lo que parecieron horas, como si el tiempo mismo hubiera sido detenido, o tal vez Harry solo esta soñando; cada sabor, cada lamida, cada gloriosa mordida y pellizco; solo jadeando, y jalando aire en una ficción conjurada por la imaginación sobrecalentada de Harry.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Draco, presionado con fuerza contra Harry, y no había lugar para malinterpretar su deseo. Harry estaba igual de duro, y cada roce accidental de sus entrepiernas causaba que su corazón se detuviera. El cabello de Draco era suave... La mano de Harry se dirigió hacia arriba para enredarse en las hebras, en un intento de acercarlo más y más, lo suficientemente cerca como para nunca soltarse.

Draco rompió el beso, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Se sintió como un golpe de agua fría. _No_, pensó Harry con desesperación. _No, no, no te vayas._

Draco se hizo hacia atrás tan violentamente que dejó algunas hebras de cabello en los dedos de Harry. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y casi se cayó. Harry caminó hacia delante, con las manos estiradas, desesperado por sostenerlo, pero el rubio se enderezó sin ayuda.

—No —dijo, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos. Se veía despeinado y encantador y demasiado asustado por lo que acababan de compartir—. No, no puedo hacer esto. No puedo.

Se giró y caminó con brío hacia la puerta, mientras el corazón de Harry chocaba contra su garganta, repitiendo en su mente el "no" de Draco cual si fuera una letanía. Sin pensarlo, Harry levantó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento cerrador hacia la puerta.

Draco giró para mirarlo con perplejidad. Sus grises ojos se veían salvajes.

—No —dijo Harry, sin preocuparse porque la desesperación en su voz era obvia—. No te vayas. —Dio unos pasos hacia Draco, quien se alejó de él como un venado asustadizo. Harry se detuvo.

—¡No puedo hacer esto! —dijo Draco—. Tengo... cosas que debo hacer. Responsabilidades como un...

La frustración de Harry brotó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Tu obligación hacia con tu padre terminó cuando murió —dijo, bruscamente—. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? ¿Por qué tu _patronus _es un pavo real, Draco? ¿Cuándo dejarás de intentar estar a la altura de los estándares imposibles de un hombre intolerante, cerrado de mente y _muerto_?

Había sido lo peor que pudo decir, claro. Los ojos grises de Draco, cálidos y suaves por la pasión solo unos minutos antes, brillaron con furia.

—Ese hombre intolerante, cerrado de mente y muerto era _mi _padre. Y esto fue un error.

Con eso, Draco levantó su varita y explotó la puerta. Caminó con calma por el desastre al salir.

La parálisis de Harry duró solo unos momentos, pero Draco estaba en el Atrio para cuando Harry lo alcanzó.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Draco, espera! —dijo, antes de que Draco pudiera entrar a la chimenea para irse. Para su alivio, Draco se detuvo, pero la mirada impaciente le dijo a Harry que solo tenía unos momentos—. Lo siento —dejó salir—. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Tienes que hacer lo que sientas que es correcto, pero... Por favor. —Harry se estremeció al respirar, y trató de mantener su voz firme—. Por favor, solo... considéralo. —No se molestó en definir lo que era; ni siquiera él lo entendía, pero lo que fuera que había entre ellos, Harry quería más. Los pocos minutos que Draco lo había dejado entrar; entrar de verdad, se habían sentido bien. Correctos. Harry pensó que, con rapidez, posiblemente se volvería necesario. A pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

Draco hizo un gesto desdeñoso, pero Harry no pudo estar seguro de si estaba dirigido hacia el moreno o hacia sí mismo. Se miraron sin palabras, por largos momentos y luego Draco dijo:

—Me pondré en contacto con los otros y te veré aquí en la mañana.

Harry pasó saliva y asintió. De un modo u otro, mañana se decidiría todo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>(1) En Europa, se cree que un Will O' Wisp es un espíritu maligno de un muerto, o de otro ser sobrenatural, que intenta desviar a los viajeros de su camino. Si desean, busquen Fuego Fatuo. Creo que se explica mejor...<p>

(2) La seña de los dos dedos, en inglés "Two-Fingered salute", también conocida como el "Saludo de Longbowman", "el dos" o "las pinzas", es un gesto obsceno desde hace tiempo en Inglaterra y el resto del Reino Unido. Se hace una V con los dedos, con la palma viendo hacia uno, moviendo la mano rápidamente para atrás. Se utiliza frecuentemente para querer mostrar desafío (en general a la autoridad), desprecio, desdén o escarnio. Si ya llevan un tiempo leyendo lo que traduzco, notarán que Cheryl menciona la seña en "The Charm Conundrum"… No sé si esto sea una característica de ella como escritora, pero a mí me da risa la seña.

(3) Trafalgar Square es una plaza del centro de Londres, construida para conmemorar la Batalla de Trafalgar. En esta batalla, la armada británica venció a las armadas francesa y española, frente a las costas de Cádiz, en España.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

—_Tal vez su forma animaga era un cangrejo de fuego —sugirió Brady—. Una vez conocí a un danés cuya forma animaga era una babosa de mar. —Rió por las expresiones de incredulidad de los demás—. Sí, casi no se transformaba, y era de muy poca utilidad cuando lo hacía. Los eruditos mágicos daneses amaban estudiarlo, tratando de encontrar una correlación entre la personalidad y las formas animagas. Él era bastante baboso._

_Harry rió con los otros y bebió de su brandy._

—_¿Cuál es tu forma animaga, Harry? —preguntó Narcissa, causando que Harry casi se ahogara._

_El alcohol le quemó mientras bajaba por su tráquea. Tosió hasta que pudo hablar de neuvo y mirarla con los ojos desorbitados._

—_¿Disculpe?_

xx*xx*xx

—Harry._No me casaré con Astoria._

_La respuesta fue excelente, _gozosa_, pero Harry no lo dejó ir. Impertérrito, Draco recorrió sus dedos por encima de la tela que contenía la polla de Harry. Esto hizo que las palabras del moreno sonaran una octava más altas._

—_¿Por qué no? —preguntó, antes de decirse a sí mismo:_cállate, solo cállate_._

—_No es mi tipo —replicó Draco, y luego se hizo hacia adelante, haciendo caso omiso a la mano de Harry en su cabello, para poder tomar con su boca la polla de Harry. Los dedos de Harry se relajaron, como si no tuviera nervios, y soltó un chillido poco digno. Pareció que el sonido incitó a Draco, quien pellizcó un poco y lamió el duro miembro de Harry hasta que el material de su ropa interior se volvió una tortuosa barrera._

xx*xx*xx

_Harry checó su apariencia por __quinceava vez y trató de poner a su cabello en su lugar, de nuevo. Los mechones volvieron a cubrir su oído y el moreno apretó los dientes._

—_Harry, te ves bien —dijo Hermione—. Deja de inquietarte._

—_Malfoy —gimió Ron de nuevo—. ¿Tenía que ser _Malfoy_?_

_Hermione lo miró con severidad._

—_Detente, Ron. Es Navidad. Ginny le dio todo su apoyo, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar de quejarte._

_Harry bufó. Sabía que las protestas de Ron eran sin ganas. Harry había pasado demasiado tiempo parloteando acerca de las buenas cualidades de Draco, antes de sentarse a la mesa y deleitarse con la excelente cena de Navidad de Molly, como para que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta que Harry hablaba en serio._

xx*xx*xx

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notas de la autora:**

A continuación un capítulo algo largo, pero no quise separarlo. :D

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, les traigo el último capítulo de esta genial historia. Una disculpa por haberme tomado bastante tiempo, pero esta semana no tuve tiempo ni para respirar… Bueno, en sentido figurado, claro.

Gracias a Ellabl, The darkest princess, Comodin, SARAHI, Maeliza Malfoy y Aeren76 por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas y todos ustedes, por seguir la historia…

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Domingo 24 de Diciembre, 2006<strong>_

El equipo entero se reunió a las cuatro de la tarde en el Caldero, a pesar de que era día festivo; incluso estaba Brady, quien aceptó las gracias de Harry y explicó que su madre estaría cuidando a su hija hasta que regresara. Harry esperaba que estuvieran de vuelta en sus casas para las 8:00.

—Draco les enseñará el hechizo —dijo Harry con brío, sintiendo su cara encenderse cuando recordó su propia experiencia con eso. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Draco y luego la apartó, pero Draco siempre se mantuvo sin expresión—. Es poderoso, así que tengan cuidado hacia dónde lo dirigen.

Harry había pasado una hora de la noche anterior llenando un Reporte de Daños, para explicar la demolición del Cuarto de Entrenamiento Cuatro. También se había aparecido, de improviso, con Kingsley para explicarle el plan, esperando obtener su aprobación de último minuto. No le importaba romper las reglas y poner su propia posición en riesgo y, obviamente, Draco estaba con él en esa decisión; pero no se sentía cómodo permitiendo que alguna repercusión negativa recayera sobre sus otros compañeros. Afortunadamente, Kingsley aceptó permitir el "ensayo del hechizo experimental" de Harry, y aceptó la mentira del moreno de que había sido imposible contactar al Jefe de aurores Anders tan apresuradamente.

Harry asumía que el hecho de que la casa de Kingsley estuviera llena de invitados, con una fiesta en progreso, había ayudado a apresurar la decisión, así como también que Kingsley ya estaba entrado en copas, para cuando Harry tocó su puerta.

Victoria hizo el hechizo exitosamente primero que todos, agarrándole el truco con facilidad, y luego ayudó a los otros. Rocco fue el que más se tardó y Harry se preguntó si la conexión emocional era lo que hacía que el hechizo funcionara. Harry fue capaz de hacer el suyo con solo canalizar su admiración no correspondida por Draco, afortunadamente con menos fuerza de la que había usado con anterioridad.

Después de una hora, todos estuvieron lo suficientemente cómodos con su habilidad para hacer el hechizo, así que todos estaban listos.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Tim, rebotando en su lugar—. ¡Estoy listo para freír a esos malditos bastardos! ¡Tengan un poco de espíritu navideño, dementores! ¡Ja!

Harry negó con la cabeza y rió por lo bajo. Vic rió, Rocco rodó los ojos, y Draco y Brady hicieron más hechizos de práctica, antes de declarar que ambos estaban listos.

xx*xx*xx

Trafalgar Square estaba llena de muggles. Una espesa neblina había llegado, haciendo que todo lo que se hallaba por debajo de ellos se viera borroso y tenue, lo que le servía a Harry perfectamente. La neblina ayudaría a ocultar los hechizos que usaran.

El ambiente festivo era tangible, incluso desde donde Harry y los otros flotaban sobre sus escobas. Sin embargo, el aire era frío, y los recién hechos hechizos calentadores de Harry apenas mantenían el frío a raya. No había señal de los dementores. ¿Acaso habían escogido el evento incorrecto?

Harry exhaló, formando una nube en el aire, antes de que desapareciera. Alzó su brazo e hizo una señal. Los otros se dividieron en grupos de dos, y comenzaron a buscar en las áreas exteriores. Draco voló con Harry, pero se mantuvo a una distancia suficiente como para que la conversación fuera imposible. Harry trató de concentrarse en el trabajo, pero su mirada seguía desviándose hacia Draco.

Draco no parecía tener dificultad en concentrarse. Apuntó con su varita. Harry siguió la dirección del movimiento y entrecerró los ojos para ver en la neblina. Por un largo rato no vio nada, y luego percibió una sombra, alumbrada por solo un instante mientras pasaba sobre una luz de la calle.

Harry miró a Draco y ambos se dirigieron hacia la forma. Cuando se acercaron más, Draco lanzó el hechizo antes de que Harry pudiera hacerlo, ordenándole al dementor que llamara a su manada. Harry esperaba que la criatura obedeciera y que no hubiera aprendido a hacer lo contrario, debido a su encuentro previo, durante el cual habían perdido a uno de los suyos.

El dementor se detuvo y luego voló hacia ellos. Draco alzó la varita.

—Espera —le dijo Harry—. Necesitamos saber si funcionó.

—Ya lo sé —replicó Draco. Le lanzó una _punzante_ y el dementor se detuvo de nuevo. Harry escuchó voces debajo de él; un grupo de muggles se estaba acercando, y el sonido atrajo la atención de la criatura; o tal vez, había sido la vertiginosa emoción.

Harry recordó su beso con Draco, y permitió que la emoción lo recorriera, apartando el arrepentimiento y enfocándose en el momento de felicidad absoluta que le había causado el momento. Lanzó una ráfaga de emoción hacia la criatura, no lo suficiente como para matarla, solo para atraerla más, conforme se elevaba por el cielo.

Harry rió por lo bajo, atrayendo la atención de la criatura, así como la de Draco.

—Vamos —dijo Harry burlonamente. El dementor se deslizó hacia adelante con un movimiento repentino, más rápido que lo usual, pero los reflejos de Harry hicieron que se alejara, girando sobre su escoba, sintiendo el vértigo por la pura dicha de volar. Rió de nuevo.

Draco también se elevó, igualando su ritmo, pero se mantuvo a una distancia segura del dementor, con la varita preparada. Harry atrajo al dementor más y más hacia arriba, hasta que el brillo de la luz de la calle se hizo una bola tenue de luz pálida, brillando a través de la neblina.

De repente, formas negras aparecieron alrededor de ellos, mientras más criaturas emergían de la oscuridad y la niebla.

Draco voló más cerca. De pronto, Vic y Brady estuvieron ahí, habiendo notado su incursión hacia debajo de un momento antes. Brady hizo un _patronus_, sin preocuparse por los muggles de momento. El cisne se alejó para llamar a Tim y Rocco.

—¡Hagámoslo! —dijo Brady, con voz emocionada.

El primer dementor parecía estar confundido por la presencia de los cuatro, como si no supiera detrás de cuál ir.

Vic descendió de repente, sacando una bolsa de su túnica. Tomó un puñado de polvo y lo arrojó por el aire. La niebla se volvió su aliada, mientras el polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea se expandió y se regó, pegándose a la neblina en grumos gruesos, en vez de apartarse; duraría más y ayudaría a ocultar sus actividades de los ojos muggles.

Draco se unió a ella y ambos regaron el polvo por un área más grande, mientras Harry y los otros mantuvieron a los dementores a raya, con encantamientos _patronus _y _punzantes_. Se mantuvieron casi sin moverse al principio, como si se comunicaran en silencio con los otros, formando un plan de ataque.

Sin aviso, varios dementores volaron hacia adelante. Harry alzó su varita y su hechizo se dirigió directo hacia la criatura más cercana. Sintió una ola de satisfacción mientras parecía que el dementor explotaba. Esa satisfacción ayudó a potenciar el siguiente hechizo y el moreno lo aumentó como debía. El hechizo de Draco funcionaba maravillosamente.

Las criaturas comenzaron a huir casi de inmediato, obviamente sintiendo la destrucción de sus compañeros. Los otros aurores se lanzaron a la refriega, lanzando hechizo tras hechizo hacia los dementores, mientras éstos giraban y se abalanzaban en el aire.

Abajo, los muggles cantores cantaban con gusto, inconscientes de la batalla que tomaba lugar por encima de ellos. La música era un extraño acompañamiento a la batalla; la neblina y los cadenciosos tonos de las canciones navideñas se volvieron un fondo surreal a la carnicería que causaban entre las criaturas mágicas.

Tim y Rocco se habían unido a ellos justo cuando el ataque original comenzó. Rocco parecía disfrutar el usar los hechizos de mando con los dementores, exigiéndoles que llamaran más y más de su manada a la batalla, a pesar de que se morían por huir. Las criaturas volaban erráticamente, al parecer confundidas por los mensajes mezclados.

Harry estaba sorprendido por la emoción que sentía cada vez que uno de sus hechizos destruía a un dementor. Pensaba que debía sentir alguna especie de remordimiento, pero no podía evitar recordar a los _inferi_, saliendo a rastras del lago donde Voldemort había escondido el guardapelo de Slytherin; no eran criaturas vivas, sino creaciones mágicas, existiendo solo para alimentarse. Su falta de compasión se reforzaba cada vez que uno se acercaba demasiado; la repentina desesperación y el frío que lo calaba le daban el ímpetu para lanzar hechizo tras hechizo.

Los otros parecían sentir lo mismo, mientras perseguían sin descanso hasta al último dementor. El equipo siguió órdenes y recordó su entrenamiento, manteniéndose con sus compañeros durante cada maniobra. Draco se mantuvo cerca, al lado de Harry. Vic y Brady eran un equipo increíble, como siempre, y parecían anticipar cada movimiento del otro. Tim y Rocco también se estaban volviendo un dúo excelente. El moreno ya no estaba seguro de la interacción entre él y Draco, pero eso podía haber sido simplemente por la tensión que sentía por la presencia de Draco, viendo sus reacciones. A pesar de los recelos, no hubo contratiempos.

Persiguieron a las criaturas en pares, dejando Trafalgar Square y persiguiendo a tantos dementores como pudieron localizar, cuidándose de no verse tan obvios con los muggles, una vez que se alejaron del escondite que les otorgaba el polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea. Utilizaron encantamientos desilusionadores y no se preocuparon demasiado por los muggles que llegaran a ver el resplandor del hechizo de Draco. Lo más probable era que lo atribuyeran a un destello de electricidad, o incluso algún fenómeno fantasmal desconocido.

Si alguna de las criaturas había desaparecido, el equipo solo necesitaría buscar algún evento muggle al azar y destruir a cualquier rezagado. El creer que pronto no habría ningún dementor era una idea satisfactoria.

Después de un rato, ya no hubo más criaturas en la oscuridad, y Harry juntó a los otros por encima de Nelson's Column (1). Sonrojados por la victoria y riendo entusiasmadamente, Harry miró con sorpresa cómo Brady se hacía hacia adelante y le plantaba un beso a Victoria en la boca.

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro, pero de inmediato rió y dijo:

—Ya era hora, estúpido gilipollas.

Tim estalló en un escandaloso ataque de risa e incluso Draco se unió a las risitas que siguieron. Su mirada se encontró con la de Harry por un momento, y algo pareció crepitar entre ellos. La garganta de Harry se secó por completo antes de que Draco apartara la mirada.

—Creo que nuestra espléndida victoria merece una bebida —dijo Draco—. Si no les molesta, podemos ir todos a la mansión por la red flú, y ahí abriré una cuba del preciado Armagnac de mi padre (2). Tal vez hasta pueda conjurar un poco de muérdago para los tórtolos.

Nadie se negó y todos se aparecieron en el ministerio para guardar sus escobas, antes de juntarse en el Atrio. Harry le mandó un rápido mensaje a Kingsley con su _patronus_, para hacerle saber lo que había pasado, y prometerle que haría un reporte completo tan pronto como el descanso de Navidad terminara. Lo más seguro era que Anders se enojaría porque no habían consultado con él antes de embarcarse en la misión, pero el hecho de que el hechizo de los inefables había resultado inútil, cuando uno de sus propios aurores había pensado en una solución, lo apaciguaría. Anders podría regodearse con Croaker por bastante tiempo.

El plan fue puesto en marcha con velocidad y, pronto, todos estuvieron reunidos en uno de los lujosos salones dentro de la mansión Malfoy, adornado con un enorme árbol de Navidad, que estaba decorado con tonos blancos y violetas oscuros. Era una combinación inesperada.

Draco se dirigió a la barra y sirvió el brandy añejo en copas grandes. Narcissa Malfoy apareció, llevando una túnica festiva color granate, con detalles verdes y dorados. Aceptó la copa que su hijo le ofreció y le sonrió a los demás.

—Feliz Navidad a todos. Esta noche parecen estar muy satisfechos consigo mismos.

Tim comenzó a explicar lo que habían estado haciendo, exagerando a más no poder, y haciendo que los otros se rieran por sus descripciones cada vez más estrafalarias. Narcissa parecía fascinada por el relato, y mostró orgullo evidente cuando Tim reveló que Draco había sido el que había inventado el hechizo con el que habían acabado con las criaturas. Draco solo rodó los ojos.

Con el alcohol entibiando agradablemente el interior de Harry, y con Draco sentado más cerca de lo que se había esperado, el moreno se permitió disfrutar la satisfacción. Se suponía que debía ir a cenar con Ron y Hermione más tarde, pero por ahora se sentía lo suficientemente feliz como para disfrutar la compañía de sus colegas y de su enigmático compañero.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Draco escogió sentarse junto a él, considerando cuán distante había estado desde que había ignorado los ruegos de Harry en el Atrio del ministerio, justo después de su fundido beso.

Fiel a su palabra, Draco incluso conjuró muérdago, y lo mandó a flotar por encima de la cabeza de Victoria, hasta que, por fin, Brady rió y se rindió, inclinándose para plantarle un beso a Victoria en los labios.

La escena hizo que Rocco recordara un extraño caso que involucraba muérdago encantado, y pronto estuvieron rodando de la risa. Las historias de aurores se volvieron cuentos de las cosas más extrañas que habían visto. Rocco era el que había visto más rarezas, incluyendo varios incidentes con criaturas raras. Durante un caso, habían encontrado que un incendio a gran escala había sido causado por las mascotas: unos cangrejos de fuego.

—¿Por qué alguien tendría de mascota a un cangrejo de fuego? —preguntó Vic.

Harry juntó sus ojos con los de Draco por un momento; sabía que ambos estaban pensando en Hagrid.

—Tal vez su forma animaga era un cangrejo de fuego —sugirió Brady—. Una vez conocí a un danés cuya forma animaga era una babosa de mar. —Rió por las expresiones de incredulidad de los demás—. Sí, casi no se transformaba, y era de muy poca utilidad cuando lo hacía. Los eruditos mágicos daneses amaban estudiarlo, tratando de encontrar una correlación entre la personalidad y las formas animagas. Él era bastante baboso.

Harry rió con los otros y bebió de su brandy.

—¿Cuál es tu forma animaga, Harry? —preguntó Narcissa, causando que Harry casi se ahogara.

El alcohol le quemó mientras bajaba por su tráquea. Tosió hasta que pudo hablar de nuevo y mirarla con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Disculpe?

—Oh, lo siento —dijo—. ¿Es un secreto?

Los otros lo estaban mirando.

—Bueno, lo era —admitió.

—¿Eres un animago? —preguntó Tim, sonando sobrecogido.

—Sí, Potter, dinos cuál es tu forma animaga. —La voz de Draco era casi un ronroneo, y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No, gracias —dijo el moreno rotundamente.

—¡Oh, vamos, Harry! —insistió Tim—. ¡Nunca he conocido a un animago!

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó aprender? —preguntó Brady, sorprendido.

Harry giró la pesada copa en sus manos.

—Dos años —admitió—. Practicando casi diario. Fue duro. —Miró a Narcissa, sin saber por qué la mujer lo había sacado a relucir—. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Tengo una amiga en la oficina del Uso Inadecuado de la Magia. No me dijo cuál forma era, solo que estabas registrado. Espero que no se meta en problemas porque hablé de más. No debí haber bebido esa última copa de vino.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Si Narcissa Malfoy estaba ebria, él se comería el árbol de Navidad. No pudo determinar la intención de la mujer para mencionar el tema.

—¡Oye, espera, pensé que el registro de animagos era información pública! —dijo Vic.

—No para los aurores —replicó Draco—. Pierden mucha utilidad como espías si el enemigo sabe cuál es su forma animaga.

—El departamento de Misterios también está excluido —añadió Harry—. Por la misma razón. El ministro sabe, y el Jefe de aurores. Y otros, muy pocos.

—Estoy seguro que puedes contarle a tus propios colegas —dijo Tim—. Todos tenemos seguridad de alto nivel.

Harry suspiró, sintiendo que se hundía.

—Sí, supongo que sí —admitió. De hecho, jamás había utilizado su forma animaga para algo relacionado con el trabajo. Los halcones no eran criaturas precisamente sutiles y su utilidad como espías era limitada. Una forma de insecto, como la de Rita Skeeter, o incluso una rata, habría sido más ventajosa.

La mano de Draco se posó sobre la muñeca de Harry. El moreno lo miró con sorpresa.

—No lo hagas —dijo Draco en voz baja—. No es necesario.

Extrañamente, el cálido toque tuvo el efecto opuesto. En vez de calmar a Harry, hizo que se sintiera repentinamente molesto por toda la situación. Deseaba a Draco, que estaba determinado a casarse con Astoria Greengrass y tener pequeños herederos Malfoy y hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre muerto. Era tonto actuar como si tuviera algo qué perder.

Harry retiró su mano de la de Draco.

—Está bien —dijo Harry, y se puso de pie. Sabiendo que sería el fin de lo que fuera que había habido entre ellos, Harry bajó su copa y se transformó en su forma animaga.

Un momento después, aleteó hasta la silla donde Tim estaba sentado y se acomodó en el respaldo, cuidando de no rasguñar la madera con sus garras.

—¡Eso es increíble! —gritó Tim. Estiró la mano para tocar a Harry, quien remontó el vuelo con un chillido penetrante y fue a aterrizar cerca de Victoria.

La mujer sonrió.

—Es muy impresionante, Harry. Tal vez todos nosotros debamos comenzar a trabajar en esa habilidad.

Harry se elevó de nuevo y voló hasta aterrizar cerca del árbol de Navidad. Regresó a su forma humana y, resueltamente, evitó contacto visual con Draco. En vez de eso, miró a Narcissa, que se veía satisfecha y con un aire de suficiencia. Harry se preguntó por su oculta intención. Obviamente, la mujer sabía más de lo que estaba revelando.

Justo a tiempo, Rocco dijo:

—Bueno, ha sido divertido pasar un tiempo con ustedes, imbéciles, en mi día libre, pero tengo una botella de whisky de fuego, con mi nombre en ella. Planeo dormir una siesta, mientras la noche es aún joven. Draco, gracias por la invitación. Narcissa, es usted una mujer bastante fina para mirar, y también grácil. Buenas noches. —Con eso, le sonrió a Narcissa, cuyo sonrojo era algo digno de verse, y desapareció en las verdes llamas.

—Necesito ir a casa, con Francis —dijo Brady, y siguió a Rocco a la chimenea. Se detuvo y miró a Vic, mientras le ofrecía una mano—. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

La mujer se encogió de hombros, con toda tranquilidad, y se puso de pie.

—Supongo que no me hará daño pasar algo más de tiempo contigo. —Le guiñó el ojo a Harry y le ofreció a Draco y Narcissa un cortés "buenas noches", antes de unirse a Brady en el fuego e irse.

Tim suspiró con pesadez.

—Supongo que debo ir a casa y escuchar a mi padrastro decirle a mi madre cuán terrible trabajo hizo al criarme. Es tradición, ¿saben? Gracias por los tragos, Draco. Señora Malfoy. Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry se sintió algo incómodo, al ser el último en quedarse, pero se habría sentido bastante cobarde el irse aprisa, con los otros. Narcissa se dirigió hacia él y le extendió las manos. Harry las tomó y la mujer se inclinó hacia adelante, para "casi besar" ambas mejillas (3).

—Gracias por venir, Harry. Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómodo. No era mi intención.

Quería preguntarle cuál había sido su intención, pero estaba bastante consciente de que Draco lo estaba mirando. El moreno asintió.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad. Feliz Navidad. —El hombre comenzó a caminar, queriendo entrar a la chimenea y huir, pero la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

—Harry. Espera.

Las palabras lo mantuvieron en su lugar, principalmente porque Draco había usado su nombre.

Narcissa se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, buenas noches, Harry. Buenas noches, Draco. Feliz Navidad a ambos. —Le sonrió a Draco con cariño y salió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, solo podía percibirse en el absoluto silencio el crepitar de la chimenea. Harry trató de pensar en algo qué decir, algunas palabras que le permitieran escapar, pero entonces, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia él, y todas las combinaciones lingüísticas posibles desaparecieron.

Se concentró en la ropa de Draco, para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. La túnica de auror de Draco había sido desabotonada hasta la cintura, para exponer un chaleco blanco debajo. Solo veinte botones más, y la túnica quedaría abierta por completo, lista para ser retirada de los anchos hombros...

—Recuerdo la primera vez que viniste aquí como halcón, _Eroe_ —dijo Draco.

Harry abrió su boca para explicar, para inventor una excusa… Lo que fuera.

—Supe que eras tú al instante —admitió Draco.

—Yo… ¿qué? —Harry lo miró, encontrándose con los grises ojos de Draco por primera vez desde que la palabra "animago" había entrado en la conversación.

Draco sonrió.

—Supe que eras tú. Tienes un patrón de plumas oscuras, bastante particular… aquí. —Alzó una mano y repasó la cicatriz en la frente de Harry con un largo dedo—. ¿Lo sabías?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Se había visto en el espejo algunas veces, como halcón, pero su mente de ave había estado más concentrada en acicalarse que en reconocer pequeños detales que le habían fascinado más, como el patrón de claro y oscuro en su pecho, o el increíble filo de sus garras.

Draco no apartó la mano. En vez de eso, sus dedos recorrieron el lado del rostro de Harry, haciendo que el moreno contuviera el aliento.

—Pero… ¿cómo pudiste saber que era yo? No sabías que yo era un animago.

—Sí lo sabía —dijo Draco, y sus dedos tocaron la mejilla de Harry. Su pulgar se dirigió a recorrer ligeramente el labio inferior de Harry—. Lo supe poco tiempo después de que te registraras. Es la razón por la que escogí la cetrería.

Los pensamientos de Harry estaban aletargados. Le costaba mucho trabajo procesar las palabras de Draco, por el lánguido calor que comenzaba a recorrerlo, debido al toque del pulgar de Draco sobre su labio, mientras lo acariciaba en una dirección y luego en la otra.

—¿Lo… supiste? —dijo quedamente.

—Tomar libros prestados de la biblioteca de aurores y hacer trampa en mi examen de admisión no son mis únicas transgresiones, Harry. Me conocen por sobornar a uno que otro empleado del ministerio, para poder obtener lo que quiero. Después de todo, el conocimiento es poder.

—Lo supiste —repitió Harry.

Draco asintió.

—Lo supe la primera vez que te vi en tu forma de halcón, y lo supe la noche que te llevé a mi cuarto y tú te transformaste y luego me besaste. Creí haberlo soñado, pero encontré una pluma en el suelo por la mañana.

—Fuiste todo un imbécil el día siguiente —dijo Harry, y resintió la pérdida cuando la mano de Draco se alejó.

—Sabía que habías estado ahí, sabía que me habías besado, pero no sabía por qué. ¿Por qué habías ido a la mansión?

—Quería verte —admitió Harry, sintiéndose un poco alentado cuando la mano de Draco no se fue tan lejos; llegó al frente de la túnica de Harry y jugueteó con los botones dorados.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería lanzarle un _Crucio _a Astoria Greengrass, y pensé que eso podría llevarme a Azkabán. Tú eras lo segundo mejor —admitió Harry, encontrando su voz de nuevo.

—¿La encantadora Astoria? ¿Por qué querrías lastimarla? —preguntó Draco, sonando inocente.

Harry estiró los brazos y tomó a Draco de la cadera, con fiereza.

—Porque te estaba tocando. Porque hablabas de casarte con ella como si nada, y yo solo podía pensar en ti, sobre su cama… Quería… Bueno, era un poco impactante en ese momento. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Los dedos de Draco habían estado ocupados abriendo más botones en la túnica de Harry. Ahora, estaban incómodamente cerca de la entrepierna de Harry, interesando al miembro del moreno.

—Te desvisto —replicó Draco, en el mismo tono que había usado, en el pasado, para preguntarle a Harry si había firmado el papeleo. Era desconcertante.

—¿Des… des… qué? —La habilidad para hablar se había ido una vez más, y Harry solo pudo ver a Draco, poniéndose de rodillas.

—Te estoy desvistiendo, Harry. —Y ahí estuvo el tono que Harry había estado esperando; el sensual ronroneo que había encendido la sangre de Harry antes de que se besaran en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Los ojos de Draco se fijaron en los suyos y la intensidad que percibía hizo que Harry perdiera el aliento.

El último botón fue desabotonado, y la mirada de Draco abandonó la de Harry, pues había dirigido su atención a la ropa del moreno. Draco abrió la túnica de Harry para exponer la cintura de sus pantalones, que se mantenían en su lugar por un grueso cinturón de cuero. Harry miró como los diestros dedos de Draco tomaban el cuero y lo separaban de la apertura de la hebilla.

—De acuerdo. Em, ¿por qué? —Harry se preguntó por qué seguía hablando, cuando no tenía problema en dejar que Draco siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo; excepto en un nivel lógico y, en verdad, la lógica comenzaba a sentirse vastamente sobrevalorada.

—Porque te deseo. Quiero verte desnudo, y quiero tocarte. Quiero probar tu piel. Quiero tu polla en mi boca. —Mientras Draco habló, se encargó de pasar el resto de cuero por la hebilla de metal. Cuando el cinturón quedó abierto, los dedos de Draco se movieron al botón en los pantalones de Harry.

A pesar de que su mente estaba medio pasmada por las palabras de Draco, una duda constante demandaba ser escuchada, forzando que las palabras salieran de la boca de Harry.

—Pero, ¿qué hay con Astoria? —Harry deseó haberse mordido el labio a tiempo para evitar la pregunta, porque en verdad, en verdad, no quería que Draco se detuviera. Su polla estaba en total acuerdo con eso, presionando dolorosamente contra el material tan cerca de las manos de Draco. Pero la consciencia de Harry tenía una mente propia y, desafortunadamente, el control de las cuerdas vocales de Harry.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —preguntó Draco con impaciencia, manipulando el botón y empujándolo por el hueco. Los pantalones de Harry se abrieron y su polla pareció luchar para ser libre, estirando la tela de los calzoncillos azules de Harry, casi cómicamente.

Draco pareció fijarse en la vista, y una repentina sensación de turbación causó que Harry estirara las manos hacia abajo y tomara el rubio cabello de Draco.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —repitió—. Planeabas casarte con ella, ¿recuerdas?

—Potter, te aseguro que soltarme te será beneficioso en este momento. —Los ojos de Draco se veían intensos y brillaban por la diversión.

La mano de Harry aflojó su agarre casi por reflejo, y su cuerpo se estremeció en señal de aprobación, pero luego apretó su agarre una vez más.

—Draco —dijo, en tono de advertencia.

—Potter…

—_Harry_ —corrigió.

—_Harry_. No me casaré con Astoria.

La respuesta fue excelente, gozosa, pero Harry no lo dejó ir. Impertérrito, Draco recorrió sus dedos por encima de la tela que contenía la polla de Harry. Esto hizo que las palabras del moreno sonaran una octava más altas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, antes de decirse a sí mismo: _cállate, solo cállate_.

—No es mi tipo —replicó Draco, y luego se hizo hacia adelante, haciendo caso omiso a la mano de Harry en su cabello, para poder tomar con su boca la polla de Harry. Los dedos de Harry se relajaron, como si no tuviera nervios, y soltó un chillido poco digno. Pareció que el sonido incitó a Draco, quien pellizcó un poco y lamió el duro miembro de Harry hasta que el material de su ropa interior se volvió una tortuosa barrera.

Con un rápido movimiento de las manos de Draco, los pantalones de Harry llegaron a sus tobillos. Harry, perdido en una marea de sensaciones, parpadeó al escuchar un sonido.

—Oh, Dios —dijo—. ¿Y qué si tu madre regresa?

—No lo hará —dijo Draco, con toda naturalidad. Se apartó de la polla de Harry lo suficiente como para sacar su varita de la correa de su muñeca, y así poder hacer un hechizo. Una gruesa alfombra se deslizó por el suelo, desde la chimenea, y golpeó los pies de Harry—. Recuéstate.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Harry, mientras sus rodillas se doblaban por voluntad propia. Su mano dejó el cabello de Draco y se preparó, mientras su trasero golpeaba la acolchonada lana de la alfombra. Draco tomó la bota izquierda de Harry, jalándola hasta que se zafó del pie de Harry.

—Porque toda esa conversación de animagos fue su forma de decirme que me apresurara con esto. —Draco arrojó la bota a un lado y se dedicó a liberar el otro pie. Tan pronto como la bota se unió a su compañera, Draco tomó el dobladillo de los pantalones de Harry y también que los quitó. Harry debía haberse sentido más acomplejado, con solo su túnica de auror, una camisa y calzoncillos, pero la intensa y ansiosa expresión en el rostro de Draco no dejaba lugar para algo más que deseo… y confusión.

—¿Apresurarse con qué cosa?

—Con esto —gruñó Draco, y se arrastró hasta quedar entre las piernas de Harry. Alzó el resorte de los calzoncillos de Harry y lo jaló, hasta que la polla gruesa y rígida del moreno se liberó—. Joder —dijo Draco en voz baja, y Harry esperó que eso significara que le gustaba, lo que pareció ser acertado, pues la cabeza de Draco descendió y, pronto, sus labios envolvieron su miembro.

Harry cayó sobre la alfombra con un sonido gutural, incapaz de formular más preguntas, con Draco haciendo _eso_. Oh, Dios, su lengua era increíblemente talentosa. Recorría deliciosamente cada sensible cresta en la polla de Harry, mientras los labios del rubio se movían hacía arriba y abajo por el falo.

Harry levantó las caderas, introduciéndose, de manera inconsciente, más profundamente en la caliente boca de Draco, pero las manos del rubio apretaron abruptamente sus caderas, deteniendo esa tontería. Harry lloriqueó y sus dedos se enterraron en las gruesas fibras de la alfombra, buscando con desesperación una forma de mantenerse quieto.

—Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, Draco —dijo Harry, casi chillando. Alzó la cabeza para mirar y lo que tenía ante él casi lo acabó. El cabello rubio de Draco caía, desordenado, por su frente, y la polla de Harry desaparecía y reaparecía en la boca de Draco, con cada movimiento que mandaba ondas de placer por el cuerpo entero del moreno.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y Harry pudo sentir la sonrisa burlona. Casi rió con fuerza, hasta que otro movimiento de la increíble lengua de Draco hizo que cerrara los ojos de inmediato, bloqueando su penetrante mirada.

Harry no duró mucho después de eso. Se había pajeado sin piedad por los últimos días, pero eso solo había llevado al borde a su abrumador deseo. Estiró la mano, sin ver, y tocó el suave cabello de Draco, aferrándose a él mientras susurraba una advertencia.

—Draco, voy a…

Las palabras parecieron incitar a Draco y el rubio succionó más duro, tomando a Harry más profundamente. La parte trasera de la cabeza de Harry golpeó la alfombra y su espalda se arqueó, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Draco mientras contenía un grito de placer. Se vino explosivamente, y sintió un cosquilleo estremecedor desde la cabeza hasta los pies; el orgasmo continuó y continuó, estimulado por los continuos movimientos de Draco, hasta que Harry le rogó, jadeando, que se detuviera.

La sonrisa que los enrojecidos labios de Draco formaron fue bien merecida, y Harry lo jaló hacia arriba para besarlo con ganas, sin importarle el hecho de que podía saborear su propia esencia en la boca de Draco. Se creyó suertudo por poder usar sus labios aún; dado que cada parte de su cuerpo parecía haber sido drenada de energía. No quería hacer nada más que enroscarse sobre la alfombra, abrazar a Draco y dormirse.

No quiso hacer nada más, hasta que sintió a Draco acomodarse sobre él. La erección del rubio se sentía dura y caliente contra la piel de Harry, incluso a través de los confines de la ropa de Draco.

Harry rompió el lánguido beso.

—Tú. Necesito tocarte. —Sus manos jalaron la túnica de Draco; era demasiado gruesa y estorbaba demasiado. Harry quería desaparecerla.

—Sí —dijo Draco, sin aire. Se levantó un poco para lidiar con los botones, pero Harry sacó su varita de su manga, con una sonrisa determinada.

—_Evanesco _—dijo Harry.

Draco bufó suavemente.

—Espero que puedas traerla de vuelta, Potter. Las túnicas de los aurores son costosas.

—Lo sé. Ya he tenido que comprar seis. —Y compraría una docena más si eso significaba que podría ver a Draco Malfoy desnudo. El chaleco seguí siendo un problema. Alzó la varita.

—¡No lo hagas! Me gusta esta camisa. —Draco se incorporó y se pasó el chaleco por la cabeza. Harry admiró el juego de músculos, mientras se movía. Draco estaba ridículamente torneado. Su estómago era plano y su pecho era… maldición, sus tetillas eran perfectas. Harry quería repasarlas con su boca y… Se distrajo momentáneamente, por la línea pálida y tenue de la cicatriz que atravesaba el torso de Draco, pero el rubio se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó de nuevo, erradicando con rapidez todas las emociones que no fueran lujuria.

—Tú —dijo Harry entre besos frenéticos y mordaces—. Hermoso.

—Mmm —dijo Draco, y se empujó contra la mano de Harry, que había encontrado la polla del rubio, aún cubierta por seda oscura. Su otra mano aún sostenía su varita—. No te atrevas, maldita sea —murmuró Draco, deteniendo el beso lo suficiente como para sacarse los calzoncillos.

Harry miró con placer cómo la polla de Draco se hizo visible, saltando de una maraña de vello pálido. Era hermosa, como el resto de su cuerpo: larga y delgada y curveada, lo suficiente como para ser única. Harry dejó caer su varita y envolvió la polla con ambas manos, ganándose un adorable gemido de parte de Draco.

Se sentía increíble en las manos de Harry, pero su expresión era incluso mejor. Los ojos de Draco estaban cerrados, como para saborear la sensación de las manos de Harry, explorando su polla. Su boca estaba entreabierta, emitiendo jadeos suaves. Sus labios, ya rojos, parecían rogar por más besos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y Harry pensó que podría ahogarse en ellos.

_Por favor_, pensó con desesperación, _por favor, que esto no sea una cosa de una noche._

Draco gimoteó cuando Harry giró su muñeca y mandó una mano a explorar más abajo, acariciando los testículos de Draco.

—Te deseo —dijo Draco guturalmente—. Te deseo tanto, Harry.

Harry movió sus caderas como respuesta. Estaba dispuesto para lo que fuera que Draco quisiera, sin duda.

—Sí —dijo en voz alta, para dejarlo en claro.

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron de nuevo, y el rubio se mordió el labio. Su garganta se movió mientras pasaba saliva, y Harry se alzó un poco para pegar su boca a la delgada estructura; besó con desesperación el pulso de Draco, antes de capturar sus labios de nuevo.

Draco usó sus manos para capturar las de Harry, y unió sus dedos por un momento, mientras se besaban. Harry se recostó sobre la alfombra de nuevo y Draco lo siguió. Su boca jugueteó con la de Harry ansiosamente.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Draco, cuando se separaron para respirar.

—Sí. Dios, sí.

Draco encontró su varita y se incorporó. Tocó el hueco de la garganta de Harry con la punta de su pálida varita, antes de recorrer con lentitud el esternón del moreno. Harry nunca había pensado que una varita fuera un instrumento erótico, pero suponía que ése era el día para las revelaciones.

—¿Qué tipo de madera es esta? —preguntó, curioso.

Draco lo miró por un momento, parpadeando, y luego miró su varita, mientras continuaba su recorrido por la piel de Harry.

—Alerce —replicó—. Fue un poco difícil usarla al principio, pero creo que me gusta ahora (4).

Harry le sonrió y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Acaso vas a…? —preguntó Harry, y se removió.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que estés listo para _eso_. ¿Esta es tu primera vez con un hombre?

—Sí, pero…

—No seas tan Gryffindor. Podemos dejarlo para la próxima vez. Ahora, ven aquí.

La próxima vez. Harry casi colapsó sobre la alfombra por el alivio que sintió al oír esas palabras. _La próxima vez_. Draco lo tomó de los hombros y lo jaló para sentarlo. Inmediatamente, Harry reinició el movimiento de sus manos, jalando y acariciando la polla de Draco, con más facilidad de movimiento. Draco hizo un hechizo y, de repente, todo estaba resbaladizo entre los dedos de Harry.

—Oh, así está mejor —dijo Harry, en tono de aprobación.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Draco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Harry bebió de su imagen, dividido entre mirar con fascinación la cabeza de la polla de Draco, que se deslizaba por su mano cerrada, y admirar el resto del largo y delgado cuerpo.

Pronto, Draco estaba agarrando a Harry de los hombros con ambas manos, enterrando los dedos lo suficiente como para hacerle un cardenal, y jadeando entrecortadamente, causando que su pecho se moviera con cada inhalación. Harry se deleitó con cada estremecimiento y movió sus manos más rápido, sabiendo cómo le gustaba, y deseando por un momento haberle hecho una mamada a Draco. Entre más lo consideraba, más lo quería hacer.

_La próxima vez_, pensó. _La próxima vez y todas las veces que sigan._

—Dios, eres hermoso —dijo Harry impulsivamente, y los ojos de Draco se abrieron justo cuando se vino. Si Harry había pensado que era hermoso antes, eso no era nada comparado con verlo deshacerse entre las manos de Harry. Hizo una nota mental de comprar un _pensadero_, para poder verlo una y otra vez.

Draco cayó sobre él, haciendo que ambos quedaran sobre la alfombra. Harry estaba respirando casi tan desigualmente como Draco, y sus brazos dolían agradablemente. Los movimientos habían sido familiares, pero los ángulos habían estado mal.

El peso de Draco, sudado y jadeante, se sentía increíble sobre él, y Harry se habría quedado ahí con gusto durante la siguiente era, de no haber sido por el engorroso conocimiento de que Narcissa Malfoy estaba en la casa, y podía pasar por la puerta en cualquier momento.

Pensar en ella hizo que Harry recordara su confusión pasada.

—Dijiste que tu madre quería que te apresuraras con esto —dijo Harry.

—Mencionar a mi madre es una terrible forma de arruinar este momento, Potter.

—Lo siento, pero estoy muy confundido.

—Es tu estado natural —dijo Draco, y Harry lo jaló del cabello—. Auch, no me hagas prematuramente calvo. Bien, si debes saberlo, me atrapó practicando mi encantamiento _patronus_. Eso hizo que se interesara, sin habérselo pedido, en mi vida amorosa. O bueno, en mi falta de vida amorosa.

Harry arrugó la nariz, aún más confundido.

—¿Tu _patronus_? —¿El horrible _patronus_ de pavo real, que era un brillante recordatorio de la lealtad de Draco hacia su padre?

—Cambió —dijo Draco.

Harry dejó de respirar.

—¿Cambió? —Trató de recordar la batalla, pero no podía recordar que Draco usara algún encantamiento _patronus_. Todos sus hechizos habían sido _punzantes_ o Muertes del Dementor.

Draco suspiró con pesadez y se recargó sobre un codo.

—¿Sabes? Podríamos dejar la conversación y subir a mi recámara, para hacer cosas más interesantes, y luego dormir.

—O podrías hacer un _patronus _ahora mismo —dijo Harry resueltamente, silenciando las escandalosas voces en su cabeza que gritaban un definitivo "sí" a la sugerencia de Draco.

El rubio habló entre dientes, pero se incorporó y encontró su varita. Hizo un mohín en una forma encantadora, antes de hacer el hechizo. Miró a Harry a través de los ojos entrecerrados, mientras el ave brotaba de la varita y volaba tranquilamente por el cuarto.

—Un halcón —dijo Harry, sobrecogido.

Draco dejó caer su varita, como si estuviera disgustado.

—Sí. Estoy bastante seguro de que eres tú, joder.

Una sonrisa amenazaba con cruzar el rostro de Harry. Pensó que podría ser su nueva expresión por defecto.

—No necesitas verte tan pagado de ti mismo —dijo Draco.

—Sí. Sí, yo creo que sí.

Draco suspiró y luego se inclinó por un beso, lo que Harry le proporcionó con gusto. Cuando Draco se hizo hacia atrás, se veía un poco más contento.

—Mi madre me interrogó sin piedad acerca del cambio. Al parecer, ya sospechaba que me sentía atraído por ti. Finalmente, me dijo que dejara de vivir en el pasado y… Bueno, dijo algunas otras cosas menos halagadoras y me dijo que debía hacer lo que quisiera, o si no, que ella se encargaría del asunto.

—¿Eso qué significa con exactitud?

—Bueno, viste lo que pasó cuando solo se estaba entrometiendo. Si ella en verdad se hubiera decidido a hacer algo, lo más probable era que involucrara a los periódicos, varios hechizos ilegales, y posiblemente algunos cuantos gobiernos diferentes. Me considero suertudo.

—No tan suertudo como yo —decidió Harry, y se preguntó qué tipo de regalo de Navidad le gustaría a Narcissa porque, al parecer, Harry le debía una muy grande.

—Ahora, ¿qué estabas diciendo acerca de tu recámara?

_**Lunes 25 de Diciembre, 2006**_

Harry checó su apariencia por quinceava vez y trató de poner a su cabello en su lugar, de nuevo. Los mechones volvieron a cubrir su oído y el moreno apretó los dientes.

—Harry, te ves bien —dijo Hermione—. Deja de inquietarte.

—Malfoy —gimió Ron de nuevo—. ¿Tenía que ser Malfoy?

Hermione lo miró con severidad.

—Detente, Ron. Es Navidad. Ginny le dio todo su apoyo, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar de quejarte.

Harry bufó. Sabía que las protestas de Ron eran sin ganas. Harry había pasado demasiado tiempo parloteando acerca de las buenas cualidades de Draco, antes de sentarse a la mesa y deleitarse con la excelente cena de Navidad de Molly, como para que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta que Harry hablaba en serio.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo… Merlín, el imbécil va a estar sonriéndome con suficiencia cada jodida vez que me lo tope.

—Él ya hace eso, Ron —dijo Harry.

—Pero ahora será peor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ron —dijo Hermione, en todo de advertencia.

Harry rió. Había sido una bueno pasar el día con sus amigos. Había llamado a Hermione por la red flú, para cancelar víspera de Navidad la noche anterior, lo que había hecho que Hermione casi se ahogara, conteniendo sus preguntas. Harry solo le había dicho que iba a pasar la noche con alguien, antes de cerrar la conexión flú y correr de vuelta a la cama de Draco.

Se miró a sí mismo una vez más y negó con la cabeza; eso tendría que bastar. Se repasó las manos sobre los pantalones y trató de calmar las mariposas que sentía en el estómago. ¿Había sido una casualidad? Draco había estado perfectamente maravilloso la noche anterior; el recuerdo aún hacía que su corazón se acelerara y hacía que sus mejillas se encendieran. Incluso esa mañana, cuando habían pasado una ridícula cantidad de tiempo besándose para despedirse, antes de que Harry se fuera a casa apresuradamente para cambiarse y dirigirse a la casa de los Weasley. Pero, ¿y qué si unas cuantas horas sin él habían causado que lo reconsiderara todo?

—Supongo que estoy listo —dijo, y exhaló.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, y palmeó con ganas su hombro—. Vete ya.

—No está yendo a una batalla, Hermione —dijo Ron con sequedad.

—Es algo muy bueno que me hayas dado un excelente regalo, o dormirías en el sillón esta noche —le dijo Hermione.

Ron la miró con lascivia y golpeó a Harry con un codo.

—No me toca sillón —dijo en voz baja—. Estuvo hablando exageradamente de ese collar por una hora. Estoy bastante seguro que acabo de ganarme una muy satisfactoria…

—Creo que ya me iré —dijo Harry en voz alta, sin querer imaginar la vida sexual de Ron y Hermione. Reprimió un estremecimiento.

—Buenas noches, Harry. Feliz Navidad. Y… dile hola a Draco de nuestra parte.

—Hola y _Crucio_ —dijo Ron entre dientes, pero Harry simuló no haberlo escuchado, mientras arrojaba el polvo en la chimenea y viajaba a la mansión Malfoy.

Un elfo doméstico estaba esperándolo cuando salió a trompicones de la chimenea, aumentando su ansiedad.

—Bienvenido, señor Harry Potter, señor. Por favor acompañe a Crassly al estudio del amo Draco.

Harry pasó saliva y asintió. El estudio de Draco, no su recámara. Harry intentó no sentirse decepcionado. No podían pasar todo el tiempo en la cama, a pesar de que Harry aún esperaba varias "próximas veces".

Draco bajó el periódico que había estado leyendo y el corazón de Harry saltó, mientras su alivio aumentaba, cuando la mirada de Draco se volvió cálida e incitante.

—Hola —dijo Harry.

—Hola, tú —replicó Draco, y repasó a Harry con la mirada lentamente, haciendo que el moreno mirara al elfo doméstico, esperando que se fuera para que Harry pudiera alejar a Draco del escritorio y retirarle su ropa, en los siguientes diez minutos más o menos.

El elfo ignoró la mordaz mirada de Harry.

—¿El amo Draco necesita que Crassly le traiga algo más, amo Draco, señor?

—No, eso será todo.

—Gracias, amo Draco, señor. Buenas noches y feliz Navidad, amo Draco y señor Harry Potter, señor.

—Feliz Navidad, em… Crassly —dijo Harry, pero el elfo ya había desaparecido.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Hay algo malo con tu apariencia —dijo.

Harry se detuvo y luego alzó la mano para acomodar el necio mechón de cabello.

—¡No se acomoda! Ya traté todo.

Draco rió mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba el escritorio. Estiró la mano y tomó a Harry de la camisa, para acercarlo más.

—Me refería a que estás usando demasiada ropa. Hagamos algo para solucionarlo, ¿te parece?

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo más que asentir, Draco los apareció a ambos en su recámara, donde ajustó la apariencia de Harry a algo más de su gusto. Al parecer, le gustaban despeinados y jadeantes, lo que estaba más que bien para Harry.

xx*xx*xx

Un tiempo después (aún Navidad, pero por poco), Harry bostezó y luego parpadeó cuando Draco puso una pequeña caja envuelta sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry, luchando para incorporarse. El montículo de almohadas sobre la cama de Draco era inmenso, a pesar de que muchas de ellas habían caído al suelo.

—Tu regalo de Navidad.

—Pensé que ya había recibido mi regalo —replicó Harry, y lo miró con lascivia.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—A pesar de que siempre son un excelente regalo, los favores sexuales no son sustituto para un regalo astutamente elegido y elegantemente envuelto.

Harry se enderezó por completo y sostuvo la caja mientras fruncía el ceño, repentinamente serio.

—No te compré nada. —Se oía terrible en voz alta, pero no había sabido que Draco iba a… Bueno, simplemente no había sabido, y comprarle a Draco un regalo se habría sentido patético y triste.

—No me compraste nada _aún _—dijo Draco y sonrió.

—Aún —dijo Harry, con un vigoroso asentimiento.

—Las tiendas estarán abiertas de nuevo mañana. Ahora, ábrelo.

Obedientemente, Harry rompió la envoltura, bastante sorprendido de que el papel fuera dorado, en vez de plateado. Arrojó el papel a un lado y, despacio, abrió la caja.

—Es un brazalete —dijo sorprendido. Metió la mano y levantó un trozo de cuero trenzado. Se veía muy grande, y le colgaban varios trozos cortos de cuero.

—Algo así —dijo Draco, y estiró la mano para quitarle el objeto al moreno. La pieza era atractiva y a la moda, con múltiples hebras de cuero en café oscuro y verde, con pequeños aros de plata colgando de los cordones. Harry alzó la mano para tomarlo, pero Draco lo alejó de su alcance—. Es un brazalete para el tobillo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Un brazalete para el tobillo? —preguntó, con recelo.

Draco asintió.

—Y cuando te conviertes en halcón, el brazalete se transforma en la correa.

—Oh. —Harry puso los ojos como platos por el mensaje implícito—. ¡Oh! —Miró el artículo y sintió algo cálido e inesperado. Una correa de cuero; básicamente una marca de propiedad. Las piezas de plata tendrían grabadas el nombre de Draco. Harry le pertenecería a Draco como hombre y como halcón.

—Es un poco impertinente —dijo Draco en voz baja, y tomó la caja, como para apartar el brazalete, pero Harry cubrió su mano y luego le quitó el objeto.

—¿Me lo podrías poner? —preguntó Harry, y sacó los pies de las sábanas que lo limitaban.

Draco asintió y un rubor rosa tiñó sus mejillas. Harry se sintió animado al ver eso; a pesar de su actuar confiado, obviamente Draco no estaba completamente seguro de que el moreno quisiera estar con él.

Harry le regresó el brazalete a Draco, quien aflojó el cuero y lo pasó por su pie, antes de apretarlo alrededor de su tobillo. Parecía un grillete, pero Harry no tenía problema, para nada, con estar tan atado. De hecho, la idea de usar grilletes de verdad no le resultaba perturbadora, y Harry apartó la idea para después, preguntándose cuán pervertido era debajo de su blando exterior.

—Ahora, eres mío —dijo Draco, y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran todo el camino desde el tobillo de Harry, por su pantorrilla, hasta llegar a la rodilla—. Todo mío.

—He sido tuyo por bastante tiempo —admitió Harry.

—Bien. Hagamos que se quede de esa manera, _Eroe_.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —dijo Harry, y lo besó.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>(1) Nelson's Column es un monumento en Trafalgar Square, en Londres, construido para conmemorar al almirante Horatio Nelson, que murió en la Batalla de Trafalgar en 1805.<p>

(2) El Armagnac es un brandy que resulta de la destilación de vino blanco seco.

(3) Este gesto siempre me ha dado risa. Es cuando dos mujeres se saludan "besando" ambas mejillas.

(4) El alerce es un árbol caducifolio (o sea, que pierde sus hojas durante una parte del año), con hojas aciculares, suaves, verdes y brillantes. Mide entre 15 y 50 cm de altura y es una planta dominante de los bosques de Rusia y Canadá.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

¿Les gustó? Eso espero, a mí me pareció encantadora. Gracias por haber dejado reviews, puesto en alertas, etc. **You rock, people! **(O sea, son los mejores… :D)

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


End file.
